Les larmes des anges
by Mimosa31
Summary: Ce qui n'allait pas ? Absolument tout ! Comment cette situation pouvait elle être normale ? Comment Naruto pouvait-il être dans cet état ? Comment pouvait-il, lui Sasuke Uchiha, accepter cette situation ?  UA et OOC, jetez un oeil à la fic.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour !**_

_**D'abord un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde. Oui c'est un jour spécial et surtout c'est un jour férié ! Yes ! Pas de boulot aujourd'hui (pour moi) !**_

_**Donc voila j'en profite pour poster une nouvelle fiction qui traine dans les tiroirs de ma clé USB, (il y a beaucoup de trucs qui trainent dedans après réflexion).**_

_**C'est rien de bien prétentieux, mais il y aura plusieurs chapitres (au minimum 6 pour l'instant). **_

_**Un grand merci à mon bêta, HeyBobby.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et dite moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto sensei, je ne fais que les lui emprunté. Peut être que je vais les garder... qui sait !

**Couple** : Sasu/Naru

**Genre** : Yaoi, on ne se refait pas. UA et OOC (mais j'espère garder un minimum de cohésion avec les caractères des personnages.)

**Rating** : M. Oui encore une fois. Scène très explicite et assez violente dans le prologue. Et rating justifié aussi par les lemons futurs. Ben oui soit l'on est perverse soit on ne l'est pas, et moi j'ai choisi mon camp. Hihihihi. Alors âme sensible s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, je trouvais juste que ça sonnait bien, donc cherchez pas à savoir le rapport avec la fiction.

Peut-on survivre à tout ? Même lorsque l'on n'est pas la victime ? Comment accepter et avancer malgré tout ? Puis comment se pardonner et arrêter de souffrir en silence ?

* * *

**LES LARMES ****DES ANGES**

Prologue.

« Hey ! Dis-moi, tu es plus doué que je ne l'aurais pensé.

– A... arrêtez... je... vous en prie...

– Ferme là...

– Ne faites pas ça.

– Tais-toi j'ai dit... puis tiens-toi tranquille et fermes la.

– Non... non ... arrêtez... arrêtez... je ne veux... »

Sans avoir la possibilité de finir sa phrase, un coup de poing puissant s'abattit sur sa joue gauche, le sonnant quelques instants. Toute envie de se rebeller ou de contredire s'évapora aussitôt.

Le gout métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Il saignait. Sa lèvre était ouverte. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Son bourreau le tira en arrière par les cheveux, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Combien étaient-ils ? Seul, deux ou bien plus ?

Il lui semblait que son corps se sciait en deux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Cette voix si doucereuse et trainante lui donnait des frissons dans l'épine dorsale. Elle murmura tout contre son oreille.

«De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu prends autant ton pied que moi, alors ne fait pas semblant. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des problèmes, ferme ta gueule et tu te laisses faire gentiment. »

C'était vrai ! Il avait ouvert à cette personne de son propre chef. Personne n'avait forcé la porte de sa maison. Personne ne l'avait menacé, ni obligé à faire rentrer son ou ses agresseurs chez lui. Il était un idiot !

C'était donc par sa faute s'il souffrait maintenant.

C'était donc par sa faute s'il trahissait la personne qu'il aimait.

C'était donc par sa faute qu''il se faisait violé là comme une putain.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu lorsqu'il avait sentit le danger ? Comment avait-il put être aussi stupide, ne pas se rendre compte du piège ?

Pourtant il se sentait mal. Si honteux ! Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Son bourreau lâcha ses cheveux et une main ferme plaqua sans douceur son visage contre le marbre froid du sol. Faisant presque éclater sa tête. Des éclairs passèrent devant ses paupières pourtant closes.

Il avait mal. Du sang coulait de sa tempe. Malgré la douleur atroce, il arrivait à sentir les trajets des différents filets de sang.

Ils allaient le tuer, il en était certain. Ce type voulait sa mort. Dans une vaine tentative, il essaya de relever sa tête du sol. Reprendre un peu d'air, pour ne pas suffoquer. Seul signe de lucidité ou simple instinct de survie, il ne savait plus.

Une poigne autoritaire sur sa nuque, l'obligea à demeurer le visage collé au sol froid. L'homme derrière lui malmenait son anus, et d'autres bras maintenaient sa tête l'empêchant de se débattre.

Son derrière se faisait ravager, besogner sans pitié. Sans cesse, sans pause. Pas d'arrêt, jamais. Les écorchures sur ses genoux s'agrandissaient, devenant des plaies ouvertes. Il saignait. Beaucoup. Ca coulait partout. Sur ses cuisses, du sang partout. Son sang.

Tant bien que mal, futilement, il souleva un bras vers l'arrière. L'homme derrière lui s'en saisit et le tordit. Un craquement sec. Il hurla jusqu'à s'en casser la voix.

_Pas ça ! __Par pitié pas ça !_

Que tout cela s'arrête enfin. Qu'ils en finissent. L'essentiel était que ça cesse. Peu importe s'il devait perdre la vie, mais que tout cesse une fois pour toute.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire hein ? Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille, sinon je te casse autre chose que ton bras...

– Ar… arrêtez… »

Son crane cogna encore un peu plus sur le carrelage. Son bras invalide le faisait souffrir mais cela n'était rien comparé à sa tête qui éclaterait sans doute en morceau.

« Putain j'en ai connu des trous mais des comme le tien jamais. Je suis étonné tu sais ! Si je ne savais pas que tu te faisais défoncer tous les jours, je pourrais presque croire que tu es vierge. Tu es pourtant une petite salope en puissance tu sais.»

Il n'écoutait plus tout ce que racontait son violeur. Ses violeurs. Les voix ne lui parvenaient plus, il devenait sourd, imperméable à toute cette violence. Il n'était plus là.

Son esprit voguait ailleurs, seules ses larmes et son corps se trouvaient encore dans la pièce avec cet homme ou ces hommes, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Lui était loin, très loin. Dans un monde sans toute cette souffrance, cette douleur et cette haine. Dans un de ses mondes parfaits qu'il adorait imaginer dans ses livres.

Dans ce monde parfait qu'il peignait et représentait dans ses dessins.

Ses agresseurs pilonnaient à tour de rôle son anus, le maltraitant, le blessant jusqu'à l'excès, le salissant encore et encore. Le temps semblait être comme suspendu. Son calvaire ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il perdit toute notion du temps.

Un liquide épais coulait sur ses cuisses, recouvrait ses fesses. Ce n'était pas que son sang. Alors le souffle fétide d'un de ses agresseurs le ramena à la réalité brute, atroce.

« Tu es vraiment obscène Naruto. Une vraie putain ! »

Il trembla. Malgré lui, cette voix le ramena à la cruelle réalité. Il ne désirait pas entendre cette voix prononcer son prénom. Non ! Non ce n'était pas lui qui était là, qui se faisait violer. Ce n'était pas lui Naruto Uzumaki qui subissait tout cela. Non c'était une autre personne, mais surtout pas lui. Ses larmes se mêlèrent au sang, à la sueur, rendant ce cauchemar bien vivant. Palpable. Trop.

Son agresseur lui donna une forte gifle le faisant presque perdre connaissance. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait il sentit ses genoux lâcher, retomber sur le ventre et sur son bras cassé, mais la douleur n'était rien. Elle ne le touchait plus vraiment.

Non ce qui le garda éveillé encore un moment fut le bruit sec que fit son poignet gauche. Crier, il ne pouvait plus, seules quelques halètements douloureux lui échappaient encore. Et des larmes silencieuses mouillaient toujours son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas pleurer dignement la perte de son précieux outil de travail.

La souffrance devint insupportable, voire même trop pour rester encore conscient, alors il sombra…

Malgré tout il arrivait à ressentir dans ses ténèbres son corps se faire rouer de coups de pieds sur ses flancs, des coups de poing sur son visage et une de ses jambes se faire écraser. Son corps étendu parterre était semblable à celui d'une poupée de chiffon balancé d'un coté et de l'autre comme bon semblait à ses agresseurs.

Naruto sentit son sang dans sa gorge, s'étranglant presque avec. Il mourrait, il le savait, mais ne pouvait rien y faire à part subir.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Note de HeyBobby :

Ouah ! Ca me plait. La violence du viol est bien représentée. Pour certaines personnes, ce sera peut-être dur à lire mais ne change rien ^^.

Il me tarde de voir la suite…

Bye

Bisous

_**Merci merci.**_

* * *

_**Voila pour le prologue... alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Une petite reveiw, M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle, ca serait un super cadeau de Noël.**_

_**C'est court, je sais mais la suite est déjà prête. Vu que je suis vraiment débordée au boulot et que je n'ai pas une minute pour moi en ce moment, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant pour le 1**__**er**__** de l'an, mais je ne promets rien. **_

_**Poutoux à tous.**_

_**Mimosa.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil Difficile

_**Hola !**_

_**Bonne Année 2011. Meilleurs Vœux**__** et tout et tout.**_

_**Voilà pours les vœux c'est fait. Pour une fois, chose promise chose due, je poste en temps et en heure. Yepppp !**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et je tiens particulièrement à remercier celles anonymes: Era, Koalamanga, Euh**_

_**Bon pas de bla-bla inutiles un grand merci à mon Bêta: HeyBobby.**_

_**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture. pensez à me donner votre avis à la fin. Merci**_

* * *

**LES LARMES ****DES ANGES**

_**Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile**_

Ce bruit persistant, lui vrillait les nerfs, faisant battre son sang dans ses tempes, presqu'en exploser. Ce vacarme devait cesser au plus vite sinon sa vie risquait d'y rester. La rupture d'anévrisme n'était pas loin.

Où se trouvait-il ? Il peinait à fixer son regard. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il n'y était jamais venu. Pourquoi ça tanguait sans cesse ? Un bateau ? Non !

Puis ces deux personnes autour de lui, qui étaient-ce ? Pourquoi le fixaient-elles avec cet air étrange dans leur regard. Que faisaient elles donc à son corps ? Non, elles ne devaient pas toucher à son bras, non. Non pas son bras gauche.

_P__ar pitié. _

Tout bougeait vite, dans tous les sens. Ce bruit, ces lumières. Du rouge partout. Du sang ? Son sang ? Où se trouvaient le bas et le haut. Tout se mêlait, se confondait. Cela l'éblouissait, l'aveuglait, le sonnait. Le rouge venait-il des lumières ? Ca bougeait vite, rapide, bruyant. Une ambulance ? C'était cela !

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ?... Vous m'entendez ?... Pouvez-vous parler ? Monsieur ?... Savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivez ?... Quel est votre nom ? Monsieur... ? »

Mais il racontait quoi ce type face à lui avec son drôle d'uniforme. Il voyait bien les lèvres de l'homme bouger, mais ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas souvenir de le connaitre non plus. Qui était-il ? Toutes ces questions l'embrouillaient. Il voulait répondre quelque chose à ce mec qui probablement devait être un ambulancier, mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir, douloureuse. Quelque chose l'empêchait de parler, sa trachée lui faisait mal, souffrant le martyr.

Sa tête explosait, le sang dans ses veines était comme de la lave en fusion, son corps entier brulait, consumé par un feu intérieur.

Il sombrait, se sentait partir, la douleur le terrassait. Insupportable, atroce. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, se refermant malgré lui.

« Il perd connaissance... Son rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé... on est en train de le perdre...merde... »

Le néant. Du noir partout. De l'obscurité tout autour de lui. Du vide. Il n'y avait rien. Seul avec sa solitude, et la peur qui étreignait ses tripes. Il faisait froid. Incapable de bouger. Sa volonté ôtée.

Son corps devenait un peu plus froid, un peu plus vide, un peu plus léger. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste le calme et la quiétude. Enfin serein.

Un son, une chaleur. Une lueur. De la douceur l'atteignait dans ses méandres brumeux. Une voix jusque dans ses abysses. Elle l'appelait, il le savait.

Mais où se trouvait donc la sortie de ce trou ? Toucher la chaleur qui émanait de cette voix, il pouvait le faire, il le savait.

Puis la voix se fit plus lointaine, triste.

_Ne me laisse pas__, ne pars pas. Aide-moi. Aide-moi_

Non, il ne voulait pas rester de nouveau seul. Non ! Son corps vibrait encore, il pouvait sentir le froid s'insinuer en lui, le mal le ronger. Il agonisait. La douleur le terrassait, insupportable.

Se réveiller, c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Se réveiller ! Il n'y arriverait pas seul, la souffrance annihilait toute envie de combattre.

_Suis-je en train de mourir ?__ Non pas maintenant._

Essayer, juste une fois, malgré son corps souffrant. Ouvrir les yeux et voir la source de la chaleur. Se battre contre lui-même, contre le néant, la peur, la facilité, l'abandon. Il ne resterait pas seul dans ce trou noir, quelqu'un l'attendait ailleurs. L'on avait besoin de lui tout comme lui-même ressentait le besoin de cette personne. Sortir, ne penser qu'à ça. Sortir.

Ramper hors du vide, au-delà du mal, de ce corps si pesant. Souffler, suer, dominer ses peurs.

Après une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, ses paupières tentèrent une fois de plus de se soulever. Si difficile, tellement épuisant. Un acte banal demandant un effort herculéen. Dépasser la douleur, une fois de plus.

_Sortir ! Sortir !_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

_Enfin__ !_

Il n'était plus dans les abysses, hors de l'obscurité.

Blanc ! Eblouissant ! Eclatant ! Partout. Tout autour de lui, du blanc aveuglant, et tant de silence, suffoquant... Un bruit ! Par intermittence régulière venant troubler le calme effrayant du lieu.

D'où provenait donc ce bruit. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

_Bip...Bip...Bip._

Un moniteur cardiaque ?

Un relent écœurant. De la javel ? Horrible. Une odeur âpre, forte. Trop. Cette puanteur... il la haïssait. **(*)**

Impossible pour son cerveau de mettre un nom dessus.

Saisir d'autres informations, emmagasiner d'autres données pour pouvoir se restituer le lieu. Il tourna sa tête, saisir n'importe quoi pouvant lui indiquer où il se trouvait.

Hélas, la lumière trop forte lui fit refermer les yeux, détournant sa tête, mais juste avant il identifia une ombre. La silhouette d'une femme.

Il n'était pas seul. La panique l'envahit. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Toujours affronter ses peurs, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris petit. Alors il réitéra encore son geste.

Tout autant douloureux que la première tentative. Il se força pourtant à fixer un peu plus longtemps l'autre personne dans la pièce. Son cœur se détendit un peu.

L'intrus était une femme se tenant de dos face à la lumière éclatante, occupé à une tache qui retenait toute son attention. Rouge flamboyant. Hallucinant. C'était vraiment des cheveux ça ? Avec une couleur pareille ?

La jeune femme se retourna, un plateau dans les mains. En le voyant les yeux ouverts, elle lui adressa un sourire crispé. Pourquoi ?

Alors son propre regard dériva sur lui-même son corps allongé. Flasque. Il se détailla avec une attention particulière. Les anomalies ne manquaient pas.

Une perfusion reliée à une poche remplie d'un liquide translucide se distillait par goutte à goutte dans ses veines meurtries. Un anti douleur ? Oui sans aucun doute.

En essayant de soulever son bras gauche, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de le bouger. Il paraissait peser une tonne. Un plâtre gardait son bras immobilisé, il en était de même pour sa jambe droite.

Ca ne tournait pas rond. Il foutait quoi là ? Il n'avait rien à faire allongé dans ce lit. Ce n'était pas sa place. Que lui était il donc arrivé bon sang ? C'était quoi encore ce mauvais trip ?

_Il s'pass__e quoi bordel ? Il s'passe quoi ? _

Il criait, merde. Il hurlait à plein poumon, bordel. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi aucun putain de son ne sortait ? C'est là qu'il le sentit dans sa trachée, quelque chose obstruait sa bouche. C'était quoi ? Putain personne ne pouvait l'aider ?

_Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi, pitié !_

Des larmes naquirent sur les rebords de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était un cauchemar, rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son lit. Ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur elle. Si la douleur n'avait pas été aussi intense, il aurait put remarquer que le sourire de la jeune femme avait changé, devenant plus doux plus prévenant.

Puis un vide s'installa dans sa gorge, le tube qui l'empêchait de parler venait de disparaitre. La peur se dissipa un peu en entendant la voix douce de la jeune femme.

« Là, ça devrait être mieux. Alors enfin réveillé ! Comment vous sentez vous monsieur Namikaze ? »

Namikaze ? Oui, c'était bien lui. Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? La question n'alla pas plus loin. Une douleur à la tête plus forte que les précédentes, l'obligea à fermer les yeux mettant fin à toutes ses interrogations. Il eut l'impression qu'une perceuse faisait un trou béant dans sa boite crânienne. Son visage se crispa, il serra les dents. Il allait en crever, certain.

« Ne bougez pas trop monsieur Namikaze, vous avez subi un traumatisme crânien. Et la lumière vous donne de fortes migraines. Attendez, je vais baisser les stores, cela vous soulagera un peu… »

Merde, comme cette femme pouvait être bavarde. Ne se taisait-elle donc jamais ? Sa voix qu'il trouvait jolie quelques instants avant lui semblait incroyablement aigüe, augmentant sa souffrance.

Il ne saisissait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait, et s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était de faire cesser un peu cette migraine.

Puis la lumière dans la pièce baissa atténuant un minimum la douleur. Comme cela faisait du bien.

Un peu de répit. Il en profita pour détailler la jeune femme des pieds à la tête.

Une robe arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, des collants et des chaussures plates, le tout étant d'un blanc immaculé. Sa chevelure à la couleur rouge insolente était maintenue en une haute queue de cheval soignée. L'uniforme des infirmières de l'hôpital général de Konoha ! Pas de doute là dessus.

Il se trouvait donc à l'hôpital ? Comment était-ce bien possible ?

L'hôpital ! Se souvenir ce qui lui était arrivé. Entrer en soi et faire un devoir de mémoire ardu, difficile.

_Bip...Bip...Bip _

Ce bruit ne pouvait-il donc pas cesser, se concentrer avec était impossible. Faire abstraction de la migraine, du bruit, de l'infirmière qui le regardait d'un air agar. Faire abstraction du lieu, de son corps et se souvenir. S'obliger à se rappeler.

Son âge, sa profession, ce qu'il était, sa vie dans la généralité tout cela c'était bon. Forcer encore un peu plus et remonter le temps jusqu'avant son réveil. L'hôpital, son bras plâtré, sa jambe immobilisée, son poignet cassé... pas de réponse. Il n'y arrivait pas. Son cerveau butait contre un mur invisible. Défaillant. Un sentiment d'oubli demeurant présent en lui.

Avait-il été malade ? S'était-il blessé dernièrement ou encore avait-il eu un accident ? Non, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait en rapport à ce sujet. Son dernier souvenir précis...une dispute.

_Cela remontait à hier. C'était bien jeudi__, hier ?_

Son cerveau peinait à se situer exactement dans le temps, ignorant la date du jour. Non ca n'allait pas. Tout clochait. Tout !

Comment se faisait-il que lui si ponctuel, toujours à courir pour être prêt dans les temps, à la bonne date, avec une épée de Damoclès en permanence au dessus de la tête, pouvait-il oublier un bout de sa vie ?

Pourquoi sa mémoire lui échappait-elle, quel mauvais tour lui jouait-elle donc ?

« ...Alors vous voyez on se sent déjà beaucoup mieux, non ? Je vais allez prévenir le docteur de votre réveil monsieur Namikaze. Et sans doute devez vous avoir faim ? Je vais prévenir les cuisines pour que l'on vous apporte quelque chose à manger. »

Le blabla incessant prit fin lorsque l'infirmière sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul face à ses réflexions. Dieu seul savait comme elles pouvaient être nombreuses.

La question qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête et qui demandait une réponse immédiate : _Que lui était-il arrivé ?_

Une fois de plus son cerveau buta même en forçant vainement, sa mémoire ne donnait pas de réponse. Putain comme c'était rageant, car il savait avec certitude qu'il possédait la réponse au plus profond de lui.

Une chose semblait certaine pourtant, il n'avait pas fait de mauvaise chute, ni eut un accident de voiture. Certes il était maladroit mais jamais il n'aurait réussit l'exploit de se casser une jambe, un bras et un poignet. Non impensable. Puis pour l'accident, aurait-il fallut qu'il soit sortie de chez lui et cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il restait cloitré chez lui travaillant sur son nouveau projet sans mettre le nez dehors. Si seulement il avait un semblant d'indice pour le mettre sur la voie. Même un détail infime. N'importe quoi pouvant lui apporter la solution.

Le claquement, bien que discret de la porte se refermant, le tira de ses pensées. Une femme blonde suivit par l'infirmière pipelette aux lunettes pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Il profita de cette interruption pour observer plus en détail la chambre. Blanc et gris, ça il l'avait déjà remarqué et détestait. Mais des touches de couleur apportées par deux immenses bouquets de fleurs orangées égayaient un peu le tout.

Orange, sa couleur préférée, quelqu'un pensait-il à lui ? Les fleurs semblaient fraiches, les lui apportait-on tous les jours ?

Oui, il y avait bien une personne à qui il manquait.

La nouvelle venue attira son attention lorsqu'elle prit un siège et le posa près de son lit. A première vu, elle n'était pas infirmière mais médecin, il remarqua le badge sur sa blouse de travail blanche. Elle était plus âgée que l'infirmière aux cheveux rouge, mais difficile de lui donner un âge exacte, alors il lui donna entre 35 et 50 ans.

En silence Naruto observa les deux femmes discuter avant que celle qu'il pensait être médecin ne lui adresse un sourire. L'infirmière vérifiait ses perfusions et son électrocardiogramme tandis que la blonde se rapprocha de lui avec un appareil un peu encombrant.

« Bonjour monsieur Namikaze, je suis le médecin chef de cet hôpital, Tsunade Koichi. Je suis le docteur qui s'occupe de vous depuis votre arrivé ici. Je vais prendre votre tension, ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne vous fera pas mal. »

Une sorte de brassard lui comprima son biceps droit avant de complètement se dégonfler. La blonde prit le carnet qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lit, nota quelque chose avant de le reposer et s'assoir à nouveau en face de Naruto.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réveillé monsieur Namikaze. Je vais vous faire quelques examens sommaires pour vérifier votre état, cela sera assez rapide. »

Incapable de parler, Naruto ne rechigna pas. Plus tôt tous ces tripotages seraient finis, plus vite il pourrait être de nouveau tranquille.

Le médecin s'adressait à lui de temps à autre. Il répondait par des hochements de tête quand il sentait qu'une réponse était nécessaire, sinon il gardait le silence.

Quelques minutes après, Tsunade le laissa se recoucher sur son lit, ayant fini de l'examiner.

Une fois installé à peu près confortablement, Naruto fit une tentative pour parler. Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge desséchée et blessée sans doute. Il leva sa main perfusionnée.

_Aïe__ ! Ça faisait mal ! _

Son geste n'échappa à la doctoresse.

« Karin, veuillez apportez un verre d'eau à monsieur Namikaze, puis elle se tourna vers Naruto et s'adressa à lui. Ne forcez pas monsieur, vous avez les cordes vocales sont encore un petit peu faibles. »

Naruto répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Puis l'infirmière vint à côté de lui, releva un peu sa tête du lit pour le faire boire.

L'eau qui descendait avec délice dans sa trachée abimée. Le bien être que cela lui procura était à peine descriptible. Apaisant la sensation de brulure.

Il ouvrit la bouche et un son sortit, enfin.

Méconnaissable, même à ses propres oreilles. Etait-ce vraiment sa voix ? Ça ? Caverneuse, enrouée, cassée et tellement faible. Tellement pas la sienne.

« Je...là...de...bien d'heure ? »

Putain même les phrases les plus simples... non ce n'était pas sa voix. Machinalement il porta sa main valide jusqu'à sa gorge. Non il n'avait rien là pourtant.

« Je... temps... ici ? »

La doctoresse le dévisagea, se retourna vers l'infirmière qui semblait étonnée. Quoi encore ? Quel truc débile avait-il dit encore ? Ou sinon un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avec le temps il avait l'habitude.

« Depuis combien d'heure vous êtes là ?, s'étonna Tsunade.

_O...oui... Vous... n... sa... vez... pas ?

_Monsieur Namikaze ?

_Na...ruto... s'il...plait.

_Très bien Naruto. Dites moi quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

_Souviens...pas...Pour...pour...quoi ?

_Rien de grave, Naruto. Juste un simple test. Pouvez-vous répondre ?

_V...essay...er.

_Bien. Je vais prendre quelques notes si vous voulez bien. »

Le malade acquiesça d'un signe de tête ne voulant pas forcer sa voix, une sonorité si étrangère à ses oreilles.

La doctoresse lui adressa un sourire patient avant de griffonner sur son carnet.

« Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom complet s'il vous plait ? C'est juste pour vérifier

_Na...Naruto Uzumaki... Nami...kaze.

_ Bien, Naruto ! Quel âge avez-vous ?

_ Vingt...quatre... ans.

_ Parfait. Que faites vous dans la vie ?

_I...illus...trateur...pour en...fant.

_Bien. Où habitez-vous ?

_Hm...4 rue yon...daine...quartier hoka...ge.

_Savez vous où vous êtes en ce moment, Naruto ?

_Hôpital.

_D'accord. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

_Vendre...dredi.

_Vendredi ? Vendredi combien, Naruto ?

_2 Mai.

_2 mai ? Je suis désolé, mais nous somme le samedi 10 mai.

_ Hein ?

_Pourquoi êtes vous à l'hôpital ?

_Je... je... je …sais plus.

_Que vous est-il arrivé ?

_Sais...pas.

_Très bien Naruto. Premièrement, cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes ici. Vous êtes restez dans le coma pendant huit jour. »

Tsunade griffonna sur son carnet quelques instants sous l'œil inquiet de Naruto. Que pouvait bien noter la blonde sur son maudit calepin ? Pourquoi les médecins avaient toujours cette satanée habitude de vous faire passer pour quantité négligeable alors que c'était votre santé dont on parlait ? Tsunade se leva, discuta avec l'infirmière qui sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

Que se passait-il ? Que désirait-on lui cacher ?

« Monsieur Namikaze, heu excusez moi, Naruto. Il semblerait que vous ayez une perte partielle de la mémoire, sans doute un effet secondaire de votre coma, mais je pense que cela ne soit que passager. N'ayez aucune inquiétude sur votre état, vous recouvrirez tous vos souvenirs avec le temps. Toutefois vous irez faire un scanner au cas où il y aurait des lésions éventuelles. »

Bon ok, c'était bien tout son blabla, mais il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique réponse. Pourquoi. La raison de sa présence ici. Juste une réponse, pas compliqué non ?

« Pour... quoi... suis... ici ? »

_Alors ?_

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux bruns de la femme, elle détourna la tête.

_Alors ?_

Il attendait là. Elle aussi l'ignorait ? Non. Elle savait, et il savait qu'elle le savait.

Un malaise certain crispa le visage lisse du docteur. Elle lui devait la vérité, c'était son boulot que de tout lui dire sur son état de santé, et l'informer sur les circonstances en faisait partie. Alors il insista, réitéra sa question.

« Pour...quoi ?

_ Naruto, c'est un peu difficile à dire...

_Pourquoi.

_Vous avez été agressé...

_Hein ? »

Pardon ? Non, il n'avait pas bien entendu là. Agressé ? C'était bien cela. ? Impossible. Juste impossible. Puis par qui ? Quelle personne pouvait bien lui en vouloir ? Surtout _pourquoi_ ?

Tsunade se trompait. C'était un nouveau test qu'elle lui faisait passer, pour voir s'il était lucide ? C'était ça. Mais oui, il n'était plus dans le coaltar, il avait l'esprit clair, ouvert et à l'écoute.

Puis la migraine le prit de nouveau, fourbe. Sournoise. Naruto grimaça de douleur. Merde c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il ferma ses yeux, leva lentement sa main valide vers sa tempe pour la masser. Ça clochait de nouveau.

« ...je sais qu'il est difficile de s'admettre cela, surtout lorsque l'on est un homme, mais sachez que nous avons de très bon... »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et les releva vers Tsunade. Quoi ? Elle parlait encore ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il lâché le fil de la conversation ?

« ... qui peuvent vous aider. Il n'est pas facile de se remettre d'un viol au si... »

Viol ? Venait-elle d'utiliser le mot _viol _? Bon sang de quoi parlait-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi il passa sa main sur ses lèvres. Craquelées et séchées. Il remonta lentement sur le reste de son visage.

C'était quoi l'embrouille encore, bordel. Ne pas paniquez. Ne jamais laissez les premières émotions prendre le pas sur le raisonnement. Gardez la tête froide, l'esprit clair.

Tsunade se tut en voyant les expressions différentes qui passaient sur la face pâle de son patient.

Les doigts de Naruto se mirent à trembler en passant et repassant sur son visage, son corps se tendait peu à peu.

_Un viol ?_

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Naruto, demanda Tsunade en s'asseyant de nouveau sur la chaise près de son lit. Vous savez, le plus dur est passé... »

Le malade ne répondait toujours rien, complètement absorbé par sa main redessinant son propre visage. Même s'il ne semblait rien entendre, Tsunade était convaincue qu'il assimilait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Alors elle continua.

« J'ai dit à l'infirmière de faire prévenir votre entourage de votre réveil. Voir des visages familiers vous fera le plus grand bien. Votre mémoire vous reviendra sans doute en croisant un regard connu. »

_Viol ?_ C'était bien de lui qu'elle parlait ? Violer ? Lui ? Mais comment ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier un truc comme ça.

Il avait eu un accident de voiture, mais certainement pas un...viol.

Le docteur Koichi ne le connaissait pas, elle faisait erreur. Le doute s'insinua en lui. Son visage. Ça sonnait faux. Il devait vérifier quelque chose.

« Je... un mir...oir... s'il... plait ? »

Son regard croisa celui de Tsunade qui semblait observer en silence ses réflexions secrètes. Derrière la blonde se trouvait l'infirmière répondant au nom de Karin. Depuis quand était elle de retour ? La jeune femme le regardait avec compatissance.

Pourquoi compatissait-elle au juste ? Puis merde, on allait le lui donner ce maudit miroir ? Naruto commença à s'agiter sur son lit.

« Je ve... miroir.

_Très bien Naruto, Karin veuillez apporter un miroir s'il vous plait. »

A la demande du docteur l'infirmière quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un miroir qu'elle tendit, hésitante, au jeune homme. Il le saisit, maladroit, sa main fatigué d'avoir si peu servi. Anxieuses, les deux femmes scrutaient la moindre de ses réactions.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! A qui appartenait ce visage ? Qui était cet inconnu dans la glace ? Des hématomes couvraient la majorité du visage. Les lèvres étaient sèches et fendues. L'œil gauche avait un énorme cocard jaunâtre. Une plaie en court de cicatrisation coupait sa tempe.

Il ne reconnaissait pas ce visage tuméfié que lui montrait le miroir.

Qui était donc cette personne ? Puis il croisa le regard de son reflet. Si bleu, si bleu...

Ce n'était pas lui ! Non, certainement pas. Ce n'était pas lui.

Horrifié, Naruto lâcha brusquement le miroir qui tomba au sol et se brisa.

_Un v__iol._

Alors c'était vrai ? Le docteur Koichi lui disait la vérité ? Un viol ? Un flash. Du sang partout, de la douleur, l'envie de mourir. Il avait été violé ?

Ce fut un cri qui tira les deux femmes de leur contemplation.

« Nooooon »

Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Pas à lui ? À quelqu'un d'autre mais pas à lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas dans ce foutu lit, dans ce fichu hôpital. Il n'était même pas là de toute façon. Il rêvait. Il allait se réveiller. Oui c'est ce qu'il devait faire, se réveiller. Impossible.

« NON ! NONNN ! NON ! NON ! No... »

Sa voix se brisa nette, ayant forcé sur ses cordes vocale d'un seul coup. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, tandis que sur les rebords de ses yeux naquirent des larmes.

Un autre flash. Son corps nu sur le carrelage froid. Une main qui enserrait sa gorge. Son derrière maltraité, encore et encore. L'odeur fétide du sexe.

_Non... non... laissez moi partir. Je veux sortir... je ne veux pas..__._

Un flash encore. Le craquement sec de son bras. Son corps roué de coups. Sa jambe piétinée. Molesté. Du sang, toujours.

_Non...nooonn. Je dois sortir d'ici. _

La panique l'envahit. Malgré son bras plâtré, lourd, ankylosé et douloureux, il tira sur la perfusion pour se libéré de se lien qui rendait son cauchemar palpable. L'aiguille arrachée de la veine meurtrie laissa une trainé de sang sur son avant bras, il s'en foutait. Maintenant il fallait bouger cette jambe qui refusait de lui obéir, mais il ne resterait pas ici. Il devait se casser de là, rentrer chez lui pour sortir en fin de ce rêve saugrenu.

Elle allait bouger cette connerie de jambe, oui ? Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Rien ni personne ne le retiendrait ici. Naruto rejeta loin de lui les draps qui couvraient son corps tremblant. Il tomba du lit, s'étala de tout son long sur le lino gris de la chambre, dans la paume de sa main gauche s'enfoncèrent les éclats de verre du miroir brisé. Son poignet droit heurta violemment la rambarde métallique du lit, ravivant la douleur. Tout cela semblait mimine, ne s'imprimant pas dans son cerveau, seul le fait de fuir ces lieux occupait ses pensées. Se barrer de là coute que coute. A n'importe quel prix.

Sa respiration devint difficile, saccadée. Le souffle court. L'air lui manquait. Il étouffait, suffoquait. Sa tête tournait. Sa vue se troublait. Les murs tout autour de lui se déformaient. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer.

Sortir, fuir, se barrer, se casser, partir, s'échapper... ne pas rester. Plutôt crever que d'accepter toute cette foutaise.

S'aidant de ses coudes, Naruto tenta d'avancer vers la porte ou toute autre issue. Il ne percevait plus les deux femmes, qui conscientes de son changement soudain de comportement, s'étaient rapprochées de lui pour le calmer et le faire remonter sur son lit.

Tsunade appuya sur la sonnette, appelant des renforts pour les aider à maitriser le patient en pleine crise de panique, qui délirait furieusement.

Naruto gesticulait dans tous les sens, battant des bras, poussant sur ses jambes, combattant des ennemis invisibles. Inconscient avec une seule obsession s'échapper de son cauchemar.

Même avec la jambe et le bras immobilisés, Tsunade ne se savait pas de taille à maintenir ce jeune homme immobile pour lui administrer un calmant, même aidé de Karin.

Les yeux de Naruto se révulsèrent, devenant blanc. Ses membres se crispèrent, ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême. La tête de Naruto partit vers l'arrière, son corps se convulsa. C'était mauvais. Pas bon du tout.

Merde, il faisait une attaque. Bon sang, ils allaient arriver ces renforts ? On ne mettait pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver de la salle des infirmières à cette chambre ? Tsunade s'accroupit près de Naruto, pensant le danger écarté quand le bras plâtré du jeune homme passa tout à coté de sa tête. In extremis, elle bougea sur le coté évitant de se faire assommer. Le bras du patient retomba le long de son corps, la tension s'accentua. C'est alors qu'une mousse blanche sortit de la bouche du malade. Ho non, ho non, pas ça.

Sans attendre le moindre signe de son supérieur, Karin se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche d'aide. Elle revient rapidement avec deux hommes musclés – sans doute des brancardiers – en renfort. Ils trouvèrent Tsunade non loin de Naruto, une seringue remplie d'un tranquillisant dans la main.

« Il fait une crise psychotique aiguë. Maintenez le allonger. Tenez ses bras et ses jambes, je vais lui faire une injection pour l'endormir. ».

En sentant des bras sur son corps Naruto se mit de nouveau à se débattre virulemment. Personne ne le toucherait, plus jamais. Il ne resterait pas.

_Lâchez__-moi, laissez-moi tranquille._

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair distillant son contenu dans les veines. Le calmant fit son effet presque immédiatement. Naruto se rendormit, paisible de nouveau.

Tsunade se releva alors que les brancardiers installaient le malade sur le lit, Karin le couvrit avec des draps propres.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû y mettre un peu plus de forme pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, pensa Tsunade, mais Naruto avait subit un traumatise profond, et il serait beaucoup plus difficile de lui faire admettre et accepter son état de victime. Naruto allait avoir besoin d'un suivi et d'aide pour affronter son drame.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, le regard du docteur croisa un autre plus noir. Elle soupira.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**(*) Je hais les hôpitaux, pour y avoir souvent séjourné, je trouve que ces lieux empestent.**_

* * *

C'est une bonne suite.

Les chapitres de cette histoire sont plutôt courts, n'hésite pas à m'en envoyer plusieurs.

Bye bye

Vivement la suite !

_**Merci, j'avoue que j'ai réécris certains passages donc cela a rallongés ce chapitre. Merci pour ta correction.**_

* * *

_**Voilà... alors vos impressions ?**_

_**Allez une toute petite review pour la nouvelle année.**_

_**Sinon la suite est prête déjà (héhéhé j'ai fait des efforts) mais (oui il y a toujours un mais) le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore fini donc je vais vous faire patienter encore un peu.**_

_**Comme je ne désire pas m'avancer, je ne prévois pas de poster le prochain chapitre avant le **__**25 janvier. Oui je sais c'est loin, mais l'inspiration ne vient **__**pas **__**toujours quand on le demande.**_

_**Sinon Bonne Année 2011, meilleurs vœux de bonheur de joie de sérénité et de paix. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous. **_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Plus seul

_**Hello !**_

_**Bon ok j'ai plus d'un mois de retard sur la date prévue, que dire... Mea Culpa. **_

_**Mais j'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me replonger dans l'écriture depuis quelques temps, surtout quand je lis ce que font les autres, mes histoires me dépriment. Mais il est pire encore de ne pas finir ce que l'on a commencé, étant moi-même lectrice je sais la frustration que cela fait de débuter la lecture d'une histoire qui ne sera jamais achevée.**_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 2 et pour me faire pardonner il est un peu plus long mais je ne sais pas s'il est bon ou pas.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser des reviews s'il vous plait.**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**

Chapitre 2 : Plus seul

Toujours cette lumière trop blanche à chaque fois que ses yeux s'ouvraient. A la longue cela finissait vraiment par l'agacer sérieusement.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, se refermant et s'ouvrant plusieurs fois, habituant peu à peu son regard à cette lumière éblouissante. Peine perdue.

Il se sentait pâteux, l'esprit brumeux. Produire constamment le même effort l'épuisait. Déjà, resituer le lieu où il se trouvait.

Des flashs dans sa mémoire.

Ah oui, l'hôpital. Pourquoi déjà ? Il était malade ou un truc dans le genre d'après ce dont il se rappelait. Regardant sa jambe et son bras. Oui un accident ! Non ce n'était pas ça. Creuser un peu plus, mais son crane lui rappela rapidement son état en le tiraillant de douleur. Il avait mal, trop mal. Tout effort de mémoire lui coutait considérablement. Jeter l'éponge et abandonner, cela lui reviendrait au moment voulu. Pour une fois il allait laisser le temps au temps et ne pas forcer.

Se relever un peu et essayer de s'assoir. Péniblement il tenta de bouger son bras gauche, son effort fut vain. Son plâtre pesait une tonne, et le bras droit ce n'était guerre mieux. L'aiguille s'enfonçait dan sa veine meurtrie à chaque mouvement qu'il produisait sans grand succès. Merde ça faisait mal ! Il ne savait plus quelle douleur était pire que les autres, son crane, ses bras ou encore sa gorge en feu ? Lancinante et sournoise.

Boire. Juste un peu d'eau, apaiser cette brulure qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Même humidifier à peine ses lèvres, calmer quelques instants ce volcan dans sa trachée. De l'eau.

« Tu as soif ? »

Un trouble dans sa chambre silencieuse. Il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Il prêta un peu plus l'oreille.

« Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Cette voix ! Le trou noir, sa froide solitude, sa détresse. C'était la même. Celle qui l'appelait au plus profond de son néant c'était elle. Sa source de chaleur, la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé. Enfin elle était là. Il ne serait plus seul. Plus jamais.

« Tu veux boire ? »

Kami, parmi mille autres il aurait été capable de reconnaitre ce timbre, cette tonalité. Suave, grave, sensuelle. Unique. Oui pour lui elle l'était unique. Comme il pouvait l'aimer cette voix, comme il l'adorait, elle si rassurante, si apaisante.

Oui la migraine battait ses tempes, la lumière agressait ses yeux, l'aiguille et les plâtres martyrisaient ses membres, mais il devait vérifier par lui-même. Voir ce que son esprit imaginait peut être, constater réellement s'il ne rêvait pas.

Prendre sur soi, être plus fort que le mal, vaincre la douleur. Tourner la tête, ouvrir vraiment les yeux. Il grimaça, il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il se lança, tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

Première vision, un sourire. Léger, mais magnifique. Il voulait en voir plus. La migraine se fît plus violente. Non il ne céderait pas. Pas si facilement. Il expira et inspira difficilement, fermant les yeux. Calmer la douleur, ne pas y penser, faire abstraction. Un rictus vint déformer son visage. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de faire une nouvelle tentative. Il sentit alors quelqu'un soulever sa tête, puis la tiédeur particulière du verre sur ses lèvres. De l'eau coula dans sa trachée, apaisant le feu qui l'habitait.

Dieu, comme cela faisait du bien.

« Alors on a fini de jouer à_ la belle au bois dormant_ ?»

Ce ton moqueur. Cette intonation amusée. Il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper.

Naruto étira ses lèvres en une faible grimace qu'il voulait être un sourire. Pas très probant. Pas grave, il essaierait encore. La morphine s'écroulant par goute à goute ne calmait en rien son corps souffrant, la douleur demeurait encore bien vivace. Ca ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Pourquoi devait-il paraitre pathétique face à cette personne ?

L'intrus le dévisageait toujours un sourire narquois collé sur les lèvres, enfin c'est ce qu'il imaginait. S'il n'était pas allongé dans ce lit il lui aurait ôté cet air suffisant à ce visage. Pourtant il l'aimait ce visage, oh oui, qu'il l'aimait.

« Sa...Sa...ske ? »

Mince c'était quoi ça ? Sa voix ? Merde, alors.

« Sa...s'ke... »

C'était bien ses lèvres qui bougeaient, donc de ce fait, le son provenait vraiment de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, même en le sachant pertinemment, il détesta sa propre sonorité.

« Sa...sasuke ? »

L'intrus se tenait face à la fenêtre, Naruto n'arrivait qu'à percevoir les contours. Une ombre longiligne. Cette migraine. Cette maudite douleur. Ce corps inerte. Cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Finalement n'avait il pas tout simplement imaginer cette voix, cette présence pour remplir un peu ce silence qui lui pesait tant ?

« Je savais que ton bras était cassé, mais il semblerait que ton cerveau soit touché aussi, Naruto. Qui penses tu que ce soit ? Le prince charmant ? »

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. S'il n'avait pas si mal il aurait éclaté de rire. Au moins il était sain d'esprit. L'ombre se rapprocha. Il le distinguait clairement à présent.

Sasuke se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il n'était plus seul.

« Sasu ?

_Je savais mon prénom beau mais pas à ce point, Naruto, taquina le dit Sasu.

_Sa…Su…pi…pitié ?

_Pitié ?

_Com...pa... ssion.

_Tu me traites de _con_ là ?

_Idi...ot... je…compassion... Tu... connais pas ?

_C'est ce que je devrais ressentir ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix devenue sérieuse.

_Sais... pas.

_Je ressens bien de choses en ce moment mais aucune de s'apparente à de la pitié, désolé Dobe. »

Ce ton sarcastique, pas d'apitoiement comme toujours. Naruto tenta encore de sourire pour répondre aux paroles de son visiteur. Forcer sur ses zygomatiques, les faire travailler un peu plus. Cette fois ci ce fut un peu plus convaincant.

L'effort lui fit refermer les yeux. Forcer, oui, mais ne surtout pas abuser. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de Sasuke passer dans ses cheveux. Sa caresse douce lui fit du bien. Puis des lèvres fraiches vinrent se poser sur son front en un chaste baiser. C'était bon.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? murmura doucement Sasuke.

_...

_Ne me refais plus une frayeur pareille, Naruto. »

De quoi parlait Sasuke ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans un état des plus glorieux et sans s'en vanter n'en était pas particulièrement fier. Mais de là à dire qu'il en fut effrayer n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Se casser une jambe et un bras arrivait à de tas de personnes et l'on n'en faisait pas toute une histoire non plus. Sasuke se tracassait pour rien à n'en douter.

Pourtant quelque chose gêna le malade. Non il n'était pas dans le caractère du brun de se faire du souci sans raison et encore moins de l'exprimer à haute voix.

Il lui manquait une information capitale, mais quoi donc ? Son cerveau semblait buter contre un obstacle infranchissable. Sa mémoire ne voulant pas lui divulguer l'information. L'inquiétude sincère dans la voix de Sasuke lui disait que son visiteur connaissait la réponse, étrangement il ne désirait pas le savoir… pas pour l'instant.

« Alors comment tu te sens Naruto ?, s'inquiéta Sasuke en caressant toujours ses cheveux.

_Brisé... mille... morceaux, réussit péniblement à répondre le malade.

_Tu m'étonnes, tu as besoin de repos.

_Toi... aussi, rétorqua le blond.

_Hn ?

_Tu ...fatigué... à cause…de moi ?

_Tu aimerais entendre que _oui_, n'est-ce pas ?

_Dis... la vérité.

_La vérité, hein ? »

Sasuke rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme alité. Il posa son front contre celui un peu fiévreux de Naruto. D'une main il cacha les yeux du malade. Son souffle chaud caressait les lèvres du blond, leurs bouches séparées seulement de quelques petits centimètres.

Naruto soupira d'aise.

Il sentait la respiration calme du brun tout contre lui, se laissant aller lorsque la main de l'autre jeune homme commença à parcourir tendrement son visage. Oh il le savait qu'il ne devait pas être très beau en ce moment mais il appréciait tout même le geste de douceur. Cette tendresse dont témoignait Sasuke, il ne l'avait qu'avec lui. Le brun passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond n'allant pas plus loin. Naruto frissonna. Une intimité particulière reliait les deux jeunes gens.

L'Uchiha murmura alors tout contre la joue du convalescent.

« Oui, j'étais mort de peur... j'ai tremblé … j'ai cru te perdre, Dobe. »

Les lèvres de sasuke effleurèrent tendrement celles de Naruto avant de se poser sur elles, maladroitement d'abord. Puis le baiser s'approfondit devenant plus brulant, le brun suçait avidement la langue de Naruto, tout en mordant les lèvres trop sèches du blond, le blessant au passage. Tant de souffrance, de peine dans ce baiser. A bout de souffle le brun se releva, scrutant intensément de ses yeux noirs ce visage si beau en temps normal, si délicat, couvert d'hématomes.

« Je ...je voulais...pas Sas'ke... désolé.

_Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi serais tu désolé ? Ne t'excuse pas.

_Désolé.

_Arrête ! L'important est que tu ailles mieux. »

Le brun déposa encore ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto avant de se reculer du lit du malade, déviant ses yeux vers le sol, évitant sciemment de rencontrer les deux lagons du blond. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

De sa main valide et perfusionnée, Naruto fit signe à son visiteur de se rapprocher. Celui-ci obéit. Sasuke glissa prudemment sa main dans la paume moite du blond. Faible. Cette poigne habituellement si vigoureuse arrivait difficilement à se refermer correctement dans la sienne.

Naruto essaya de plonger son regard dans celui de Sasuke sans jamais réussir à rencontrer les magnifiques onyx. Si la voix de l'Uchiha était tel que dans ses souvenirs, les traits de son visage semblaient plus tendus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Triste, désemparé. C'est ce que Naruto crut déceler sur le visage de Sasuke, mais sans être vraiment certain à cause de son mal de tête.

Pourquoi Sasuke, si fort, si solide, semblait-il si abattu ? Qu'est-ce qui réussit à fissurer ainsi son masque d'impassibilité ? L'Uchiha était un roc. Solide, fier, limite un peu orgueilleux, voire même prétentieux, ne pliant jamais devant rien ni personne. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui sonnait faux dans tout ça?

Habituellement, Naruto se reposait sans crainte sur Sasuke. Le brun l'épaulait, le soutenait, le protégeait, prenant soin de lui, mais là même s'il ne distinguait pas clairement le visage de l'Uchiha, il savait qu'il y avait une fausse note quelque part.

Il aurait tant voulut à son tour pourvoir rassuré, réconforté le brun, mais allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'aider et apaiser cette peur qui émanait de son amant.

Oui son amant. Celui qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de deux ans. Celui avec qui il vivait. L'homme qu'il avait choisi et qu'il aimait.

_Sasuke !_

« Sas... ke ?

_...

_Il... s'passe...quoi ?

_Hn ?

_Pour...quoi, bébé ?

_...

_Sasuke ? Qu'est ce ...qui... va pas ?

_Rien, tout va bien, mon ange.

_Tu... mens... Sasu. »

Sasuke détourna juste la tête jouant avec le bracelet de sa montre à son poignet gauche. Ce qui n'allait pas ? Absolument tout ! Comment cette situation pouvait elle être normale ? Comment Naruto pouvait-il être dans cet état ?

« Sasu... dis la... Vérité...

_Quelle vérité Dobe ?

_Sais...pas... mais dis... la.

_Il n'y a rien à dire Naruto. Rien du tout.

_Sas…

_Ha j'allais oublier, coupa l'Uchiha, tu as de la visite.

_Qui ?

_Surprise ! »

Une petite moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de Naruto. Il avait connu son petit ami plus subtil et faire preuve de plus de ruses pour détourner une conversation. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son amant, mais sa gorge douloureuse, la migraine lancinante et cette position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait, le dissuadaient de monter au front et d'avoir une explication _de suite_. Alors il garda pour lui ses remarques, pour l'instant. Tôt ou tard, cette discussion aurait lieu. Sasuke ne pourra pas indéfiniment se défiler.

Naruto tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke qui ouvrait déjà la porte de la chambre et sortit. Les bruits de l'extérieur accentuèrent un peu plus la tempête dans son cerveau. Comme ces infirmières pouvaient être bruyantes. Dire que l'on préconisait le repos dans l'hôpital alors que la moitié du temps l'on ne cessait d'entendre les bruits des pas, les chuchotements, les rires et autres nuisances de la part du personnel hospitalier. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, et pour une fois ce n'était pas faux de le dire.

Mollement Naruto s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans ses couvertures, fermant les yeux pour atténuer le mal. Comme cela faisait du bien de revoir le visage d'un être aimé, et à la vue de Sasuke, il se dit qu'il voulait guérir plus vite pour retrouver tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Il soupira d'aise. Bientôt il serait de retour chez lui enfin _chez_ _eux._ Et peu importait ce qui avait bien puis lui arriver, la vie reprendrait son cours il s'en fit la promesse.

Lentement il se mit à somnoler. La fatigue. Traitresse.

Dans un demi-sommeil il entendit de nouveau la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et des murmures s'amplifier. Paresseusement, il ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke était revenu accompagné de deux autres personnes. Laborieusement il se releva, ajustant son coussin dans son dos pour un meilleur maintien. Mieux installé, il fixa ses visiteurs. Ses azurs s'écarquillèrent. Pour une surprise !

« Ma...man ? Papa ? »

Ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas ? Ses parents étaient là pour lui ? Depuis combien de temps déjà ne s'étaient-ils pas vus ? Six mois environ ou un peu plus. Dans tous les cas depuis trop longtemps. Ses yeux brillant de larmes rencontrèrent ceux vert de sa mère. Une perle salée glissa sur sa joue.

« Ma…ma...maman… »

Incapable de dire autre chose, il secouait juste la tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Sa réflexion ne fut pas poussée au-delà que déjà des bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, écrasant malencontreusement son bras cassé.

_Aïeuuuuu._

Orchidée et jasmin ! Ce parfum, toujours le même, tendre, maternel: Kushina. Malgré la perfusion qui s'enfonçait complètement dans son bras il serra sa mère tout contre lui. Malgré les années elle restait toujours la même.

_Douce maman._

Dans le creux du cou de son fils la rouquine pleurait.

Son unique enfant, sa merveille, son plus grand trésor ; méconnaissable avec toutes ses blessures sur son visage.

« Mon bébé ! Mon bébé ! Que s'est –il passé ?... J'étais morte d'angoisse lorsque Sasuke nous a appelés pour nous prévenir. On a pris le premier avion pour être à tes cotés durant cette épreuve mon poussin... »

L'étreinte de sa mère se raffermit encore un peu plus au moment où elle porta son regard sur le corps fragile de son fils. Naruto commençait à manquer d'air, étouffé par les bras de Kushina sanglotante. Maladroitement il voulut se dégager, reprendre un peu d'oxygène, mais la rouquine ne désirait pas relâcher son enfant. S'accrochant à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le découvrir si faible, sans défense comme lorsqu'il était enfant, ré-aviva un peu plus l'instinct naturel de protection de la femme. Elle veillerait sur son unique fils et plus rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Même si Naruto avait à présent vingt quatre ans, il n'en restait pas moins à ses yeux son petit garçon de deux ans qui avait toujours besoin d'elle.

Quelqu'un pressa doucement sur l'épaule de Kushina la faisant se retourner. Son regard menthe à l'eau rencontra l'équivalent de celui du malade. Kushina se redressa.

« Chérie, si tu le serres aussi fort, c'est toi qui va le tuer, taquina tendrement son mari.

_Je ne peux pas le tuer Minato, c'est mon fils voyons. Je vais prendre soin de lui et il va guérir en un rien de temps.

_Maman... papa a... raison tu..tu vas... m'étouffer. Pou...pousse toi... juste... un peu tu ...m'écrases.

_Oh pardon mon cœur. C'est mieux comme ça ? Attends je vais arranger tes coussins.

_Merci. »

Après avoir bordé son fils, Kushina tira une chaise et s'assit tout contre son lit en profitant pour lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

Faire entendre raison à une mère ne servait à rien. Plus silencieux que sa femme, Minato se rapprocha de leur garçon, répondant par un sourire éclatant à celui plus pâle que lui adressa Naruto.

Tout comme son épouse il passa sa main dans la tignasse blonde du convalescent. A ce geste Naruto ferma les yeux, depuis tout petit son père caressait sa tête de cette manière pour le rassurer et l'apaiser.

L'impression étrange de retourner en enfance l'envahit. Ses parents à ses cotés, veillant, le protégeant. Alors une boule naquit dans sa gorge, sans savoir pourquoi ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Cette situation, tout cela, ce n'était pas un simple accident qui l'avait mené ici. La raison de son séjour à l'hôpital était plus grave. Un mal plus profond, une douleur plus intense, sinon jamais Sasuke n'aurait pris la peine de déranger ses parents qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du monde.

_Non pas pour une futilité._

Alors comme pour un enfant que l'on cajole après un cauchemar, Kushina le prit comme elle put dans ses bras, murmurant doucement à son oreille des paroles que seul Naruto pouvait entendre.

Une mélodie connue et à la fois nouvelle. Une chanson encrée dans l'inconscient, le replongeant dans des souvenirs oubliés. Berceuse... douce quiétude d'autrefois alors ses larmes se tarirent. Calme, à nouveau.

A l'autre bout de la pièce Sasuke se tenait le plus éloigné possible du tableau parfait d'amour de la famille Namikaze. Son compagnon serait mieux entouré et protégé avec ses parents qu'avec lui. Car lui n'avait servi à rien.

_Si inutile._

L'Uchiha observait d'un œil morne la réunion de famille improvisée.

En silence il s'éclipsa de la chambre même s'il était le compagnon de Naruto, ses parents devaient sans doute ressentir le besoin de se retrouver en intimité avec leur fils. Puis il étouffait à rester là et tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait plus à affronter cette vision d'un Naruto allongé et sans défense.

Il longea le dédale de couloirs et arriva devant les machines à café. Il se passa une main sur le visage s'attardant un moment sur son menton râpeux. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas dormi ? Dix. Dix longs jours de stress non stop.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jeans à la recherche de monnaie. Du café. La seule chose que son estomac arrivait encore à supporter et garder était le breuvage noir amer. Il avala un gorgé du liquide brulant. Cela avait l'avantage de le tenir éveiller et de garder son esprit clair.

Les idées claires ? Enfin presque. Pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il avait encore toute sa raison ? Lui-même finissait par en douter.

Car s'il avait eu toutes ses capacités de réflexion, sa conscience, jamais il n'aurait attendu huit jours pour prévenir les parents de son amant.

Même si au début il réussit à se justifier prétextant ne pas vouloir imposer à Kushina la vision de son fils dans un état des plus pitoyables à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Lui-même en eut la nausée lorsqu'il découvrit sur le sol de leur cuisine, Naruto nu en sang et brisé.

Par quel miracle Kami sama, Naruto réussit-il à l'appeler avant de sombrer dans le coma ? Comment ce miracle était-il possible surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ?

Ce soir là, chose rare chez Sasuke qui détestait être déranger quand il se trouvait au travail, il laissa sans pouvoir se l'expliquer son portable allumer alors qu'il l'éteignait en permanence pour ne pas être importuné. Lorsqu'à 23 h 11 son téléphone sonna, il décrocha quasiment aussitôt. C'est à peine s'il reconnut la voix de Naruto. Un murmure plus qu'un véritable appel à l'aide. Sans réfléchir ni se justifier, il abandonna tout ce qu'il faisait et fila chez lui le pied constamment sur l'accélérateur. Il trouva la porte d'entrée entrouverte et toutes les lumières éteintes. C'est l'odeur âpre du sang qui l'inquiéta aussitôt. Alors comme un chien il suivit la piste olfactive pour finalement découvrir son petit ami baignant dans une mare de sang.

A cette remémoration, Sasuke avala une autre gorgé de café. C'était une honte de nommé ce jus de chaussette _café_, mais il devait se contenter de ça pour le moment.

De nouveau l'Uchiha se replongea dans ses vagabondages intérieurs.

S'il n'avertit pas de suite les parents de Naruto ce fut simplement parce qu'il n'osait pas affronter lui-même sa propre faiblesse. Incapable de protéger l'être aimé. Inexcusable pour l'Uchiha ; un total déshonneur.

Il fit même une chose stupide ce soir là en découvrant son amant, avant d'appeler l'ambulance, il le nettoya un minimum avant de le vêtir.

Oui, il avait sciemment corrompu des preuves, des indices, mais sur l'instant il en avait cure de tout le baratin policier. Il s'en foutait royalement que d'éventuelles pistes pouvant faire remonter aux coupables soient effacées.

Personne ne devait voir Naruto aussi mal en point. Personne ! La dignité de son homme passait avant tout, même avant le bon sens et la raison.

Il introduisit dans l'appareil une autre pièce et il regarda sans vraiment le voir le liquide s'écouler dans le gobelet. C'est au bout du troisième _bip_ signalant que la boisson était prête qu'il se saisit du verre en plastique.

Jamais de sa vie Sasuke ne sentit aussi si faible, inutile et impuissant.

Son boulot consistait à sauver des vies, pour cela il devait en éliminer certaines pour le bien des autres.

Tous les jours il se défonçait pour des personnes lui étant totalement étrangères et qu'il ne revoyait que très rarement par la suite. Tous les jours il rendait cette ville un peu plus sûre. Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'y était pas arrivé avec Naruto ? Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, de culpabilité le prenait aux entrailles, ne le quittant plus depuis presque deux semaines.

Alors dans sa tête les _si_ défilaient, se repassant le film de cette journée dans tout les sens possible.

_S'il_ ne s'était pas disputé ce jour là avec son amant, rien ne serait arrivé à Naruto.

_S'il_ n'avait pas travaillé ce soir là, rien ne serait arrivé à Naruto.

_S'il_ n'avait pas fait passer sa carrière à sa vie personnelle, rien ne serait arrivé à Naruto.

_S'il_ n'avait pas annulé la soirée qu'ils devaient passer ensemble, rien ne serait arrivé à Naruto. _Si_ et encore d'autre _si_ qui le rendaient chaque jour un peu plus coupable.

Rien n'aurait dû arriver, Naruto n'aurait jamais dû se faire agresser, ni frappé à mort, ni vi... Non ce mot il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le dire. Peut-être que jamais il ne pourrait le prononcer avec le nom de son amant dans la même phrase…

Il releva son poignet et regarda sa montre, cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était parti, alors sans joie, il retourna en direction de la chambre affronter sa faute. Oui, il était le seul et unique responsable de ce gâchis.

Tout aussi discrètement qu'il sortit, il entra sans faire de bruit et resta en retrait dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Kushina parler.

« ... tu te rends compte que t'es réveillé depuis avant-hier, alors ne force pas mon poussin tu es encore trop faible... puis pourquoi il a mis autant de temps pour nous prévenir hein ? Si nous avions été informés dès le début nous serions venus bien avant mon bébé... dire que tu as été dans le coma pendant tout ce temps...

_Kushina !, la voix de Minato claqua, ferme, rappelant à l'ordre sa femme. Sasuke ne voulait pas nous inquiété c'est pour cela qu'il a attendu avant de nous l'annoncer. Et ce n'est pas étonnant quand on voit ta réaction excessive.

_Sache Minato qu'une mère n'est jamais excessive, elle a toujours la réaction adéquate. Et de plus je sais très bien ce que Sasuke a voulu faire et je ne lui reproche rien. Mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon garçon. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as porté pendant dix longs mois dans ton ventre, qui a souffert le martyr pendant plus de huit heures en salle de travail pour le mettre au monde et ce sans péridurale...

_Et voilà c'est reparti, lança Minato en se levant de sa chaisse »

Le père du malade roula des yeux de manière théâtrale, mimant d'une manière grotesque sa femme. Cela arracha un difficile sourire à son fils, au contraire de son épouse qui bouda. Puis Minato préféra battre en retrait lorsque Kushina commença à partir dans une énumération plus que douteuses des sacrifices qu'elle fit en devenant sa femme et aussi mère. Ne jamais contredire une femme, surtout la sienne qui semblait avoir une mémoire incroyablement sélective.

Minato se retourna et remarqua Sasuke, dans son coin, silencieux. Doucement, il se rapprocha du compagnon de leur fils, devinant en croisant ses onyx la douleur muette. Il posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme une main réconfortante. Alors à voix basse il parla ne voulant pas que sa femme et son fils entendent sa discussion avec Sasuke.

« Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qu'il lui est arrivé Sasuke. Ne te culpabilise pas. Cela aurait put arriver à n'importe qui tu sais... Tu as sauvé la vie de notre enfant et ça c'est l'essentiel. Parfois nous somme impuissants devant les choses, c'est comme ça. C'est horrible certes mais il est vivant c'est déjà un miracle, Sasuke.

_...

_Ni sa mère ni moi ne te jugeons pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es coupable de rien alors ne te tourmente pas inutilement. Nous te remercions de tout notre cœur d'avoir pris soin de lui, Sasuke. »

Le remercier ? De quoi ? Ne pas se tourmenter ? Mais comment devait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il juste accepter que pour se protéger Naruto avait inconsciemment fait un blocage, cadenassant dans son cerveau ce qui lui était arrivé. Préférant l'oubli. Comment pouvait-il, lui Sasuke Uchiha, accepter cette situation ?

S'il avait refusé cette mission ce soir là….Un début de sanglot mourut dans sa gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Si, il était coupable, mais Minato l'ignorait, c'était tout. Lui savait et connaissait sa part de responsabilité dans l'horreur vécue par Naruto, mais comme toujours les mots lui manquaient

Putain, pourquoi Minato lui parlait ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Sasuke avait beau se dire et se croire fort mais là il était à bout. Epuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout contenir en lui. Il voulait chialer, hurler et laisser sa rage exploser une bonne fois pour toute, mais pas face à Naruto et encore moins devant ses parents. Il renifla un peu fortement et détourna son visage sur le paysage extérieur.

La journée était chaude pour un mois de mai, selon certain l'été serait caniculaire. Il se contrefichait de toutes ces prévisions qui au final ne s'avéraient jamais exacte, mais une en particulier le serait et il ferait tout pour cela. La voix de son beau père le tira de sa contemplation.

« Je sais comment tu es, Sasuke. Je te connais depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes, mais ne garde pas tout en toi. Si tu as mal alors partage-le avec lui dès qu'il en sera capable. Même s'il y a du déni de la part de Naruto, tôt ou tard il y fera face. Il se devra de le faire pour avancer. Il est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, tu peux compter sur lui. Ne te détruis pas inutilement. Tu as le droit de pleurer pour ceux que tu aimes, Sasuke. Les larmes ne sont pas une faiblesse, mais une preuve de courage. Ne l'oublis pas. »

Minato ébouriffa les cheveux du brun d'un geste paternel. Il savait pertinemment que le brun ne répondrait pas. Avec le temps, il s'habitua au silence du compagnon de son fils. Sasuke n'était pas d'un naturel très loquace. Toutefois Minato s'étonnait toujours de voir comment Naruto arrivait à faire sortir de ses gonds Sasuke. En compagnie de son amant le taciturne Uchiha devenait bavard, à la limite de la pipelette.

Depuis tout petit déjà, Sasuke jouait les durs et les fiers. Enfant, il cachait toujours ses sentiments. Le petit garçon devenu adulte se prenait pour un roc. Inébranlable, pourtant c'était faux.

Le brun n'aimait pas montrer des signes de faiblesse surtout pas devant témoin.

Minato reporta son attention sur sa femme et leur fils. Il toussota captant le regard de Kushina. Il était temps de partir. Son épouse caressa encore le visage de son enfant, le parcourant de baisers tendres avant de s'extirper de sa chaise.

« Nous allons te laisser mon chéri, mais je te promets que nous reviendrons te voir dans la soirée et demain aussi et après demain et...

_Ma…man... j'ai ...compris

_Oui mon lapin, excuse moi, je me fais tellement de soucis, mais je sais que tu vas aller mieux maintenant. Puis Sasuke veille sur toi.

_Oui... il est... toujours là. »

Kushina sourit tendrement à son fils qui dévorait des yeux son compagnon. Voir l'amour qui émanait de Naruto même en pareille circonstance la rassura. Même s'il faudrait du temps, son fils surmontera cette épreuve et puis il n'était pas seul Sasuke veillait.

La rouquine s'avança vers son beau-fils, lui caressa doucement la joue avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

« Prends soin de lui, Sasuke. Et merci pour tout. »

Minato et Kushina s'en allèrent. Un long silence tomba sur la chambre. Sasuke restait toujours dans son coin, fixant sans le voir le parking en contrebas, les bras croisés sur le torse. Naruto attendit et profita de ses instants pour observer plus attentivement Sasuke, chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire avant.

Déjà il remarqua l'allure négligée du brun lui qui adorait être toujours présentable. Ensuite, il vit l'anxiété du jeune homme, qui croisait et décroisait sans cesse ses bras. Il savait que s'il faisait encore un effort, il serait capable de lire en Sasuke comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais comme si l'autre homme s'était rendu compte de la réflexion du blond, Sasuke se retourna. Ses yeux croisèrent rapidement ceux de Naruto, mais il baissa sa tête, honteux. Pourquoi ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sasuke refusait de le regarder ?

Naruto tendit sa main valide à son amant. Il voulait ressentir sa chaleur. Ressentir ce lien qui les unissait. Même si revoir ses parents et gouter aux caresses de sa mère lui fit du bien, c'étaient bel et bien les gestes de tendresse de Sasuke qu'il préférait le plus. Face à la main pâle que lui offrait Naruto, Sasuke hésita un instant avant de saisir cette paume tiède. Lentement l'Uchiha la passa sur sa joue râpeuse.

« Tu fais…grè…grève du ra...soir, Sa'ske ?

_Quoi, la barbe ne me va pas ?

_Nann...j'ai…j'aime pas

_Je me raserais alors si tu n'aimes pas.

_Bébé ?

_Oui ?

_Tu de... vrais rentrer dormir… un peu. Tu...tu es crevé.

_...

_T'inquiètes pas…pour moi…je vais…bien.

_Dobe, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi tant que tu seras là. »

Naruto se tut quelques instants appréciant en silence les caresses de son amant, puis une interrogation qu'il ne souhaitait s'insinua en lui. Non poser cette question serait _comprendre_ donc _savoir_. Et il ne voulait pas savoir, pas maintenant. Plus tard peut être mais pas maintenant. Pourtant il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps la détresse de Sasuke.

« Sasu c'était si grave que ça ? »

Un silence pour seule réponse à sa question.

Pas un de ces silences que Naruto arrivait facilement à décrypter chez son homme, non. Celui-ci était différent, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas quelle signification lui donner. Car chez Sasuke les silences étaient des réponses, le brun n'aimant pas toujours usé inutilement sa salive. Il n'y aurait pas de réponse à sa question, Naruto le comprit. Ne pas insister cela ne mènerait rien avec l'Uchiha. Puis les lèvres du brun déposèrent des baisers tièdes sur son visage.

Ce n'est pas qu'il redoutait la réaction du blond, bien qu'il en eut un aperçu deux jours avant ayant assisté à la crise que piqua Naruto en se souvenant. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Naruto comme cela, désemparé, perdu, affolé. Paniqué.

Bien sûr que son petit ami ferait face à un moment ou à un autre, mais le plus tard possible serait le mieux selon l'Uchiha. Cette fois ci il protégerait l'être aimé.

Dans la famille Uchiha, il est de tradition d'être policer et ce depuis des générations remontant jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Tout comme le reste de sa lignée, Sasuke ne faisait pas exception. Le patriarche était préfet de police. L'ainé de la fratrie occupait depuis peu le poste de commissaire, quant à Sasuke, il intégra huit mois plus tôt les forces spéciales de Konoha. Protéger et servir. C'était son devoir... avec Naruto il échoua.

Lui si rompu à la souffrance, à la vu du sang, de corps dans des états minables. Habitué à garder toujours la tête froide, ne laissant jamais la moindre émotion troubler son cœur et son visage... là il n'y arrivait plus. Jouer la comédie plus longtemps serait difficile. Juste pour quelques heures il devait sortir et s'aérer un peu, mais laisser Naruto seul...

« Sa'ske ? J'aime... pas quand tu... pleurniches essaya de taquiner le malade.

_Qui pleurniche Dobe ? Je ne suis pas toi.

_Suis pas...un...pleurnichard...

_Ha oui ? C'est qui le gamin qui se faisait maltraité en primaire et qui venait toujours pleurer près de moi pour que je le protège ?

_C'est pas... du jeu... ça remonte à long... temps.

_C'est toi qui as commencé.

_Ouais, j'avoue. Sa'ske... fais-moi plaisir... rentre... te reposer

_Hn.

_Plus... plus rien... ne peut m'arriver, tu...sais.

_Je préf...

_Non... va dormir. »

C'était un ordre, pas d'appel possible. Alors Sasuke obtempéra, accordant cette victoire à son amant. Puis il était vrai que son corps lui réclamait un minimum de repos histoire de récupérer un peu et recharger ses batteries. Avant de sortir de la chambre et _abandonner son Naruto_, il l'embrassa encore une dernière fois.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte le blond l'interpela de sa voix faible.

« Ma mère n'est... pas au courant... n'est-ce pas ?

_Naruto ?

_Des raisons de mon hos... hospitali...sation.

_Mon ange...

_Répond juste par oui... ou non... je... dois... savoir, Sasu. »

Le brun soupira se passant une main hésitante sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son compagnon, mais lui cacher la vérité... c'était trop dur.

«Sasu... s'il... te plait.

_Non elle ne l'est pas, lâcha laconiquement le brun.

_Merci Sasuke. »

Sans rien rajouter d'autre l'Uchiha sortit, de l'autre coté de la porte close, il entendit un gémissement puis des pleures que l'on étouffait. Il se mordit rageusement les lèvres avant de partir presque en courant en direction des escaliers pour fuir loin de la douleur... loin de Naruto.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Note de mon Bêta HeyBobby : **

J'aime bien, comme souvent.

Désolé, j'ai pris mon temps pour corrigé.

Dis-moi la prochaine fois si c'est pressé.

Pour le titre, j'y réfléchis, je te dirai si je trouve.

Ton histoire me fait penser un peu à un article que j'ai lu, un homme avait tout perdu lors d'un séisme, sa femme, ses filles, sa maison… Mais il souriait, debout sur les débris de sa maison. Le journaliste lui demande pourquoi et l'homme lui répond qu'il a tout perdu mais qu'il lui reste une chose, ce sourire qu'aimait tant sa femme.

Bonne continuation

Bye

Bisous

_**Merci merci, mais bon je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre mais ton soutien et tes corrections sont vraiment importants pour moi. Bon j'ai fais pas mal de changements dans ce chapitre donc si tu vois des fautes sois pas choqué c'est moi.**_

* * *

_**Alors Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? **_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait. A vo'te bon cœur une p'tite review pour une auteure en mal d'inspiration.**_

_**Par contre juste une petite remarque, bon un petit coup de gueule. **_

_**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes rajoutent cette fiction dans leurs alertes ou encore dans leurs favoris, mais elles ne laissent hélas pas un petit commentaire pour me donner leur avis. C'est peut être un oubli (cela m'arrive aussi) mais il et toujours agréable d'avoir l'avis d'une personne que de figurer sur une liste.**_

_**Voilà pour le coup de gueule c'est fait.**_

_**Sinon pour la suite je ne vais pas m'avancer sur une date car je ne l'ai pas encore envoyé à corriger à mon bêta bien qu'il soit fini depuis un moment... me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai moi-même pas la réponse. Puis je risque d'être absente un petit moment pour raison de santé... désolé. **_

_**Sinon une bonne nouvelle, j'ai déjà écris le dernier chapitre de cette fic, par contre je ne sais pas le nombre total de chapitre qu'il y aura. Mystère mystère... je suis une aberration vivante.**_

_**Voilà prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Poutoux**_

_**Mimosa en mode insomniaque **_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Boys Don't Cry

_**Hola**__** !**_

_**Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre qui arrive avec presque un mois de retard, mais j'avais prévenu donc faut pas m'en vouloir. Puis méga bug de FFnet impossible de poster pendant plus d'une semaine, mais voilà le problème est réglé et la suite est là. **_

_**Un merci spécial à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et surtout celles anonymes, auxquelles je ne peux hélas pas répondre vu qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse mail.**_

_**merci à mon bêta HeyBobby pour sa correction**_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 3 qui n'est pas particulièrement long, j'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin.**_

* * *

_** Chapitre 3 : Boys Don't Cry**_

Des nombreuses choses qui avaient le don de l'agacer, l'attente était de loin la pire. Même si en temps normal, il cachait son impatience et sa nervosité derrière ses airs impassibles, là, faire semblant devenait impossible.

Il ne faisait que cela depuis quelque temps : attendre. Faire preuve de patience, laisser le temps au temps et d'autres balivernes dans le même genre. Ces idiots ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient ni de quoi il en retournait.

Patienter ! Comment le pouvait-il ? En permanence sous stress, constamment à fleur de peau, poireauter durant des heures pour finalement toucher son but il savait faire. Mais patienter au téléphone, non il ne savait pas faire.

Depuis plus de dix longues minutes, il écoutait en boucle _la pie voleuse de Rossini_. Cette écervelée de standardiste devait l'avoir oublié et discutaillait sans doute de banalités creuses avec une de ses idiotes de collègues.

_Maudite administration !_

D'un geste rageur, il raccrocha violement le combiné du téléphone. L'appareil émit un petit bruit suspect, laissant deviner sa fin probable. Plus la peine d'espérer pouvoir rappeler avec. _Saleté de machine ! _

Son poing cogna avec force le sol en teck de la terrasse. La douleur ne le fit même pas réagir. Tout son corps semblait comme anesthésié, insensible.

Fatigué, il laissa retomber son corps vers l'arrière, appréciant la chaleur du bois. Les yeux grands ouverts fixant les nuages dansant dans le ciel. La vie tout autour de lui continuait alors que pour lui... Il ne savait pas.

Sasuke porta son avant bras sur son visage, protégeant ses yeux de l'agression du soleil. Prendre le temps, hein ? Comme s'il en avait à perdre… du temps.

Il étira ses lèvres, un rictus sur le visage. Une main tendue avec une tasse fumante vint troubler sa vision. Ses yeux clignèrent, il se releva pour distinguer plus nettement le suicidaire qui osait perturber son aura de colère. Certain ne tenait vraiment pas à leur vie. Finalement il soupira, las, quand il découvrit l'intrus.

« Enervé p'tit frère ?

_ ...

_ Je vais dire que la réponse est _oui_.

_ ...

_ Ton éloquence m'étonnera toujours Sasuke !

_ Que fais-tu ici _grand frère_ ?

_ Hm... N'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui devrais te retourner la question ? C'est rare de te voir à la maison, observa l'ainé.

_ J'avais envie de changer un peu d'air**.**

_ C'est maman qui va être contente de te voir, mais évite de casser son téléphone elle risque de mal le prendre.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'est pas solide.

_ Mais bien sûr... Comment va Naruto ? »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi eut un vague signe de la main de son cadet. L'ainé savait le sujet sensible. Comme pour confirmation, son jeune frère se renfrogna dans son mutisme. Forcer Sasuke ne servait à rien, encore moins maintenant. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Itachi prit place à côté de son frère. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Sasuke porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres. En silence le plus jeune apprécia l'amertume du breuvage, son frère le laissa finir avant de s'étirer bruyamment.

Sasuke soupira en remarquant son manège. Un peu de silence et de quiétude, était-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Il lui voulait quoi son frérot ? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse.

« Tu dors ici ce soir ? Tu es rarement des autres pour diner.

_ J'ai un domicile moi, pas comme certain qui traine tout le temps chez les parents.

_ Le _certain_ te dit que c'est plus confortable chez les vieux que chez lui.

_ Bizarre que papa ne t'ait pas encore chassé hors de la maison.

_ Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Avec qui jouerait-il au scrabble sinon ?

_ Tsss.

_ Puis je suis nourri, logé, blanchi sans faire le moindre effort, que demande le peuple!

_ Je comprends pourquoi t'es célibataire. Qui aimerait se caser avec un gars de plus de trente piges qui vit encore chez ses parents ?

_ Tu es bien loquace aujourd'hui, Sa-chan. Sache cher petit frère que si je suis toujours célibataire c'est que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare assez douée pour la cuisine et d'autres activités plus intimes, et puis je suis un homme dangereux. Cela les effraye.

_ Avoir le derrière collé à un fauteuil dix heures par jour, c'est vachement dangereux... pour ton cholestérol, Ita-san.

_ Tu es méchant petit frère. Tes mots me fendent le cœur, plaisanta Itachi en en mimant un poignard contre sa poitrine.

_ Itachi, je n'ai pas envie de faire de l'humour.

_ Je le sais Sa-chan, mais voir mon petit frère préféré déprimer, je n'aime pas vraiment.

_ Je suis ton _unique_ frère.

_ Raison de plus, rajouta tristement l'ainé. »

Sasuke reporta son regard sur le jardin, et fixa particulièrement le parterre de fleurs que Mikoto entretenait avec soin et amour. Sur la corolle d'une des pâquerettes, une abeille se posa cherchant le pollen. Insouciante créature ne voyant pas le danger tendu plus loin par une toile d'araignée.

Sasuke contempla l'insecte se faire capturer puis lentement dévorer. La scène lui en rappela une qu'il désirait plus que tout effacer, mais cela était impossible.

La mémoire était une chose fourbe. Se jouant de vous sans cesse, vous imposant ses désirs, dictant sa volonté. Lui ne voulait qu'oublier et avancer... oublier.

_Naruto._

Alors comme souvent, une boule naquit dans sa gorge. Il leva ses yeux et fixa le soleil. S'éblouir pour bruler ses rétines et n'avoir jamais rien vu, effacer tout ce sang. Effacer la peur, l'angoisse. Ce corps meurtri, cette violence, l'acharnement.

Itachi passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Sasuke. Fébrile, le cadet se mordit les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Ce qu'Itachi voulait faire il le savait, mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire cela, peut être ne le pourrait-il jamais.

La main d'Itachi caressait toujours son dos, l'apaisant malgré tout. Sasuke voulait lui dire d'arrêter, de le laisser, de l'abandonner car personne ne pouvait l'aider, pas même son frère. Depuis toujours il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Itachi en cas de problème, mais cette fois ci c'était différent.

Trop personnel, trop intime pour demander de l'aide. Il devait se débrouiller seul, faire face à ses erreurs. Son erreur. D'ailleurs il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être aidé. Même si le docteur Koichi prétendait le contraire, si tout le monde lui disait des mots d'encouragement, il n'avait besoin de personne. Il y arriverait seul car il connaissait le seul et unique moyen de se soulager de ce fardeau qui oppressait son cœur.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en revoyant le réveil de Naruto. La panique, les pleurs, les cris et l'effroi. Puis les larmes qu'il ne vit pas car il préféra fuir que d'affronter encore la peine de son amant.

Comment pouvait-on l'aider après avoir vu ça ?

Comment pouvait-on l'aider après avoir vécu ça ?

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un minable, un incapable, un lâche et pire encore.

Sa main cogna sur le teck de la terrasse, la tasse de café se renversa. La caresse d'Itachi s'accentua dans son dos.

Connerie de frère, connerie de vie, connerie de cœur. Itachi devait être content là, non ? Il avait réussit. Il craquait, le masque se fissurait.

Hurler, crier de rage, tout casser, se défouler sur n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, évacuer cette tension accumuler depuis des jours. Mais chialer, pleurer un bon coup...

Il souffla, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était à bout, il ne pouvait contenir plus, même en faisant des efforts, il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur le consumait, la culpabilité l'accablait. Tous cela devaient sortir, être évacué, sinon il en deviendrait fou.

Les garçons ne pleurent pas Sasuke, c'est ce que son père lui disait toujours enfant.

_Les garçons ne pleurent__ pas._

Pourtant c'était faux, les garçons pleuraient. Surtout les petits garçons, il le savait.

Sasuke tourna sa tête, croisa les yeux de son frère, semblables aux siens. Sans parler, Itachi approuvait. Le visage du cadet se crispa dans une grimace de douleur, les yeux brillants. Itachi était bien le seul à ne l'avoir jamais jugé enfant.

Alors montrer quelques instants de faiblesse, tomber le masque devant Itachi ne le gênait pas. Combien de fois, d'ailleurs, avait-il pleuré sur l'épaule de son frère ? Tellement de fois mais toujours sans témoin autour.

Déjà à son entrée en maternelle, il joua les braves devant sa mère, se moquant même des autres enfants en larmes qui ne voulaient pas laisser leurs parents partir, alors que la veille il sanglota tout l'après-midi dans les bras de son ainé. Il avait le trouillomètre au maximum, une peur bleue de rentrer à l'école, effrayé par l'idée de ne pas réussir à se faire d'ami, de ne pas être accepté ni aimé.

Itachi le cajola tendrement, le rassurant, disant que l'école était marrant et qu'il se ferait un tas d'amis car il était un gosse génial et exceptionnel.

Il pleurnicha des jours entiers tout contre le torse d'Itachi quand il se rendit compte de son attirance pour son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver alors qu'il finissait le collège. Les filles ne l'intéressaient plus, il tournait homo.

_« __Ni-san, j'suis malade, j'suis anormal. Papa va m' faire enfermer, j'veux pas. Aide-moi. »_

Itachi resta avec lui, allant même jusqu'à dormir avec son petit frère toutes les nuits, lui disant qu'il était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour leur père.

_« Personne ne te fera enferm__er, Sa-chan, et tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Les parents seront un peu secoués mais sois certain qu'ils continueront à t'aimer. Puis, Naruto est vraiment beau garçon, tu sais.»_

Il gémit durant des heures au téléphone le jour où il fît sa déclaration à Naruto et que celui-ci le rejeta sèchement. Itachi alors à l'université était revenu exprès pour lui. Et passa toute la semaine à le distraire et lui trouver un éventuel petit copain.

Il pleura comme une madeleine quand il rompu pour la première fois avec son petit copain. Son frère en mission, la compromit pour venir consoler son cadet. Ce souvenir demeurait bien ancré en lui.

_Pourquoi ? _

Une larme roula sur sa joue. La souffrance ressentie cette fois là lui revint en mémoire.

Il se rappelait comme il fit le fier quand Naruto le largua, devant leurs amis, devant toute l'école. Il était parti sans rien dire, ni se défendre. Sans larmes, sans se retourner. Une fois que le lycée fut hors de vue, il courut pour rentrer chez lui, empruntant l'entrée arrière pour ne pas croiser ses parents.

Son cœur allait exploser tant il avait mal. Il lui semblait qu'il mourait. Ca ne pouvait pas être fini entre eux ? Il avait fait le con, il l'admettait, mais pourquoi Naruto avait fait ça ? Pourquoi devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi ne lui laissait-il pas une chance de se faire pardonner ? Pourquoi l'avoir jeter en pâture devant tout le lycée ?

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, pleurant durant des heures et des heures, et lorsqu'il crut que ses larmes avaient taries, il appela son frère qui se trouvait à l'étranger.

_«... _

__Sasuke ?demanda Itachi à l'autre bout du fil._

_ .._._

_ _Je sais que c'est toi. Sasuke ? Répond, s'inquiéta son frère. » _

Finalement il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de prononcer un seul mot sans vouloir chialer un peu plus. Il avait si mal, tellement mal. Rompre…. Non, se faire plaquer était si douloureux.

« _Sa-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Dit moi petit frère, insistait son ainé. _

_ _Ni-san…huhuhu..huhuh…on a rom…huhu_

_ _Je ne comprends pas, Sa-chan. »_

Il n'y arriverait jamais, sa voix trahissait toute sa détresse, alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil Itachi était mort d'inquiétude.

_« Sasuke, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?_

– _Narutomajetéonarompu._

– _Hein ? »_

C'est alors que Sasuke fondit en larmes, aussitôt Itachi comprit. Son petit frère venait de se faire larguer ? Comment ? Lui et Naruto filaient presque le parfait amour même si la relation était à distance, mais elle tenait bon.

_« Sasuke ? _

_ _…_

_ _Sa-chan, ne t'inquiète pas je prends le premier vol demain matin et je serais là dans la soirée. Tout va bien se passer. Je t'assure._

_ _Non Nonn…huhuuu... vais mourir sans lui._

_ _Mais non ! Je suis certain qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit._

_ _T'sais pas c'que j'ai fait._

_ _Si tu t'excuses, il te pardonnera quoique tu aies fait._

_ _Il m' déteste… M' déteste._

_ _Mais non Sasuke._

_ _V' mourir, ni-san hhuuhuuu…_

_ _Appelle-le et expliquez-vous, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra._

_ _L'ai trompé._

_ _Ha !_

_ _Tu vois, même toi t'sais qu'il m'pardonnera pas._

_ _Mais peut être que lui ne le sait pas ?_

____ Elle lui a tout raconté._

_ _Elle ?_

____ Sakura...Juste un pari stupide, l'fun huuhuu rien d'plus…. vais mourir, ni-san. Vais mourir sans lui, j'peux pas._

_ _Petit frère, calme-toi, essaye de te reposer un peu et je te verrai demain. Alors jusqu'à là ne fait rien, d'accord ?_

_ _…._

_ _Sa-chan ? Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide et de m'attendre ?_

_ _…_

_ _Petit frère ?_

– _J'promets._

____ Bien. Va prendre une douche et essaye de dormir, d'accord ?_

____ ..._

____ Courage, à demain. »_

Il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, serrant son portable tout contre lui, espérant follement que son ex petit ami l'appelle. Un miracle étant toujours possible. Naruto devait lui avoir fait une blague. Ils s'aimaient, il en était certain. Naruto devait lui pardonner et leur accorder une dernière chance. Mais le miracle ne vint pas. Tous les messages qu'il envoya à son ex restèrent sans réponses. Alors il versa toutes les larmes de son corps encore et encore.

Dans la soirée Itachi rentrait à la demeure familiale, au plus grand étonnement de leurs parents. Fugaku voulut savoir ce qui se passait, mais sa femme l'empêcha en remarquant les yeux rougis de leur petit dernier. Pour le bonheur de Sasuke, Itachi était prêt à tout, même à mettre à mal ses études.

L'amour fusionnel que partageaient les deux enfants Uchiha était née de la rigidité de l'éducation de leur père, qui pourtant adorait ses enfants, mais chez les Uchiha l'on devait être dur et solide pour faire de bon policier.

Itachi resta plus de deux semaines auprès de son frère, le consolant et l'aidant à remonter la pente.

Un mois plus tard, Naruto qui était en internat à Suna ne revint plus à Konoha, s'installant définitivement loin de lui. Tout était fini pour de bon.

Quatre années passèrent avant que leurs chemins se croisent de nouveau. Un après-midi d'automne, Sasuke en formation à l'école de police avait réussi cette fois là le droit d'avoir son weekend et profita de l'occasion pour rendre visite à ses parents à Konoha. Ce jour là, il accompagnait sa mère faire les boutiques. Et par hasard, dans une librairie où Mikoto avait ses habitudes, ils tombèrent sur Naruto. Mikoto acheta le livre que le blond dédicaçait et insista auprès de son fils pour qu'il le fasse signer.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ce fut comme un éclair. Il l'aimait toujours le blond comme au premier jour. Alors même la pluie drue qui tombait au dehors ne le découragea pas, il attendit. Deux, trois heures, c'était sans importance, il voulait l'inviter à boire un verre et discuter. Savoir ce que Naruto devenait, ce qu'il faisait. Tout savoir de nouveau sur lui.

C'est un Naruto étonné et perplexe à qui le brun tendit un livre à la couverture dégoulinante d'eau. Le blond éclata de rire, ce qui fut communicatif. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux tasses de café fumantes, parlant et riant de tout et de rien. De fil en aiguille, ils échangèrent leurs numéros de portable.

Petit à petit, ils reprirent lentement contact. Sasuke largua son petit copain.

Six mois plus tard, dans l'appartement du brun, leurs corps se mêlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs respirations se désaccordaient. Leurs peaux couvertes de sueur, la chaleur montant en flèche dans la pièce. Leurs gémissements à l'unisson, les halètements de l'un qui répondaient aux grognements de l'autre. Le feu dans leurs veines, le plaisir qui montait toujours un peu plus haut, plus fort, plus brutal. Les claquements moites de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, puis la jouissance fulgurante, dévastatrice. L'épuisement, suivi du bien être, la plénitude. Leurs doigts s'entremêlant puis des petits rires. Le bonheur.

Naruto se rendit de plus en plus souvent à Konoha, à chaque fois il oublia une de ses affaires chez le brun. Puis petit à petit la moitié de ses affaires se trouvèrent chez Sasuke, lui même restant de plus en plus longtemps chez son ex. Dix mois plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble à Konoha.

Sasuke se rappela de la joie qu'il ressentit quand il commença à vivre avec Naruto. Une larme traitresse naquit sur les rebords de ses yeux. Des gouttes salées commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Itachi passa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Pour l'instant, il préférait garder le silence et laisser Sasuke verser ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

« Sa-chan !

_...

_ Sasuke?

_ Hn.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais je suis là pour t'écouter. Je ne vais pas te juger.

_ ...

_ Petit frère, faut en parler. Si tu gardes tout au fond de toi, tu vas te détruire ou faire une grosse connerie.

_ Ca va. Je vais bien.

_ Non, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, je le vois. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne dors presque pas, tu as maigri, tu travailles comme un dingue et...

_ Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, ni-san.

_ Sasuke, tu ne te rends pas service à te renfermer comme ça... J'ai lus le rapport sur ce qui est arrivé à Naruto. »

Sasuke releva les yeux vers son ainé, mais ne prononça pas un mot. De toute manière, il savait que son frère tout comme son père devaient être au courant pour l'agression et les circonstances dans lesquelles, elles avaient eu lieu. Mais qu'ils soient au courant était une chose, en parler en était une autre. C'était un peu comme de faire la part des choses.

Comment justifier à sa famille qu'il fut incapable de protéger celui qui comptait plus que tout dans sa vie ? Comment assumer sans se sentir constamment juger ou bien coupable ?

Il voulait tant pouvoir y arriver, affronter sans se culpabiliser sans cesse. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, il le souhaitait tellement, si ardemment pourtant c'était impossible.

Sa mémoire refusait d'oublier.

Son cœur refusait de pardonner.

Son âme réclamait vengeance.

Il ne pouvait trouver la paix. Plus que le corps souillé de Naruto, c'était à son être profond que l'on toucha, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Pas en tant qu'homme, pas au risque de perdre son honneur.

« On coincera les enfoirés qui lui ont fait ça, petit frère. Tu peux compter sur moi. J'ai fait de cette affaire une priorité et je mettrais dessus autant d'hommes qu'il faudra.

_...

_ Ces types ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte, crois-moi.

_...

_ Sa-chan. »

En silence, Sasuke écoutait. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Contredire Itachi ? A quoi bon ? Il n'essayait que de lui remonter le moral, alors que ce n'était pas de cela dont il avait besoin à l'instant.

Entendre la même rengaine encore et toujours. Les gens ne se fatiguaient-ils donc pas de sortir autant de balivernes ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir, eux, alors qu'ils ne souffraient pas dans leur chair ? Même le docteur Koichi Tsunade s'y était mise. Elle lui expliqua en long et en large les symptômes de Naruto.

Les blessures de son petit ami, il les voyait, il n'était pas aveugle non plus, pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Le traumatisme émotionnel et psychologique de Naruto, il le devinait sans mal. Il connaissait son compagnon par cœur.

Oui, lorsque le blond prendra réellement conscience de ce qui lui est arrivé, cela serait dévastateur. Naruto ne serait plus le même. Il n'était pas con et le comprit quasiment de suite le jour où il vit Naruto se débattre avec des ennemis imaginaires et hurler d'horreur.

Oui et re-oui, il savait, alors la médecin pouvait se garder son jargon scientifique, car il comprenait que trop bien que _son Naruto_ ne redeviendrait plus comme avant.

Putain, pourquoi personne ne souhaitait lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour un gosse ? Merde, il ne voulait que du silence et que toutes ces personnes _bien attentionnées_ gardent pour elles leurs conseils avisés, lui n'en voulait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Et au lieu d'énoncer des évidences, pourquoi aucun d'eux ne lui expliquait comment panser les blessures de l'âme de Naruto ?

Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue.

Difficilement, Itachi fît le tour des larges épaules de son petit frère – plus aussi petit que ça à présent puisqu'il allait avoir vingt-cinq ans dans pas longtemps – dans ses bras. Il murmura tout bas à son oreille.

« Ne fais rien de stupide, Sasuke. Ne fais rien d'insensé, petit frère. Je t'aime trop pour que tu te fasses inutilement du mal... Je sais à quel point tu souffres, mais prends le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir.

_...

_ Promets le moi, Sasuke. Et si tu ne me le jures pas je serais obligé d'en parler à ton petit ami.

_ Ita-san...s'il te plait, arrête.

_ Jure-moi de rien faire de con.

_ Hn.

_ Dis-le.

_ Je le jure.

_ Je sais que tu dis ça juste pour que je te laisse tranquille, mais je vais te garder à l'œil jeune homme.

_ Itachi je ne suis plus une gosse. J'ai plus trois ans, ce n'est pas comme si je rentrais en maternelle... Tu n'as aucune idée de la douleur... de cette souffrance... »

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant tentant péniblement de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau sur son visage. Essayant avec peine maitriser les intonations de sa voix.

« .. C'est de ma faute... tout ce qu'il a subit... j'ai été si nul si stupide, Sasuke renifla fortement se mordant les lèvres avant de poursuivre. A cause de cette stupide dispute je l'ai laissé seul à la maison ce soir là... Peux tu imaginer la souffrance qu'il a subit à cause de mon égoïsme... il a été torturé dans _notre propre maison_**, **_chez nous_ Itachi... par ailleurs mais chez nous, sur le carrelage de notre cuisine... son sang partout, partout... Je n'ose même plus rentrer chez moi sans avoir de frissons, je revois encore son corps à chaque fois. J'en fais des cauchemars... je n'ai pas su le protéger Ita-san, j'ai pas su... J'ai peur ni-san comme jamais avant... J'ai peur et je peux faire tous les sourires que je veux, être sympa avec tout le monde ça ne changera rien. »

Sasuke se tut quelques instants essayant de retrouver un peu de son calme malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parlé mais il devait faire comprendre à son frère. Sa situation était sans issue.

« Je suis effrayé ni-san, j'ai la trouille de le perdre... peut être que je l'ai déjà perdu ... Je redoute de savoir comment il va réagir quand il se rappellera. J'ai peur ! J'ai peur et tu ne peux rien pour moi ! Pourquoi ça nous est arrivé à nous ? Pourquoi ?

_ Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, ni-san. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise...rien...plus rien ne pourra revenir comme avant.

_ Sasuke.

_ Je suis désolé... je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire quand je le vois allongé dans son lit à l'hôpital...Je dois faire quoi, ni-san ? Dis-moi. Aide-moi...AIDE MOI ! »

Le cadet laissa enfin éclater sa douleur, libérant finalement le torrent de larmes. Son ainé le regardait, la peine de son petit frère lui comprimait le cœur. Tendrement il passa une main dans la chevelure noire du jeune homme.

« Sa-chan...

_ Ni-san... aide moi

_ Sasuke, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

_ Tu... As-tu croisé son regard, grand frère ? C'est éteint tout au fond. Il n'y a plus rien... vide, tout vide.

_ Cette étincelle que tu aimes tant chez lui est toujours là, mais il faudra du temps, Sasuke, beaucoup de temps. Il vous faudra de l'aide, à toi comme à lui, mais vous arriverez à surmonter ça, j'en suis certain. Puis nous sommes là pour vous soutenir, les parents, les siens, moi, et tous les autres, nous serons toujours là pour toi, pour lui. Vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves déjà, vous surmonterez celle-ci aussi.

_ ...

_ Ca sera beaucoup plus difficile, mais vous y arriverez. »

Le plus jeune des Uchiha se leva, fixant son regard au loin. Le jardin de leur mère éclatait de mille couleurs. Avec amour, l'épouse de Fugaku entretenait son parterre de fleurs, veillant jalousement sur la moindre fleur. Aucune herbe folle, aucun nuisible. Le moindre danger écarté. Pour des centaines de fleurs sa mère arrivait à faire l'impossible alors que lui pour un seul être il en fut incapable.

_Lamentable__._

A quoi rimaient ses larmes maintenant ? A quoi bon chialer une fois que le mal est fait ?

_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_.

C'est vrai, son père avait raison. Non, un homme ne pleure pas. D'un geste rageur, Sasuke essuya ses yeux mouillés.

Changer le passé était mission impossible mais le présent et surtout le futur… Les enfants de salauds qui osèrent s'en prendre à son compagnon le regretteraient. Ils le paieraient chèrement. Il ne savait ni comment ni quand mais il le ferait. Pour le bien de Naruto, pour son honneur à lui.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Note de HeyBobby : **_

Hey !

Je dois dire que c'est le texte de toi que j'ai préféré.

Je le trouve très bien écrit.

L'histoire avec le passé de Sasuke est touchante. Ses sentiments et sa relation avec son frère sont très bien exprimés.

Vraiment, il m'a beaucoup plu.

Un très bon chapitre, magnifique et génial.

Bon courage,

Bye

_**Merci, ton compliment me touche. Faut dire que certaines histoires que je t'envoie en correction sont vraiment très très mauvaises... hihihi.**_

* * *

_**Alors Votre avis ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Une p'tite review pour une demoiselle qui se fait hospitaliser dans quelques heures et qui a une trouille monstre.**_

_**Alors a votre bon cœur m'sieur m'dame M'zelle, une p'tite review pour me motiver et me donner du courage.**_

_**Sinon voilà je sui bien contente d'avoir enfin put poster ce chapitre et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps mis à l'envoyer mais ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute mais de celle de ma santé et de FFnet qui déconne. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre est quasiment fini, mais hélas (oui encore et toujours hélas) il ne sera pas posté avant fin avril pour des raisons évidentes (vu que je serais à l'hosto, puis repos obligatoire pendant plus de trois semaines). Mais promis je posterais avant le mois de mai.**_

_**En ce qui concerne la fiction « La faute à Cupidon » le second chapitre est prévu aussi pour fin Avril. Voilà, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt.**_

_**Poutoux**_

_**Mimosa**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sang Froid

_**Hello !**_

_**Me revoici afin de vous jouer un mauvais tour… Lol.**_

_**Voilà donc presque un mois jour pour jour voici la suite de ma fiction. **_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des review anonymes et merci pour les messages de soutien que j'ai reçu. Ma santé va mieux, mais faut pas que je fasse la folle… donc ce n'est pas gagné.**_

_**Bisou à mon super bêta HeyBobby.**_

_**Donc bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire.**_

* * *

**Les Larmes ****Des Anges**

**Chapitre 4 : Sang Froid**

Le froid du canon le fit sursauter. L'arme appuyée tout contre sa tête. Il suait à grosse goutte. Abimant indéniablement son beau costume acheté la veille pour une journée qui aurait dû être spéciale et elle était_ spéciale._ Pas de la manière dont il l'espérait, hélas.

L'autre homme le fixait. Le regard fou, appuyant chaque fois un peu plus le canon sur sa tempe. Il lui parlait, mais son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, trop fort, qu'il en devenait sourd. Il n'entendait rien.

_Merde_, il ne voulait pas mourir. Ne pas crever ainsi et surtout pas ici. Il devait donner une réponse, vite. N'importe laquelle, n'importe quoi tant qu'il disait quelque chose. S'il ne parlait pas de suite le forcené le tuerait, il le savait. Il en était certain.

Ses yeux dévièrent alors sur la flaque de sang à ses pieds, croisant le regard sans vie du corps étendu sur le sol. Il frissonna un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort, non. Son corps se mit à trembler, nerveusement il mordait ses lèvres. Il ferma ses yeux. Il sursauta, son angoisse montant d'un degré. Atteignant son paroxysme. Il entendit le cran de sureté de l'arme. Il allait tirer, il allait mourir.

_Non__, pas maintenant, pas encore._

Il pria, alors qu'il ne croyait en aucune divinité. Lui qui se moquait de toutes ces personnes qui partaient à l'église. Toute sa vie entière, il fut un véritable salaud, un enfoiré de première. Il était un tricheur, un menteur, un mari infidèle, un fils indigne, un être ingrat, égoïste… Oui, il avait été mauvais, infâme, sans scrupule. Mais il promettait, oui, il changerait du tout au tout. Il le jurait... s'il restait en vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait tant de chose à se faire pardonner, à faire, à découvrir.

Puis pourquoi lui, il n'était pas le seul ? Il y avait d'autres personnes dans ce café. Tant d'autres. En face de lui une petite fille tremblait de tous ses membres, collée tout contre le corps de sa mère. La fillette pleurait en silence sa maman caressant ses cheveux. Les autres personnes présentes le regardaient, dans leurs yeux se lisaient le soulagement de ne pas être celui pointé par l'arme et en même temps une terreur panique. Tous devaient se dire la même chose : _Que faisait-il ici dans ce cauchemar ? Comment cette journée avait elle donc put si mal tourner ? Pour quoi ?_

Cet homme fou qui les tenait tous en joue n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de tous les abattre. Pourquoi cela tombait-il sur eux ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Ils étaient de bons chrétiens, de bons pères de famille, des mères attentionnées, des frères et sœurs aimants, des personnes respectables, honnêtes...

Ils étaient juste venus boire un café avant de retourner à leur boulot, se restaurer dans un lieu peu cher avec des menus corrects, alors finir comme otage... pas prévu au programme.

_Non__, définitivement pas prévu du tout._

Le forcené les tuerait tous, les uns après les autres, pas de doute dessus. Déjà deux cadavres jonchaient le lino gris clair du café devenu couleur écarlate. Personne ne voulait tenter un acte de courage inconsidéré, ne voulant pas se sacrifier en vain. Nul ne se trouvait la trempe de héros des films de cinéma.

L'homme en costume bleu marine suait toujours abondamment. Il était complètement trempé (*). Le canon de ce pistolet sur sa tête le rendait dingue. Il en devenait fou. Il pleurait, ses lèvres tremblaient, le visage crispé. Combien de prières avait-il déjà faites en à peine une minute ? Quatre. Une minute seulement ? Non, impossible. Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes, les minutes à des heures, et le temps paraissait comme suspendu, interminable.

Un bruit de détonation. Il se pissa dessus il était mort. Il était mort. Mort ! Il tomba durement au sol.

OoOOoOOoO

Il était d'un naturel très terre à terre. Pragmatique sur tout et dans tout. Réaliste, sur lui, sa vie, sa carrière, son poste. Sasuke Uchiha ne se leurrait pas. Jamais. Sa place dans les forces spéciales, il savait exactement comment il l'obtint. Le forcing de son frère ainé, l'appui dans l'ombre de son père, voilà les raisons de son intégration au sein de l'Anbu.

_Pistonné. _

Pourquoi se mentir ? Puis pourquoi en ressentir de la honte ?

Rares étaient les jeunes officiers de police fraichement débarqués de leur académie qui intégraient en un temps record la section d'élite de la police. Pourtant, en temps normal, il n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient jouer leurs relations à tout va dès qu'il désirait quelque chose. Oui, même si dans ce cas précis il fut pistonné à cause de son nom, il n'en montrait aucune honte. Sa place il l'avait, il la gardait. Il la méritait.

S'il était encore là c'étaient uniquement grâce à ses capacités. Lui-même. Il ne devait rien à personne.

Il avait de l'ambition et l'affichait sans complexe, sinon à quoi bon intégrer les forces spéciales à son âge ? Les critiques qui l'accueillirent lors de sa mutation au sein de l'unité furent virulentes. Peu de personnes appréciaient sa manière d'être entré dans l'anbu. Les pistonnés, les placés et autres fils à papa, ca ne faisait pas de bons flics. Les avis des autres, Sasuke s'en foutait royalement. Que l'on médise et casse du sucre derrière son dos, lui n'en avait que faire.

_Encore un caprice de gosse gâté,_ pensèrent beaucoup. Pourtant c'en n'était pas un. Sasuke n'était pas un enfant capricieux.

Si pour ses coéquipiers son jeune âge était un handicap, lui ne voyait que des avantages à tout ça.

Caractère, talent, efficacité, ténacité, tout ça il les possédait. Jeune peut-être, pistonné sans doute, mais doué, c'était indéniable. Alors tout naturellement, il finit par s'imposer au sein de l'unité. Ses coéquipiers durent admettre et reconnaitre les qualités du jeune homme. Son tempérament posé et son efficacité durant les missions. Il y était parce qu'il s'appelait Uchiha, mais restait car il était bon. Jamais Sasuke ne se plaignait, ne bronchait. Il obéissait et exécutait les ordres sans hésitation.

A vingt-quatre ans, à peine, il était le meilleur tireur d'élite de l'Anbu de la police de Konoha. Il représentait l'avenir.

Pour beaucoup de jeunes recrues, Sasuke Uchiha était un extraterrestre. Ils le voyaient comme un être à part, une étrangeté, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait avoir des nerfs assez solides pour abattre sur commande sans la moindre once de remord, se demandaient certains policiers de son âge.

Du sang froid, il en fallait. Mais dans son cas il y avait autre chose, comme une sorte de vocation morbide. Un destin macabre.

Son point de vu différait. Sasuke, lui ne voyait pas les choses de la sorte, mais demeurer un simple flic de bas étage avec un train-train tranquille, il n'en voulait pas. De l'action, du danger, vivre à cent à l'heure, ne pas avoir le temps de réfléchir c'est tout cela qu'il recherchait en entrant dans l'Anbu. Il détestait simplement la routine.

Alors même en ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau, manquant atrocement de sommeil depuis quelques temps, à la limite de l'implosion à chaque instant, sa concentration sur cette mission était à son maximum. Comme toujours.

Sous le soleil cuisant, posté sur le toit d'un immeuble depuis plus d'une demi-heure, couché et l'œil collé à la lunette de son fusil, il attendait. Cela faisait bien plus de vingt minutes qu'il tenait en joue l'homme dans le café plus bas retenant en otage plusieurs clients.

Sasuke avait réussi à déterminer le nombre de personnes présentent sur les lieux. Deux étaient mortes, un troisième y passerait sans doute dans pas longtemps, une mère avec sa fille assissent au sol aux côtés de trois hommes, de la serveuse, le cuisinier en plus du preneur d'otage. Cela faisait neuf. Le maniaque n'avait aucun complice.

Plus bas, les négociations semblaient ne pas aboutir. Cet homme n'avait plus rien à perdre. Peu importe ses demandes, ce qu'il désirait c'était de faire un massacre. Ce mec aurait put aussi être celui qui avait agressé Naruto ou sinon quelqu'un de la même espèce, celle des enfoirés. Un connard à éliminer.

Son oreillette bien en place, Sasuke et son collègue attendaient le signal pour tirer et en finir avec cette mascarade. Le calme dont Sasuke faisait preuve impressionnait toujours son coéquipier pourtant rompu à ce métier avec les années. Sasuke possédait des nerfs d'acier.

Il entendit une déflagration. Sasuke se concentra encore plus qu'il n'était possible son attention sur sa cible. Son collègue à coté lui parlait apparemment.

« Uchiha bon sang ! Tire merde ! »

Sasuke n'avait pas entendu le signal. _Impossible_. Alors sans réfléchir plus, ni flancher, il tira. Une première balle qui se logea dans l'épaule droite du preneur d'otage, son but n'étant pas de l'abattre mais juste le désarmer. Pourtant même blessé, l'homme ne perdit pas de son mordant s'apprêtant à tuer un homme en costume bleu marine qui s'était évanoui au sol.

Alors sans état d'âme Sasuke tira une seconde balle qui traversa la boite crânienne de part en part, faisant un trou net au niveau de l'entré et de la sortie. Le forcené tomba au sol, raide mort.

Aussitôt, il vit plusieurs policiers pénétrer dans le restaurant. Les ex otages se précipitaient en courant vers l'extérieur, pleurant, heureux de s'être sortir vivant de leur cauchemar.

Son travail était fini. Sasuke rangea son matériel sous l'œil circonspect de son coéquipier. Il avait gaffé, pour la première fois en deux ans. Il n'était pas surhumain finalement. Même lui avait des limites. Sasuke venait de le découvrir.

En silence, il partit retrouver le reste de son unité, s'installa sans un mot dans la camionnette noire, alors que certains policiers venaient le féliciter. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce moment où il recevait les honneurs. Tuer un homme n'avait rien d'honorable. A l'intérieur du véhicule, beaucoup de regards insistants posés sur lui. Sasuke fît comme toujours en les ignorant superbement. Fermant les yeux, se remémorant ce qui aurait pu être une bévue. La première de sa carrière.

Ensuite les autres se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il écoutait sans entendre, les rires, les blagues. Sa tête rejetée en l'arrière, pour ses collègues aucun changement dans le comportement du taciturne jeune homme, pourtant c'était faux. Plus que jamais Sasuke cogitait, tout le temps, sans cesse. Il réfléchissait, toujours à la même chose et c'est à cause de cela qu'il faillit échouer aujourd'hui.

Pourtant il ne semblait pas prêt à l'admettre. Le reconnaitre serait comme avouer son impuissance, et il n'était pas homme à subir en silence. Alors, comme souvent, il préféra ne pas s'avouer l'évidence, préférant le déni. C'était son matériel qui fut défaillant, pas lui. Le véhicule s'immobilisa, arrivé à destination. Ils descendirent tous et partirent en direction des vestiaires, pour se doucher et se laver afin de rentrer chez eux, leur service de nuit prenant fin. Tous sauf lui.

Sasuke, comme toujours, partit en direction de l'armurerie. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait son arme, il la nettoyait dès qu'il rentrait à la base. Il la démontait entièrement, la briquant dans les moindres recoins. Comme si par ces gestes il pouvait effacer le péché qu'il venait de commettre, en enlevant les traces de souillures. Cela l'aidait aussi à décompresser et enlever cet état second qui l'habitait quand il devait tuer. Plus de deux heures après, il remonta jusqu'à son bureau.

_Ne__ jamais remettre à plus tard ce qui pouvait être fait de suite. _

Il rédigea son rapport sans oublier le moindre détail, même son moment d'absence dû à une panne de son oreillette. Le déni encore et toujours. Il traina une bonne partie de la journée dans les locaux, discutant avec quelques collègues et profitant de la salle de sport pour se dépenser et se vider l'esprit. Il finit sa journée en passant par le stand de tir. Entrainement, encore et encore. S'occuper à tout prix pour se vider l'esprit. Eviter de penser.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à regarder sa montre, elle lui indiqua qu'il était près de dix huit heures trente passé. L'heure des visites serait bientôt finie.

Il alla donc aux vestiaires se laver. Il sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard des douches, chercha dans son casier son sac avec des affaires propres. Il se vêtit d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt à manches longues blanc. Au moment où il mettait ses chaussures, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il soupira. Il ne désirait voir personne, ni même parler. Surtout pas à cet emmerdeur de première. Il savait déjà qui c'était, il reconnaissait le parfum. Il se retourna malgré tout, sans un sourire pour le gêneur.

« Sai, que fais-tu là ? demanda Sasuke.

_Rien de particulier... je venais juste constater si ce corps qui est le tien était toujours aussi parfait. Et oui, tu es toujours aussi appétissant, dit l'autre dans un sourire complètement faux.

_Content pour toi que ce que tu vois te plaise, répondit Sasuke en finissant de faire ses lacets. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser.

_Mais je n'ai nulle envie de partir moi, susurra Sai. »

Puis il se releva, faisant face à Sai. L'autre homme portait toujours une expression étrange sur le visage. Un sourire en permanence que ses yeux ne reflétaient pas. Un visage doux avec des yeux aussi froids qu'un bloc de glace.

C'est ce côté un peu _faux cul_ qui avait intéressé Sasuke la première fois qu'il rencontra l'autre brun. La froideur de l'autre garçon l'avait attiré. Une ressemblance entre eux deux. Sai et lui étaient presque similaires.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il était impossible aux gens de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Lui à cause de son visage impassible ne reflétant aucune émotion et Sai à cause de cet air constamment souriant qui n'était que façade. Sai pouvait annoncer la pire des nouvelles ou même tuer en gardant un sourire joyeux. Ce type pouvait être monstrueux en gardant un visage d'ange.

D'ailleurs plusieurs fois, Sasuke s'était demandé si Sai savait vraiment faire un vrai sourire. Il n'eut jamais de réponse.

Il plongea ses onyx dans ceux de l'autre homme, rapprochant son visage de celui de Sai. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Il dépassait à peine de quelques centimètres Sai, mais il n'était pas plus musclé, ni plus épais. Mais ce petit avantage et son regard plus glacial que celui de l'autre brun lui donnait un léger avantage, alors il en profita pour faire en sorte que Sai se retrouve coincé, le dos cognant contre les casiers. Cela eut pour effet d'étirer encore plus le sourire factice de Sai.

« Finalement reviendrais-tu à tes premières amours, Uchiha ? T'ai-je manqué Sasuke ? »

Sai fit glisser négligemment un doigt sur la pomme d'Adam de Sasuke, le faisant descendre jusqu'à la clavicule. Puis un peu plus bas s'arrêtant à cause des boutons du t-shirt. Sasuke ne bougea pas, rapprochant juste ses lèvres de leurs consœurs, les effleura à peine. Sai gémit crispant ses mains sur le bas du t-shirt de l'Uchiha. Sasuke sourit, narquois. Même s'il n'avait jamais réussit à voir un vrai sourire sur le visage de Sai, au moins il avait toujours fait réagir son corps.

« Tu sais que tu trembles... est-ce que tu bandes, Sai ? Ne me dis pas que je te fais encore de l'effet. As-tu du mal à m'oublier, Sai ? Contrôle-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache réellement ce que tu es.

_Tu me feras toujours de l'effet, et ma bouche meurt d'envie de te montrer à quel point tu lui as manqué...mais celui qui a le plus à perdre Uchiha c'est toi... _papa _ne sera pas toujours là pour sauver tes fesses, tu sais.

_Serais-tu jaloux, Sai ?

_Qui ne le serait pas en te voyant Sasuke.

_ Alors me menaces-tu ou alors ai-je une hallucination auditive ?

_Qui aimerait se frotter au _petit frère adoré_ de notre très cher commissaire et au _fils chéri_ du grand patron ? Je ne suis pas partisan du suicide, Uchiha.

_Alors je te conseille d'apprendre à te taire.

_Hou j'en tremble de peur, se moqua Sai en continuant de caresser d'un air distrait le cou de l'autre jeune homme. Tu sembles bien énerver Uchiha, serais-tu frustré en ce moment ? Voudrais-tu que je m'occupe de toi, dit le brun en caressant l'entrejambe de Sasuke. Ton petit ange blond n'arrive plus à te combler comme il le faudrait ?

_Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, menaça Sasuke en saisissant la main du brun et la comprimant.

_Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle... sinon le chef Hatake voulait te voir, rétorqua Sai en libérant sa main de la poigne de l'Uchiha. As-tu encore fait des tiennes durant la mission ? Est-ce si difficile que ça de veiller sur les autres ? Ne sais-tu donc pas protéger quelqu'un, Uchiha ?... A plus Sasuke pense à moi si tu as besoin de te soulager, rajouta Sai en s'éloignant avec un sourire mauvais. »

Ce bâtard que veinait-il de sous-entendre ? Que savait-il ? D'un poing rageur, Sasuke fracassa le casier d'un collègue.

_Hyuuga. _

Puis merde ! Il frappa encore, sa colère devait passer tant pis pour le casier, il le rembourserait. Des envies de meurtres lui venaient à l'esprit.

_Veiller sur__ les autres ?_

Il s'en foutait complet de tous ces anonymes, il s'en battait royalement de leur vie de merde. Il ne désirait en protéger qu'une seule, et il n'avait pas réussi.

Sai et ses vérités. Qu'il aille se faire foutre lui aussi. Il lui ferait regretter tous ses mots jusqu'au dernier. Il frappa encore et encore avant de se rendre compte que son poing saignait, alors il arrêta se sentant de nouveau calme et maitre de lui-même.

Il nettoya sa main avant de quitter les vestiaires, prit les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'au 6ème étage. Un peu d'exercice ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Tant pis si son chef attendait, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son supérieur détestait cela.

Le capitaine Hatake imposait à tous ses hommes d'être ponctuels, alors que lui-même était réputé pour ses retards.

Kakashi Hatake reprit les reines de l'unité spéciale au départ à la retraite de l'ancien chef Danzo. A trente-sept ans, Hatake Kakashi devenait le plus jeune dirigeant de l'unité. Il était efficace et menait d'une main ferme et droite son groupe.

Dans la famille Hatake aussi on entrait dans la police comme on entrait dans les ordres. Kakashi, bien que voulant se destiner à une autre voie, entra au sein des services de l'ordre pour redorer le blason de la famille. Pour comprendre son père, ce père, qui préféra l'abandonner lui et sa mère juste pour son boulot.

Ce boulot pour lequel il finit par mourir, en se suicidant. Kakashi ne sut jamais le pourquoi, mais le nom de leur famille fut trainer dans la boue, salit et cela finit par rendre sa mère malade. A ses vingt-trois ans, il découvrit un matin d'hiver sa mère noyer dans son bain. Tout comme son père, elle partit sans laisser d'explications, sans se justifier. Mais pour Kakashi le seul et unique coupable était le travail de son père.

De l'Anbu. Son père en son temps, en fut le meilleur élément. Alors pour comprendre Kakashi décida de marcher dans les pas de son père.

La pression constante, le besoin de fournir des résultats, remplir les quotas, de justifier encore et toujours chaque mission, chaque réussite et défaite... cela pouvait rendre fou au point de tuer un homme. Au point de vouloir mourir, mais malgré tout Kakashi ne comprenait pas. Le suicide de son père resterait un mystère.

Le capitaine Hatake aimait connaitre chacun de ses hommes, leur manière de penser, de réagir, voulant leur faire comprendre que l'esprit de groupe primait sur l'individu. Bien que les individualités devaient demeurer pour renforcer la cohésion de l'unité. Et Sasuke Uchiha était un concentré d'individualité à lui seul.

Les résultats de l'Uchiha étaient bons. Voire même excellents, pas de contestation dessus, mais trop d'individualité tue l'individualité dit-on. Alors souvent le jeune homme devait se faire remettre les points sur les _**i**_par son supérieur.

Petit frère du commissaire ou pas, il ne bénéficiait pas de traitement de faveur.

Le capitaine Hatake n'était pas de ceux prêts à tout pour arriver au plus haut. Lécher les bottes et fermer les yeux sur certains dossiers ou agissements n'étaient pas dans sa nature. Les règles étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde et nul ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Hatake Kakashi connaissait bien l'ainé des enfants Uchiha pour avoir fréquenté l'académie de police au même moment que lui. Ils avaient été de bons amis et gardaient d'excellentes relations, mais cela n'influaient en rien dans son jugement sur Sasuke. Ni favoritisme ou dénigration. Mais il reconnaissait la valeur du jeune homme, se révélant être un excellent élément pour l'unité.

Un coup fut frappé sur la porte en bois foncé, de sa voix trainante le capitaine Hatake indiqua à son visiteur d'entrer. C'est avec son éternel air souriant (qui contrairement à celui de Sai semblait plus vrai) et son bandeau sur l'œil droit que Kakashi accueillit le plus jeune des membres de son équipe. Assis derrière son immense bureau débordant de rapport et dossiers divers, il indiqua une place à Sasuke d'un signe de la main.

« Vous m'avez fait demandez, capitaine ? commença Sasuke.

_Oui, Uchiha. Tout d'abord félicitation pour la mission de ce matin. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à votre rapport, détaillé et soigné. Parfait.

_Merci Monsieur.

_Toutefois, si j'ai tenu à vous parler, dit-il en fixant intensément Sasuke, ce qui avait le don de déstabiliser l'interlocuteur, mais le jeune homme ne baissa pas les yeux. Le lieutenant Yamato a remarqué chez vous des signes de fatigues très prononcés. Vous avez eu des moments d'absence qui, comme vous l'indiqué dans votre rapport, ne sont pas dû à votre matériel audio mais bien à vous, Uchiha. Est-ce que tout va bien Sasuke ?, demanda Kakashi en reposant son menton sur ses mains.

_Oui, Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! J'ai juste passé une nuit blanche hier, mais rien de grave. Cela ne perturbe en rien mon travail.

_J'allais y venir justement, Uchiha. Vous êtes un peu absent en ce moment, bien que vous soyez toujours volontaire pour faire des heures supplémentaires ou des missions dont personne ne veut. Cependant tout à l'heure, le sergent Yamato a dû vous rappeler trois fois avant que vous n'agissiez, mettant ainsi en danger la vie de dizaines de personnes. Votre négligence aurait put se révéler désastreuse, Uchiha. Et je ne peux accepter qu'un de mes hommes mette à mal une mission importante à cause de problèmes personnels.

_Je n'ai pas de problèmes personnels, répliqua Sasuke un peu sur la défensive, c'était la première fois que l'on remettait en cause son travail. C'est juste de la fatigue, cela ne se reproduira plus, Chef.

_Vous pouvez prétendre ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas aveugle et même si nous ne sommes pas les mœurs ou la criminelle, je me tiens au courant des dossiers brulants.

_...  
_Et j'ai découvert une affaire sur laquelle le commissaire enquête lui-même, et je me doute qu'il s'agit de quelque chose lui tenant particulièrement à cœur. Je connais Itachi depuis l'académie, Sasuke, et les seules fois où je l'ai vu prendre des risques inconsidérés, c'était uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi, finit le capitaine Hatake, son regard pénétrant toujours sur le brun.

_Je n'ai demandé aucun service particulier au commissaire, capitaine. Je ne suis pas au courant du dossier dont vous me parlez.

_Une affaire de viol sur un jeune dessinateur qui date de trois semaines.

_Non.

_Bien…. Pourtant je me suis procuré une copie du dossier. L'adresse de la victime est la même que la tienne. N'est-ce pas étrange ? ironisa Kakashi.

_Hn.

_As-tu des problèmes, Sasuke ?

_Non, monsieur.

_Juste que si tu en as, j'aimerais bien que tu me tiennes au courant et...

_C'est ma vie privée monsieur, coupa le brun, cela ne regarde que moi.

_Est-ce ton colocataire? Continua le capitaine Hatake.

_C'est ma vie privée, répéta froidement Sasuke.

_Peut-être bien !... Le commissaire m'a expressément demandé de te mettre en repos pendant une semaine voire plus. Bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment me permettre de me passer de toi, je vais faire ce que le commissaire Uchiha demande. Tu es en repos "imposé" pendant une semaine. Profites-en pour faire un peu le point.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, protesta le jeune policier.

_C'est un ordre Sasuke, puis profite en pour soutenir ton _ami_ colocataire.

_Est-ce tout, Monsieur ?

_Oui.

_Bien au revoir, Chef. »

Sasuke sortit et malgré la fureur qui le consumait, il quitta les locaux en se retenant d'appeler son frère ainé et pour lui crier dessus. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il encore celui là ? Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi ne comprenait pas dans la phrase "_fous-moi_ _la_ _paix_" ?

A toujours vouloir bien faire, l'on finissait par tout faire de travers. Itachi était vraiment impossible.

Bientôt tout le commissariat serait au courant pour cette histoire si ça continuait comme cela.

Rien n'était plus important que sa vie privée, sa vie avec Naruto. Même s'il ne ressentait pas de honte à être gay, il ne désirait aucunement que tous ses collègues soient mis au courant. Puis sa vie deviendrait un enfer si la nouvelle se savait. Etre flic et gay, ca ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il se souvint de sa conversation avec Sai. Ce petit con savait, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour le divulguer à tout le monde.

Il releva son poignet pour regarder sa montre. Naruto ne devait pas encore dormir. Il composa le numéro de la chambre de son compagnon, à la troisième sonnerie, on décrocha le combiné téléphonique.

« Allo ?

_ Tu dors déjà ?

_Sasu ?

_Qui crois tu que ce sois, dobe?

_J'sais pas moi...le père noël.

_Au mois de mai ?

_Ben quoi ? Il peut être en avance, non ?

_Imbécile va, la voix de l'Uchiha était douce. Naruto semblait aller mieux, faisant même de l'humour. Il lui paraissait retrouver enfin son compagnon, celui qui savait le faire réagir et montrer un visage expressif malgré lui.

_Mikoto et Fugaku sont passés me voir aujourd'hui, raconta le blond, Kushina et Minato étaient aussi là. Nos mères furent infernales. Des vraies furies, même leurs maris n'arrivaient pas à les calmer.

_Je te plains. Ca n'a pas dû être facile de tenir... J'suis désolé de ne pas être passé te voir mais..., tenta de s'excuse le brun.

_C'est pas grave, je sais que tu es très pris par ton travail. J'ai vu à la télé qu'il y a eu une prise d'otage... C'est toi le héros pour le happy end ?

_J'suis pas un héros, Naruto. J'suis un incapable et rien d'autre. Alors ne dis pas que je suis un ...

_Hey ! le coupa le blond, tu me fais quoi là, mon amour ? Sinon le docteur m'a fait passer un scanner aujourd'hui, Naruto préféra changer de sujet, et les examens sont bons. Je peux sortir d'ici deux jours elle a dit.

_… c'est super comme nouvelle.

_Sas'ke, ca va ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

_Tu me demande ça alors que c'est toi qui es malade ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là.

_C'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ca ? Que me caches-tu, Sas'ke ?

_Je ne te cache rien. J'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques, tu ne peux pas savoir.

_Toi aussi tu me manques, Sasu. J'ai envie de rentrer chez nous. De retrouver notre vie, mes dessins, mes histoires, et surtout tes bras... mais je sais aussi que tu ne me dis pas tout. Pourquoi me caches-tu la vérité, Sasu ?

_Naruto… on en reparle plus tard, d'accord ? Le téléphone n'est pas le mieux pour cela.

_Si tu le dis, le blond semblait déçu. On m'a dit que je devrais suivre une thérapie, tu sais. Sois disant à cause du traumatisme subit. Parait que je fais un blocage. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi ils parlent tous en fait, mais bon... Tu crois que j'en ai besoin ?

_Naruto ? Il vaut mieux en parler de vive voix, je crois. Ca sert à rien de s'étendre dessus au téléphone... je ... Ton bras va mieux, non ?

_Ouais, on me retire le plâtre demain, et à la place je vais juste avoir un atèle que je pourrais enlever comme je voudrais... je vais pouvoir essayer de redessiner je crois.

_Je serais là pour voir ton beau bras bronzé tout blanc.

_Teme, va.

_Dobe.

_Sasuke, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?

_Ouais, je l'sais. Et j't'aime aussi

_Alors ne l'oublie pas.

_Idem pour toi.

_C'est ca qui m'a sauvé la vie, ton amour pour moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Rien. Rentre dormir, va. Et mange des ramen en pensant à moi et la bouffe infect de l'hosto, le taquina Naruto. Mon royaume pour un bol de ramen.

_N'importe quoi vraiment. M'échangerais-tu contre un bol de ramen ? Se moqua Sasuke.

_Passe juste une semaine à ne bouffer que la nourriture dégueu et tu verras. J'échangerais même mes deux parents pour un bol de ramen, mais bon toi je t'échangerais contre deux bols.

_C'est sympa, deux bols, je vois comme tu tiens à moi. Bon, je te laisse dormir. Bonne nuit, bébé.

_A demain, mon amour. »

Un léger soupire s'échappa des lèvres du brun en raccrochant, il devait rentrer chez lui. Si Naruto rentrait dans moins de deux jours… que devait-il faire en fait ?

Il rangea son portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans et se dirigea vers le parking. Il ne pouvait plus fuir… impossible.

Itachi le savait et l'avait piégé. Une semaine de congé forcé. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

_Débile de frangin. _

Il prit son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son sac et en alluma une. La première bouffée était toujours la meilleure. Apaisante, salvatrice, calmante, une drogue douce, de la mort en tige. Ca faisait du bien. Le sexe avait aussi ce pouvoir relaxant, mais rien que d'y penser il revoyait le corps de Naruto. Alors la nausée le prit.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, mit le contact et démarra. Pourrait-il de nouveau coucher avec son petit ami ? Après cet évènement, le désir mourrait-il ?

Faire l'amour avec Naruto avait toujours été bon, ils ne se privaient pas pour assouvir leurs envie n'importe quand et n'importe où. Il n'y avait pas de dominant et de dominé dans leur couple, chacun prenant l'un ou l'autre rôle selon le moment et le besoin.

Il tira sur sa cigarette. S'il fermait un peu les yeux, il arrivait à entendre la voix de Naruto lorsqu'il gémissait, son regard voilé de désir, son corps frémir. Il baissa la vitre et jeta son mégot. Putain ! Comment pouvait-il ne penser qu'avec son sexe alors que….

Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Pas pour l'instant, cela arrivera bien assez vite mais pas ce soir. Ce soir c'étaient ces derniers moments de lâcheté, avec un peu de chance demain aussi, il pourrait encore faire semblant. Il secoua la tête.

Non, mais il devenait quoi là ? Un connard ? Un faible ? Un lâche ?

Pourtant c'était presque avec gratitude qu'il avait laissé le relais de veiller sur Naruto aux parents du malade et aux siens. Cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il s'avouait en être presque soulagé.

_Lâche ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Sasuke Uchiha__ ! Tu me fais honte, _susurrait sournoisement sa conscience.

Oui, encore ce soir et demain était un autre jour. Il verrait, il improviserait. Naruto revenait. Sasuke devrait faire face.

_**A suivre….**_

* * *

(*) **Remarque de mon bêta : hé, moi aussi je viens du sud, mais trempe ça se dit seulement à l'oral ^^. **

_Ben vi que veux-tu je suis du Sud et j'ai parfois du mal avec certaines expressions. Chez nous on est **trempe** et pas** trempé**. LOL_

* * *

**Note de HeyBobby:**

Toujours un bon chapitre^^.

Fais simplement attention aux phrases trop longues et à l'histoire du vouvoiement / tutoiement. Tu peux mettre les deux, mais alors en progression, n'alterne pas dans la même phrase. Je pense que le mieux est de mettre d'abord le vouvoiement pour les choses plus formelles puis le tutoiement quand c'est plus personnel et enfin de nouveau le vouvoiement quand Sasuke se met sérieusement sur la défensive.

Je déteste le passage avec Sai, on a envie de le frapper à ce moment là !

C'est bien, ça prouve qu'on se laisse embarquer dans ton histoire ^^.

Il me tarde de voir le retour de Naruto chez lui ^^.

**_J'ai suivi tes conseils et fait les modifications adéquates. Merci !_**

**_Ben quoi, pourquoi t'aime pas Sai. Il ne fait rien de mal ? Non ? _**

**_Sinon Naruto chez lui, c'est dans deux chapitres… ça arrive, ça arrive !_**

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review s'il vous plait, ça prend quelque seconde et ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est un peu comme un sourire ! Waouh je fais de la poésie… j'suis trop forte !**_

_**Voilà le 4**__**ème**__** chapitre est posté et le 5**__**ème**__** est presque prêt. Si vous avez de la chance je le poste dans deux semaine sinon faudra attendre la fin du mois de mai…désolé. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac.**_

_**Mimosa du Sud et fière de l'être ConG**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Désir Coupable

_**Hola !**_

_**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde. Si pour une fois j'évitais les excuses car bon je dois l'avouer j'ai plus d'un mois **__**et demi de retard. La vérité est que simplement cette histoire avait fini par m'énerver. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est tout simplement triste et que la vie est déjà assez pourrie comme ça pour pas que j'en rajoute une couche dans une fiction. Mais comme on fait son lit on se couche, quand on commence une histoire on se doit de la terminer. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas fait une fin à la va vite ou même écris des chapitres bâclés non plus. **_

_**Je remercie toutes les review anonymes. **__**Et surtout particulièrement à **__**noone**__** qui m'en a envoyé pas mal. C'est super sympa.**_

_**Et je dois dire merci mais non merci à **__**noone**__** pour ta proposition. Mais un fan club, ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? Je ne pense pas en avoir le besoin ni le mériter. Et puis il y a une tonne d'auteures plus douées et plus méritantes que moi sur ce site et dans tant d'autres. Mais merci pour cette gentille attention, ca m'a touché. **_

_**Sinon voilà pour la suite qui n'est pas vraiment celle prévu à l'origine, car je l'ai entièrement réécrite, la première ne me plaisant pas. **_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis à la fin.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture**__** !**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**

_**Chapitre 5 : Désir Coupable**_

De son immense fenêtre, il avait une vue imprenable sur Konaha. Ville de lumière. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que des lignes lumineuses, rouges, jaunes, oranges, bleues. Des points blancs tachetant le voile sombre. La nuit, la ville semblait si calme, presque paisible. Chacun dans ses pénates bien au chaud dans ses couvertures. La nuit avait ce don de tout uniformiser, cachant la misère, la peur, les doutes. Ce faux calme lui paraissait atroce.

La nuit était une hypocrite. C'était durant ce laps de temps là que la vie battait plus fort, plus vite. C'était durant ces heures en apparence tranquilles que les pires crimes se commettaient. Que la loi était bafouée encore et encore. Les raclures et les déchets de la société exécutaient leurs méfaits à l'abri de la lumière du jour. Loin des regards d'éventuels témoins.

Itachi Uchiha, trente deux ans, les yeux dans le vague, les mains croisées dans le dos, soupira. Il contemplait du haut du vingtième étage, d'un air perdu, la circulation éparse en contrebas. L'heure avançait inexorablement. Mais il lui semblait faire du sur place. Il n'était pas de ceux qui attendent que la vie veuille bien faire d'eux des participants actifs à leur propre existence, non. Lui n'était jamais spectateur. Acteur, indéniablement ! Pourtant là, il lui semblait rester sur le bord de la route.

Il bougea, retournant s'assoir sur son fauteuil en cuir noir derrière son immense bureau en bois sombre. Un tas de photographies trônait sur la table à coté de son ordinateur portable. Des photos qui représentaient en grande partie son petit frère. Chacune à une période différente de la vie de Sasuke. Une le représentait le jour de sa victoire au tournoi inter lycée de kendo. Une autre le jour de l'obtention de son bac. Puis celle de sa remise de diplôme à la sortie de l'école de police. Sur la photo, Sasuke en uniforme tenait par la taille Naruto et de sa main libre il faisait le V de la victoire. A leur côté posait Itachi fier de son jeune frère.

Il possédait tant de représentations de son frère cadet. Tant de souvenirs agréables. Il avança sa main, se saisit d'une photo qu'il aimait plus que toutes les autres. Itachi sourit en la détaillant. La photo avait été prise durant les grandes vacances. Au mois d'Août. Dessus Sasuke devait avoir vers les treize ans et lui pas loin de vingt. Sasuke affichait un immense sourire sur son visage encore un peu poupon et l'on voyait sans problème son horrible appareil dentaire. A cette époque là, Itachi adorait le taquiner se moquant sans cesse de lui. L'ainé le surnommait affectueusement _''sourire_ _d'enfer''_. Il se rappelait que son petit frère détestait ce sobriquet. Alors juste pour le faire enrager il ne cessait de le répéter encore et encore. Sur la représentation en papier glacé, l'ainé posait en bombant le torse essayant de garder un maximum un air sérieux alors qu'un fou rire risquait de lui échapper à tout moment.

Itachi se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Des conditions dans laquelle fut prise la photo. Pour les vacances cette année là, leurs parents louèrent un chalet dans les montagnes près d'un lac. Sasuke avait décrété qu'ils ne mangeraient que les produits de leurs pêches. Mais l'adolescent n'avait jamais tenu une canne à pêche de sa vie avant cet été là. Durant tout leur séjour, les deux frères tentèrent lamentablement de pêcher leurs repas. Invariablement tous les jours cela se terminait par une descente au village chez le poissonnier. Un jour pourtant, Sasuke avait réussit à attraper un _immense_ _poisson, un monstre_ selon ses dires. L'adolescent batailla plusieurs longues minutes et tomba même dans l'eau pour ne pas laisser sa prise s'échapper. Finalement le gros poisson s'avéra être une minuscule friturre. Mais Sasuke tout fier de lui le montra à son frère avec tant de joie qu'Itachi n'osa pas se moquer de lui en face. Leur mère décida alors de les prendre en photo. Sasuke dégoulinant d'eau de la tête aux pieds, avec son microscopique poisson prit la pose sans se faire prier.

A cette époque Sa-chan était vraiment adorable et si insouciant, pensa Itachi. En ces temps là il trouvait toujours une solution aux problèmes de son petit frère. Il savait l'aider dès que son cadet faisait appel à lui. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. A présent, ses mots n'atteignaient plus Sasuke.

Son jeune frère, sa plus grande fierté ! Son Sa-chan, si sourd à ses conseils, semblait bien mal en point. Itachi reposa la photographie et rejeta sa tête à l'arrière de son fauteuil. Le drame que vivait le jeune couple détruirait Sasuke, il le savait. Cette épreuve était peut-être celle de trop.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient si jeunes mais traversèrent tellement de choses ensembles. Déjà à leur mise en couple à l'époque du lycée, ils durent affronter les réticences plus qu'hostiles de Kushina et Fugaku. La pression constante des deux familles pour que les deux garçons se séparent. Ensuite il eut le rejet de plusieurs de leurs amis proches. Suivit de leur rupture, leur mise en couple de nouveau qui ne se fit pas sans mal. Toujours les objections des parents de l'un et de l'autre. Il leur fallut du temps pour que leurs familles comprennent vraiment. Entre eux deux c'était du sérieux, pas une passade.

Itachi fut toujours le témoin de ces minis drames. Il avouait sans doute possible que ces deux là s'aimaient vraiment. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait aujourd'hui.

Naruto possédait une force de caractère lui permettant de surmonter, de continuer à avancer. Il était aussi plus enclin au pardon et à l'oubli que son frère.

Sasuke ne se pardonnait pas ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon. C'est cela qui attristait Itachi. Parce que même en attrapant les coupables, le cœur meurtri de Sasuke n'en serait pas satisfait.

Il connaissait que trop bien son jeune frère. Cette fierté sans égale qui habitait le petit garçon devenu adulte. Sasuke ne l'écouterait pas. Pour redorer l'honneur bafoué de son compagnon il serait prêt à tout, quitte à faire une bêtise. Itachi le savait et ca le tuait de ne pouvoir l'en empêcher. C'était tellement rageant d'être un spectateur passif !

Pourquoi son petit frère adoré devait-il être aussi borné ?

Perdre son honneur ne tuait pas un homme. Bon sang ! Même si leur père leur enseigna le contraire. Le vécu et les expériences de la vie lui apprirent tout le contraire. Itachi savait, lui. Un homme sans honneur n'est rien, c'est vrai. Mais un homme pouvait survivre sans honneur.

Si seulement son frère acceptait de l'écouter. Juste une seule fois. Cette fois seulement.

Itachi prit un dossier sur son bureau. _Naruto Namikaze_. Sasuke aimait peut être trop son compagnon pour son propre bien. Itachi soupira et commença à feuilleté le dossier. L'enquête avançait bien. Pas étonnant vu le nombre d'hommes qu'il mit dessus. Pourtant les conclusions ne le satisfaisaient pas. L'agression subie par son beau-frère montrait des implications personnelles pour que cela soit l'œuvre d'inconnus pensant par hasard dans sa rue cette nuit là. L'acharnement démontrait que le coupable connaissait personnellement sa victime. Pourtant les résultats de l'enquête ne collaient pas, mais pas du tout. Tout laissait croire à une agression anti-homosexuelle, mais alors pourquoi l'avoir violé dans ce cas ?

Itachi laissa retomber lourdement le dossier lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête pour voir qui osait s'introduire dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Les bonnes habitudes se perdaient. Il allait faire regretter au suicidaire sa témérité. Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne il soupira. Pas la peine ne perdre son temps. L'intrus sourit tout en se rapprochant du jeune commissaire.

« Alors on fait des heures sup, chef ?

_Alors on ne sait plus frapper aux portes, capitaine ?

_Si mais ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise. Puis je voulais être certain de te voir.

_Tu aurais dû m'appeler avant, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

_Il est presque minuit Itachi, dit l'homme

_J'ai des réunions importantes à préparer pour demain et je dois connaitre tous les dossiers brulants sur le bout des doigts. Je dois rendre des comptes à mes supérieurs, répondit Itachi.

_Tes dossiers peuvent bien attendre quelques heures, non beau brun ? Alors que moi ça fait un mois que je patiente, dit l'intrus en enlaça la taille du commissaire.

_Kakashi, arrête s'il te plait, fit le brun en se détachant de son étreinte. J'ai vraiment du boulot par-dessus la tête. Puis tu sais que je n'aime pas mélanger travail et vie privée.

_Je sais et moi non plus je n'aime pas cela, mais tu m'ignores depuis trop longtemps, répondit le capitaine tout en prenant en coupe le visage du brun et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Arrête j'ai dit, Kakashi, s'énerva Itachi en repoussant plus fermement l'autre homme. Je suis occupé.

_Quand auras-tu du temps pour moi alors ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Très bien. Donc toi et moi c'est fini ? Si c'est le cas dis le moi franchement au lieu de tergiverser.

_J'ai à faire Kakashi, je n'ai pas le temps pour une dispute.

_Bien ! Dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudras pas si je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me tenir compagnie ce soir. Bonne soirée, commissaire Uchiha. »

Sur ses mots le capitaine Hatake quitta le bureau d'Itachi. Ce dernier soupira, las, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi son amant devait-il vraiment venir faire de l'esclandre ce soir ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais le dossier sur l'agression de Naruto était si urgent.

_Mince alors. _

Pourquoi devoir toujours faire un choix entre sa vie privé et le bonheur de son frère ? Ce dossier pouvait bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin huit heures, non ? Itachi récupéra son trousseau de clefs et sortit précipitamment de son bureau, se lançant à la poursuite de l'homme aux cheveux argenté. Il le trouva devant l'ascenseur.

« Kakashi, attends. Je... mes dossiers attendront jusqu'à demain matin...

_Est-ce une proposition, Itachi ? questionna Kakashi en tirant le jeune homme par la manche et l'entrainant dans l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

_A ton avis beauté, répondit l'Uchiha tout en rapprochant le corps de l'Hatake du sien, puis de s'emparer de sa bouche en un baiser fiévreux. Ta femme est en voyage ? demanda Itachi entre deux baisers tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

_Non, mais je lui ai dit que je risquais de ne pas rentrer ce soir.

_Très bien. On prend ma voiture et on va chez moi alors, proposa le jeune homme

_Je suivrais ton joli petit cul n'importe où, commissaire. »

OoOOoOOoO

« Tu es vraiment un démon, chéri, laisse moi au moins le temps de me reposer un peu. On vient à peine de terminer. Je ne suis pas une machine, tu sais. »

Une bouche gourmande parcourait le torse blanc du capitaine. Tandis qu'une main baladeuse caressait de manière impudique son entrejambe souillée au repos. Tendrement son cou se fit petit à petit dévoré.

« Hey chaton ! Ne me marque pas, s'il te plait.

_Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ta femme découvre notre relation ?

_Itachi, soupira Kakashi, on ne va pas reparler de tout ça, s'il te plait.

_Je n'en reparle pas, c'est toi qui le fais. Puis tu m'appartenais avant que tu ne sois avec elle.

_Itachi, le rappela à l'ordre Kakashi.

_Quoi ? C'est toi qui es venu me voir ce soir. Tu sais très bien comment ca finit à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu trompes ta femme.

_Chaton, si je suis venu c'est pour tes jolies fesses, fit Kakashi basculant son amant sur lui. Ce n'est certainement pas pour parler d'autre chose, ok ?

_Ok, ne parlons pas de Shizune ni de ta fille.

_Chaton, tu continues là.

_Désolé. Fais-moi juste gémir jusqu'à l'aube, bel Apollon.

_Comme vous voudrez, monsieur le commissaire. »

Ensuite Kakashi souleva son amant avant de le faire asseoir sur son sexe dressé. L'Uchiha poussa un petit cri avant de commencer à haleter au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait sur le membre de _son_ _homme_.

Il ne voulait plus penser à autre chose mis à part au sexe de Kakashi en lui. Rien ne comptait sauf leurs deux corps s'épousant parfaitement. Rien, si ce n'était la fièvre qui habitait son corps. Ce désir fou de posséder entièrement cet homme sous lui. De le faire sien à jamais. De le garder pour lui seul, et ne le partager avec personne.

D'oublier cette femme qui la plus grande partie du temps dormait dans les bras de son amant, respirait son parfum. Il voulait rendre fou Kakashi pour qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a lui. Le capitaine de l'Anbu devait faire abstraction de tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa personne.

Itachi voulait que l'argenté oublie sa femme, même sa fille. Qu'il oublie cette vie qu'il menait loin de ses bras.

Faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait atrocement souffrir. A chaque poussée du sexe de Kakashi en lui, son cœur mourait un peu plus.

Itachi se savait égoïste, possessif et jaloux. Et peu importe les règles et l'éducation reçues de son père, cet homme en lui chamboulait tout. En entrant dans sa vie, Kakashi avait tout pris, tout. Son corps, son cœur, son âme et même son honneur. Lui, le grand, le talentueux, l'ambitieux commissaire Itachi Uchiha avait pleuré, supplié pour un homme. Il avait mis aux oubliettes sa fierté pour pouvoir rester avec son amant.

Des larmes naquirent sur les rebords de ses yeux à ses souvenirs. L'amour faisait si mal. Aimer était la pire des tortures en ce bas monde. Un piège dont on ne pouvait s'en tirer indemne.

Itachi appuya ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant pour une meilleure prise et accentua son mouvement de va-et-vient. La main de Kakashi sur sa joue essuya ses larmes. Itachi ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermé et croisa le regard marron de son partenaire.

« Chaton, ca va ? Tu as trop mal ? s'inquiéta Kakashi.

_Non, c'est juste... c'est si bon... si bon.

_Fais-toi plaisir, bébé, jouis autant de fois que tu voudras. »

Itachi continua à chevaucher son amant avec de plus en plus de fièvre, de plus en plus d'ardeur. Plus il descendait sur le membre dur de son amant, plus il gémissait. Sa voix montant toujours plus haut dans les aigus. Son corps était recouvert de sueur tout comme celui de Kakashi qui luisait dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Itachi poussa un grognement sourd au moment où il finit par jouir en se répandant sur le torse pâle de son amant. Epuisé, il se laissa retomber sur l'autre homme qui l'accueillit dans ses bras puissants et caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu as pris ton pied, chaton ? demanda le plus âgé. Tu semblais plus déchainé que d'habitude ce soir, non ?

_T'as pas aimé ?

_Bien au contraire, j'adore lorsque tu te laisses aller comme ça, dit Kakashi en embrassant la tempe du jeune homme. Tu es merveilleux, bébé. Hmm... Peux-tu te lever, je dois enlever le préservatif, je débande. »

L'Uchiha se coucha sur le coté de mauvaise grâce. Il détestait ces moments après l'orgasme. Ces instants où la tension sexuelle retombait. Où la réalité reprenait cruellement ses droits. Il caressa encore un peu le torse de son partenaire avant de se relever et quitter le lit. Il s'habilla d'un peignoir qui se trouvait sur une chaise et sortit de la chambre. Itachi se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine ayant un peu de mal à marcher. Son amant était bien monté et surtout cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il regrettait presque déjà d'en avoir fait trop cette nuit. Demain son corps allait le lui faire payer cher.

Il prit deux bières dans le frigo et de quoi se faire des sandwichs. Malgré le fait qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais son appartement, il prévoyait toujours en permanence de quoi manger, au cas où. Dire que son petit frère pensait qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui parce qu'il squattait en constamment la maison familiale. C'était faux.

Itachi aurait tellement voulu que cet appartement soit le nid douillet de son amour avec son amant. Mais la vie en décida autrement.

Souvent ses discussions avec son cadet tournaient sur le fait qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie.

_Si Sasuke savait__. Il en ferait une syncope. _

Itachi avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Oh ça oui, mais cette personne en avait aussi déjà une dans la sienne. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas Itachi. Et quoi qu'il puisse faire, jamais il ne serait officiellement à lui. Itachi comprit très vite que pour rien au monde Kakashi ne quitterait sa femme et sa fille. Même pas par amour pour lui. Itachi resterait toujours l'amant de l'ombre. Celui que l'on baise entre deux portes, à la va vite. Lorsque le besoin de se soulager se faisait pressant. C'est en assimilant ça qu'avec le temps l'ainé des enfants Uchiha finit par mettre de moins en moins souvent les pieds chez lui, préférant rester chez ses parents pour oublier. Car les seuls souvenirs que son appartement renfermait étaient tous liés à ses moments de sexe avec son amant.

Itachi sourit, ironique. Lui qui avait toujours consolé son frère par rapport à ses préférences, le soutenant dans sa relation avec Naruto. Lui-même se trouvait dans une situation dans laquelle il se trouvait incapable d'avouer au grand jour son amour pour un autre homme. Son subalterne qui plus est. Une impasse. Comme la vie pouvait être chienne parfois. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Zut, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

_Ressaisis-toi__, Itachi ! se motiva mentalement le jeune commissaire. _

Il ramena son assiette de sandwiches dans la chambre. Son homme l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Ils burent et mangèrent en silence, avant que Kakashi ne rompe le silence.

« Ca y est, j'ai mis ton frère en vacances forcées. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié, tu sais.

_C'est pas grave, il a besoin de se reposer.

_Tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis pour Sasuke, Itachi. Ce n'est plus un gamin. Je pense qu'il peut se débrouiller par lui-même.

_Peut-être, mais c'est mon frère et il est de mon devoir de veiller sur lui.

_Tu en fais trop, Itachi, je pen...

_Tu n'as pas à penser mais obéir. Ce que je fais pour mon frère ne te regarde pas, le coupa Itachi, sèchement.

_Bien, si tu le prends comme ça.

_Je ne le prends pas comme ça, mais tu n'as pas à juger de mes choix, tout comme je ne juge pas des tiens.

_Sauf lorsque les résultats ne te conviennent pas, cher commissaire.

_Il y a une différence entre _Moi_ ton supérieur et _Moi_ ton amant. Ne l'oublie pas Kakashi.

_Ok. Dis-moi alors lorsque tu t'immisces dans les affaires de mon unité et que tu m'obliges à me passer de l'un de mes meilleurs éléments pour une durée indéterminée de qui vient l'ordre ? De mon supérieur ou de mon amant ?, rétorqua froidement Kakashi.

_Ton unité est sous ma juridiction, donc mon autorité. Si je pense qu'un de tes hommes peut mettre en péril les résultats attendus de toi, je peux te forcer à te passer de lui, comme ce fut le cas. Mes ordres vis-à-vis de ton unité ne sont pas sentimentaux.

_Je vois et comme par hasard c'est ton frère, tout comme c'est un pur hasard aussi que tu mettes plus d'hommes sur une simple affaire de viol avec violence que sur des crimes qui en valent vraiment la peine...

_Cette affaire en vaut la peine, le coupa Itachi d'un ton polaire, sans appel. Puis tu n'as pas à juger du niveau d'importance d'un dossier ou pas. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Gère ton unité, moi je fais le reste, dit l'Uchiha en se relevant du lit et ramenant l'assiette et les bouteilles vides à la cuisine. »

Kakashi pesta entre ses dents, discuter avec Itachi en ce moment s'avérait vain. Soit ils se disputaient à propos de sa femme, soit c'était au sujet de son frère. Ou sinon Itachi le rabaissait lui rappelant son échelon. Il en avait assez de ce petit jeu, des sautes d'humeur de son amant. Il descendit du lit, se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il commençait à revêtir son boxer lorsque son amant revint dans la chambre. Il boutonnait sa chemise tout en défiant du regard Itachi.

« Tu rentres déjà chez toi ? Ta femme te manque ? commença le brun.

_Il est près de quatre heures du matin, fut la seule réponse de son amant.

_J'avais cru comprendre que tu passais la nuit avec moi.

_Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, chaton, dit Kakashi en déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun, puis il ajusta son pantalon.

_Mais...

_C'est moi qui doit emmener Ayako chez la nourrice ce matin et je ne peux pas faire faux bon à Shizune.

_Mais me faire faux bond à moi ça n'a pas d'importance ? grogna le brun.

_Itachi, lâcha Kakashi dans un soupire, c'est ma fille, tu comprends ? Je suis son père, il est normal que je m'occupe aussi d'elle.

_Si tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester jusqu'au matin pourquoi être passé dans mon bureau dans ce cas ? Ta femme ne te suffit plus c'est ca ? hurla presque de rage Itachi.

_Chaton, s'il te plait arrête ça tout de suite. Tu en deviens ridicule.

_Ca y est tu tires ton coup et tu t'en vas ?

_Itachi, tenta de le calmer l'Hatake en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Ne me touche pas, cracha le brun, dégage ! Pars si tu es si pressé que ça de retrouver ta petite famille parfaite. Puisque je ne suis que quantité négligeable.

_Chéri...

_Sors de chez moi, ordonna avec colère Itachi. Lâche-moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Toi et moi c'est fini, tu comprends, fini. Dégage de mon appartement. »

Sans même un regard pour le jeune commissaire, Kakashi s'exécuta et quitta la chambre. Si son amant voulait piquer sa crise, grand bien lui en fasse. Il ne resterait pas là à l'écouter sortir toutes ces conneries dont ils avaient déjà discuté.

Itachi entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, en pleurs. Il se trouvait si lamentable. Si minable. En dessous de tout. Et ses maudites larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Son chagrin était si immense, il était puéril. L'amour était vraiment une garce. La pire de toutes.

C'était la combien de fois qu'ils rompaient ? Dixième ou un peu moins ou plus. Kakashi le possédait entièrement. Il savait que si son amant décidait de revenir, il n'aurait pas le courage de le rejeter. Il n'avait plus d'honneur depuis bien longtemps. Car si Kakashi ne revenait pas vers lui, c'est lui qui retournerait à genoux implorer son homme de le reprendre. De faire partie de sa vie même si c'est en coup de vent. Lamentable. Indigne d'un Uchiha et pourtant il en était rendu à ça. Itachi cacha sa tête dans ses bras et pleura en silence. Se maudissant de sa faiblesse.

OoOOoOOoO

Repos et inactivité ne rimaient pas avec Sasuke. Rester tranquille, ne rien faire... un comble pour cet hyper actif qu'il était. Tourner en rond dans sa maison. Se tourner les pouces. Cette pensée lui été inconcevable pourtant il en était réduit à ça. Quelle bonne blague.

Avant de se retrouver à cogiter sur sa situation, il fit le ménage. Il avait nettoyé de fond en comble toute la maison. Même rangé le bordel sans nom qui servait d'atelier à Naruto. Chacune de ses armes fut astiquée dans les moindres recoins, brillant comme des sous neufs. Il exécuta tout cela en à peine une matinée. Maintenant il faisait quoi ? Le gazon fut tondu, les habits lavés, repassés et rangés.

Itachi ! C'était quoi cette lubie de son frangin de toujours vouloir se mêler de sa vie ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. N'avait rien demandé à personne.

_Des vacances imposées. Je t'en donnerais moi de ces putains de vacances._

Son supérieur lui avait dit que l'ordre venait du commissaire. Son frère ! Bonjour la discrétion. Maintenant il s'immisçait aussi dans son boulot. Sasuke détestait ça : lorsque la famille et le travail se confondaient.

Itachi voulait trop bien faire et finissait par tout faire de travers. Qu'y-avait-il de difficile à comprendre dans la phrase : _Mêles toi de tes affaires_ ?

Son frangin mieux que personne savait ce besoin qu'il avait de s'occuper. De se vider la tête au travail. Sasuke pensait vraiment qu'Itachi le comprenait, mais là il finissait par en douter.

Itachi savait qu'il redoutait plus que tout de se retrouver seul dans cette maison. Cette baraque n'était pas chez lui si Naruto n'y était pas.

Tout ici lui rappelait Naruto. Tout l'obligeait à se souvenir de l'agression de son amant. Son absence, le silence, l'ordre, le calme pesant des lieux. Il alluma la télévision pour combler le silence angoissant et s'allongea sur le canapé.

La présence de Naruto était partout. Dans toutes les pièces. Sur chaque mur, chaque plafond. Sasuke allait en devenir fou. Il ne pouvait échapper aux souvenirs de son compagnon, même en levant les yeux sur ce plafond il le voyait. Le faux ciel peint était l'œuvre de son amant. Même les touches pastelles sur les murs.

_Tout absolument tout. _

Même cette maison c'était Naruto qui la voulait. Le blond fit des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils achètent cette vieille bicoque dans la banlieue de Konoha. Sasuke, lui, préférait largement le confort moderne d'un appartement neuf dans le centre ville. Son compagnon fit la moue. Faisant caprice sur caprice, chantage sur chantage, juste pour l'emmener visiter la _maison parfaite_, selon le blond.

La première fois que Sasuke vit la dite maison parfaite que son homme désirait qu'ils acquièrent, le brun en resta sans voix. Perplexe devant le choix de son petit ami. La maison tombait presque en ruine. Et surtout, elle se trouvait à plus d'une demi-heure de voiture de son boulot et ce lorsque la circulation était fluide. Il ne trouva aucun charme ni beauté au lieu. Non, lui plus terre à terre ne voyait que les travaux fastidieux à réaliser si jamais ils achetaient cette maison.

Puis quelle idée pour un premier achat que de s'endetter pour un truc qui prendrait des années à remettre en état. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il désirait acheter cette maison avec ou sans lui. Même s'il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il préférait qu'ils s'investissent dans cette aventure à deux. Puis un jour à leur troisième visite, l'agent immobilier leur laissa les clefs pour qu'ils se fassent _seuls_ leur opinion définitive. Naruto en profita pour lui vanter à coups de déhanchés et de gémissements les avantages de la banlieue et d'une maison individuelle. La visite convaincu totalement le brun.

La chair était vraiment faible, pensa-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Persuader leurs parents de leurs prêter les fonds manquant s'avéra plus ardu. Que les deux garçons sortent ensemble était une chose. Mais qu'ils décident d'acheter un bien immobilier en commun, ca en était une autre.

La mise en couple des deux garçons ne se passa pas sans mal surtout avec la mère du blond toujours réfractaire à l'idée que son fils soit réellement gay. Et faire entendre raison à Fugaku ne fut pas plus simple, mais l'appui de Mikoto aida beaucoup. Finalement leurs parents leurs avancèrent la somme qui leur manquait.

Le soir où ils signèrent les papiers de leur acquisition chez le notaire, ils firent l'amour durant toute la nuit. Ils venaient de s'engager à rester ensemble pour au moins les dix prochaines années à venir. Cette pensée rendit Sasuke complètement dingue de son homme. C'était mieux qu'un mariage ou toute autre forme d'union civile. Naruto était vraiment génial. Merveilleux !

Les deux garçons mirent la main à la pâte pour les travaux. Le blond s'occupa de toutes les peintures intérieurs et de la décoration. Le temps donna raison au jeune illustrateur, comme souvent le blond avait raison. Sasuke finit par s'attacher vraiment à cette maison. Il avouait qu'il adorait le faux ciel que Naruto avait peint sur le plafond du salon.

Pourquoi Itachi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'obliger à affronter cette réalité qui ne lui plaisait plus. Pourquoi l'obliger à demeurer dans cette maison où tout avait basculé ? Dieu que c'était insupportable de vivre ici sans Naruto. Il en devenait dingue.

_Dingue ! _

Son compagnon sortait demain de l'hôpital. Sasuke reçut un coup de fil de Kushina plus tôt dans la journée pour l'avertir. Il lui tardait que demain arrive tout comme cela l'angoissait. Il redoutait le retour de son compagnon. Le blocage ne durait pas indéfiniment. La mémoire reviendrait plus vite dès que le blond serait de retour chez lui. Sur le lieu de son viol.

En trois semaines, il avait effacé toute trace de l'agression de Naruto, allant même jusqu'à refaire entièrement toute la cuisine.

Itachi en lui imposant des vacances obligatoires le piégeait.

_Que cette fouine se trouve quelqu'un et qu'il le laisse un peu respirer__, bon sang. _

Non, Sasuke secoua la tête. Il se savait être injuste en accusant son frère. Itachi fut toujours là pour lui. Répondant présent à chaque fois. Son frangin se souciait plus de son cadet que de lui-même, mais c'était si difficile à accepter. Itachi avait raison, il devait être là pour le retour de Naruto. Même s'il devait souffrir en silence. Il se devait de soutenir son compagnon.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Note de HeyBobby :**_

Hey !

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé.

Ce chapitre est bien mais je crois que les phrases ne sont pas assez fluides, trop longues.

Après, j'aime bien la relation d'Itachi et Kakashi ainsi que le passage avec les photos.

Au prochain chapitre, bye.

_**Non il n'y a pas de retard ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois je te ferais parvenir les chapitres avec plus d'avance. Sinon tu as raison la plus part de mes phrases sont vraiment trop longues. J'ai rectifié le tir. **_

_**Poutoux**_

_**Mimosa.**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Laissez une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir. **_

_**Sinon j'ai un petit coup de gueule à pousser (bon je sais je râle souvent mais là ca m'a un peu gonflé). **_

_**Donc voilà ce que j'ai à dire : J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup que mes histoires (celles et les autres que j'ai écrite) vous plaisent et que vous les rajoutez à vos favoris me rend assez fière (mais je n'ai pas le melon, faut pas pousser). Ce qui par contre m'énerve grandement c'est que l'on puisse mettre certaines de mes fics sur certains blogs ou forum sans que l'on me demande mon accord. La plus part du temps si l'on m'en fait la demande j'accepte toujours. Je sais que je ne suis pas une auteure géniale ou même spécialement talentueuse, mais ces histoires j'ai mis du temps avant de les créer donc veuillez juste respecter mon travail. Merci !**_

_**Voilà j'ai rouspété, passons à autre chose. **_

_**Donc j'ai presque fini l'écriture de cette fiction et elle comportera douze chapitres. Les chapitres 6, 7 et 8 sont déjà **__**prêts, mais pas encore corrigé, mais ils arriveront plus vite que les précédents. Le seul hic en fait c'est que j'ai écris les chapitres 10, 11 et 12 mais pas le 9, encore une de mes bizarreries. Mais pas de soucis, car si je suis en manque d'inspiration sur ''La Faute à Cupidon'' autant sur cette histoire je suis hyper inspirée. Donc la suite dans deux semaines. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Poutoux From Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cauchemar

_**Bonjour !**_

_**La rentrée c'est dans moins d'une semaine... comme le temps passe vite, les vacances ne sont presque plus qu'un lointain souvenir.**_

_**Trois beaux mois de retard pour ce chapitre... je vais finir par battre des records de lenteur je crois. Alors je suis désolée mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je n'ai plus de bêta à l'heure actuelle et je suis si critique envers moi-même, que souvent lorsque je relis ce que j'ai écris je trouve cela si mauvais que je n'ose pas le poster... Désolé.**_

_**Donc voilà ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, sinon par moi-même donc il y a encore beaucoup de fautes. **_

_**Donc comme pour mon autre fic, je lance mon appel, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un bêta car je n'ai pas eu une seule proposition (mes histoires sont vraiment ennuyeuses dites ?). Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me laisse un message.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre j'introduis un nouveau personnage donc je vous laisse le découvrir. Si vous pensez avoir une idée sur qui sait dite le moi.**_

_Tan'dok : __La suite s'est faite un peu attendre mais elle est là, c'est le plus important je crois. Oui, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Itachi même s'il est que secondaire, mais il a son importance. On reverra où en est sa relation avec Kakashi, mais chut c'est un secret._

_Ghost __: Je suis là, derrière mon écran et voilà la suite._

_Sanaru __: la suite est là avec du retard mais bien là._

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**

_**Chapitre 6 : Cauchemar**_

Il referma la porte la plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Aucune fenêtre, aucune lumière extérieure. Il connaissait le lieu par cœur. Sans hésitation il se dirigea sur le plan de travail, déposa l'enveloppe duquel il sortit une pellicule. Machinalement il fit des gestes appris par le temps, l'habitude. Sans trembler la partie supérieure de la pellicule sauta, puis ce furent des ciseaux qui commencèrent à découper la fin du film.

Aussi habillement, il déposa le tout dans la cuve et referma aussitôt. Le travail du révélateur allait se faire. En même temps il appuya sur le petit chrono posé sur la table de travail. Il retourna la cuve plusieurs fois. Travail fastidieux mais étape importante à ne pas négliger. La petite sonnerie du chrono retentit. Il fit le reste avec autant de magnanime. Suivant les étapes à la lettre : le bain d'arrêt, celui fixateur, puis le rinçage. Pour finir il suspendit son travail avec des pinces à linge sur le filet tendu.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, une lumière rougeâtre se diffusa dans la minuscule pièce. C'était plus qu'il ne fallait pour lui. Largement suffisant.

La magie opérait, peu à peu, lentement le mystère se révélait. Il sourit. L'image en noir et blanc d'un jeune homme apparut un peu floue au début pour se faire plus nette.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le noir et blanc. La couleur était vraiment trop froide, si impersonnelle. On pouvait tricher à souhait avec les couleurs, enlever, rajouter, embellir, corriger. Alors qu'avec le noir et blanc c'était l'âme entière de la personne qui l'on exposait. Le bien et le mal étaient révélés. Sans duperie, sans mensonge.

Du bout du doigt il caressa le visage sur le papier glacé. Magnifique ! Splendide ! Il s'étonnait toujours de réussir à avoir des photos si parfaites. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le papier pour apprécier réellement une photo. C'est pour cela qu'il détestait le numérique. Tout le monde se prenait pour un génie avec ce matériel. Même le moins doué pouvait faire des miracles. Alors que dans son cas, il fallait du temps, de la patience et du talent. Il n'en manquait pas. Surtout du talent !

Son regard passa sur une représentation d'un jeune homme couché, fusil pointé sur une cible qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'inclure dans sa photo. Une autre montrait le même homme arme au poing dans un stand de tir. Sur une autre le même personnage sortait d'un commissariat, les traits tirés, le visage fatigué.

Et dire qu'il avait prise toutes ces photos à l'insu de la personne. Non il possédait vraiment un talent indéniable.

La dernière photo était celle qu'il préférait. Son bijou, son chef d'œuvre. Un portrait. Il ne semblait pas peu fier de lui. Une réussite, une merveille. Sasuke Uchiha !

Ses doigts redessinèrent les courbes sur papier glacé du visage du jeune homme. Si beau, si froid, si parfait... si inaccessible.

Ce jeune homme était une œuvre d'art vivante. La perfection à l'état pur. Le modèle même de l'homme idéal. Et il aurait été parfait si seulement il n'était pas avec ce blond. Cette petite vermine collée sans cesse à ses basques. Cette catin qui squattait chez lui, ce parasite qui gâchait tout, absolument tout.

Penser à ce blond l'énervait toujours alors il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce, la lumière révéla le reste de l'appartement. Sur une grande partie des murs, le visage de Sasuke s'affichait.

Avec raideur, il s'étendit sur son divan, tenant en hauteur le portrait qu'il venait de développer. Il se mordit les lèvres, sa main allant se perdre sur son entrejambe.

_Sasuke si parfait, si beau. Sasuke, mon parfait Sasuke._

OoOOoOOoO

Il déambulait sans repère dans un couloir sans fin, obscure. Le froid s'insinuait sous ses vêtements. Le corps grelotant, les pieds nus sur le sol trempé. Il appuyait ses mains sur le mur. Gelé ! Aussi. Le silence était lourd. Inquiétant.

Il avançait le cœur battant, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Les lieux devenaient de plus en plus sombres, un rien effrayant. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir se faire la malle. Devant c'était l'inconnu, derrière le vide. Revenir sur ses pas s'avérait impossible. Il continua à avancer, autant aller droit devant. A ses pieds l'eau devenait plus fraiche, froide. Son corps était frigorifié, il grelotait. Un bruissement. Il tourna la tête. Rien. Il était seul dans l'obscurité. Pourtant il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il continua son avancé et crut apercevoir de la lumière au loin. Il accéléra le pas.

Encore un bruit. Il trembla et tendit l'oreille. Des pleurs à peine audibles. Il essaya de repérer la provenance des gémissements. Devant lui le couloir se partageait en deux. Deux directions, deux choix mais une seule possibilité. Au bout du chemin de droite un point lumineux, de l'autre la pénombre pénétrante. Il bifurqua à gauche, la peur au ventre, incertain.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, les pleurs devenaient de plus nets, distincts. Les sons provenaient de l'obscurité.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et par automatisme sa main se posa sur le poignet gelé. D'un geste hésitant il ouvrit la porte. Derrière il découvrit une petite pièce sale et humide. Vide, sans personne. Plus de pleurs, ni nul autre bruit. Le silence. Pourtant il était certain que c'était de là que provenaient les sons qui l'attirèrent.

Il hésita avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il sursauta lorsqu'un énorme rat passa près de ses pieds nus. Son instinct lui dictait de sortir de là, de prendre ses jambes à son cou. De fuir vite et loin. Très loin. Il n'était pas de nature peureuse mais une trouille monstrueuse s'empara de lui. Il se retourna alors en direction de la porte. Elle avait disparu. Il paniqua, il était pris au piège. Il n'était pas claustrophobe ou encore achluophobe mais il se sentit mal. Il devait sortir, se barrer d'ici.

La tension monta d'un cran, de grosses gouttes naquirent sur son front, il cédait à la panique. Le sentiment d'être enfermé, en cage, se faisait oppressant. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés cherchant une issue, une sortie. Mais rien.

Son cœur faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit un léger reniflement. Il tourna sur lui-même, la boule au ventre. Personne. Il hallucinait. Non impossible il avait bien entendu quelque chose. Il ne devenait pas maboul tout de même. Le silence qui suivit augmenta son angoisse. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit une peur pareille. Cette pièce sans lumière, sans porte, sans vie, le rendait fou. Il devait sortir, vite.

Un froissement, puis des pleurs plus sonores. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui faisant mal. De douleur il grimaça. Dans un coin reculé de la pièce se tenait assis, les genoux ramené près de son corps frêle, un enfant en chemise de nuit. Le petit gémissait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il était certain que le gosse n'était pas dans la pièce au moment où il y était rentré. Il y avait encore quelques secondes il était seul dans cette pièce crasseuse.

Sasuke se rapprocha de l'enfant, posa un genou sur le sol, tendit la main et caressa la petite tête blonde. Ô Kami ! Comme bruler par un feu ardent, le jeune homme retira sa main des boucles couleur blé. L'enfant releva la tête et encra son regard bleu dans celui sombre du brun. Le rythme cardiaque de l'Uchiha s'emballa, sa coordination se fit maladroite et il tomba au sol, sur ses fesses. Ses paumes de main s'écorchèrent sur le sol râpeux, la peur le prit au ventre. Il bougeait sa tête en signe de négation, refusant ce qu'il voyait.

L'enfant leva vers Sasuke une petite main pale. La terreur s'installa sur le visage habituellement impassible du brun. Toujours au sol, poussant sur ses mains et ses pieds, il essayait de reculer pour ne plus voir ce gosse. Une petite voix fluette appela son prénom. Le jeune homme porta ses mains à ses oreilles refusant d'écouter, d'entendre quoique ce soit.

_Que ce gosse cesse de parler. Qu'il arrête. Par pitié ! Qu'il se taise._

L'enfant le regardait désespéré, répétant son prénom comme une litanie. Sasuke se retrouvait accroupi a l'opposé du petit blond, refusant obstinément d'écouter, les yeux humides, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

_« Sas'ke ne m'abandonne pas. Aide moi Sas'ke, aide-moi. »_

Il devait sortir par n'importe quel moyen. Il y avait bien une issue de secours pour se barrer de là, non ? Il n'était pas homme à prendre la fuite ou même de laisser ses sentiments le submerger, mais là il voulait juste sortir de cette maudite pièce. Puis la voix se tut. Soudain le silence lui parut pire que les échos de détresses du gamin. Ce silence le culpabilisait.

_Tu n'es qu'un lâche Sasuke, un sale lâche._

Non Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas un minable et encore moins un lâche. Alors il se retourna et fit face. La peur ne le contrôlait pas. Le petit garçon se tenait toujours dans son coin, mortifié, les larmes coulant en silence sur ses joues. Sasuke se releva, se rapprochant en douceur de l'objet de sa précédente frayeur. Prudemment il caressa le visage de l'enfant, séchant ses larmes. Le garçonnet le regarda avec un air éteint au fond des yeux. Il devait le faire. Affronter sa peur : ses yeux bleus, trop bleus.

_« Jamais je ne te laisserais seul Naruto, jamais. Je serais toujours avec toi. »_

Le petit blond plongea alors son regard azur dans ceux de Sasuke. L'enfant prit la main du brun dans la sienne. Cette chaleur était la même la sienne, celle de son Dobe. La petite paume moite le réconforta. Naruto ne lui en voulait pas, son blond lui avait pardonné. Alors avec une extrême douceur il porta l'enfant tout contre son torse pour sortir de cet endroit sinistre. La porte apparut devant eux, comme par magie. La sortie était là, enfin. C'est alors que le petit garçon pointa un doigt en direction d'un recoin opposé. Ce que Sasuke vit en retournant la tête, le pétrifia d'effroi.

_Non ! Non ! Non !_

« NONNNN ! »

Sur le sol gisait un jeune homme, son corps entouré d'une mare de sang. Un homme énorme au-dessus de lui le besognait sans relâche. Un autre le maintenait par la tête et lui donnait de temps en temps des gifles. Le jeune homme criait, pleurait, hurlait de douleur… suppliait. Les deux agresseurs riaient de toutes leurs dents pointues, violant encore et encore leur victime.

Non, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu de suite ? Il pouvait l'aider, arrêter tout ça. Faire cesser ce cauchemar. Il le sauverait cette fois ci. Il empêcherait ces salauds de le violer encore plus. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le corps du garçon et courut vers le jeune homme.

C'était lui, il le savait sans l'ombre d'un doute possible. Ses yeux lui révélèrent les lieux. Cette pièce, ils étaient dans leur cuisine. Ce qu'il pensait être de la crasse n'était rien d'autre que du sang. Une mare de sang. Et l'obscurité des lieux n'était rien d'autre que la pénombre de la nuit. De cette fatidique nuit. Il était chez lui et il assistait au viol de son petit ami.

Non ce cauchemar ne se répéterait pas. Mais plus il courait vers les trois autres personnes présentes plus elles s'éloignaient. Il n'arrivait pas à les atteindre. Incapable d'aider, encore une fois inutile. Devant ses yeux la scène continuait à se dérouler, les cris et les pleurs de l'autre devenant insupportables.

C'était donc ça ? Donc il était condamné à n'être qu'un spectateur impuissant ? Revivant encore et encore ce cauchemar ! Hors de question ! Il chercha à sa ceinture son arme. Elle n'était pas là. Non, non impossible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait là l'occasion de se débarrasser ces salauds et sauver son homme. Il était un tireur délite, le meilleur, un putain de flic alors pourquoi n'avait il pas une arme sur lui ? Il était prêt au pire pour sauver son compagnon quitte à tuer s'il le fallait. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cette impuissance ?

Non, Naruto devait savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, jamais. Sasuke hurla. Il cria de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Mais rien n'y fit. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Sa voix n'atteignait pas le blond, elle se perdait dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme agressé ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Pourtant Sasuke cria encore et encore jusqu'en sa faire mal à la gorge. Plus le jeune policier laissait sortir sa douleur, plus il resserrait, inconsciemment, sa prise sur le corps de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon lui murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, plus rien ne comptait mis à part l'homme au sol gisant dans son sang. Une petite main caressa la joue de Sasuke, le brun ne la sentit pas, imperméable. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque les deux agresseurs se relevèrent et rouèrent le corps inerte de coups de pied, avec rage. Ils allaient le tuer. Ces enfoirés allaient l'achever, ils étaient fous.

_Ne le tuez pas, je vous en prie. Ne le tuez, laissez le, pitié. _

Sous le corps du blond la mare de sang s'agrandissait toujours plus, toujours plus, s'étendant remplissant tout l'espace. Sasuke tomba à genoux mortifié ayant pour unique mot en bouche que le prénom du jeune homme au sol.

« Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... pardonne moi... Naruto pardonne moi...»

Lentement l'étendu de sang engloutit son corps et celui de l'enfant qui murmurait toujours à son oreille des paroles qu'il refusait d'entendre. Il ne voulait pas de réconfort, il ne servait à rien, il ne valait rien.

OoOoO

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut embrassant d'un regard fatigué les lieux autour de lui. Il était dans son salon, la lumière éblouissante de l'après-midi s'infiltrait par les fenêtres. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il passa sa main sur sa joue. Mouillée. Il pleurait. Lamentable. Pleurer pour un rêve ? C'était quoi comme délire ça ?

Le temps des lamentations étaient finis. Tout comme de jouer les lâches, se reprendre et avancer voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Et pour l'instant c'était d'aller chercher Naruto à l'hôpital.

En moins de trente minutes, il se lava, se rasa, s'habilla. Il fit une dernière fois le tour de la maison, vérifia que tout était propre et parfaitement rangé. Il jeta un regard dans le frigidaire. Vide. Merde, il n'avait pas fait les courses.

Il regarda sa montre. S'il se dépêchait un peu, il pouvait aller faire les commissions avant de partir récupérer Naruto à sa sortie d'hôpital. Surement que son compagnon voudrait manger des ramens. Oui, ce glouton sur pattes ne serait pas contre un bon plat de pates. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke prit les clés de sa voiture sortant de chez lui. Naruto revenait, il ne devait surtout pas le faire attendre.

OoOOoOOoO

Son regard fixé sur le parking dissimulait mal son impatience. Comment cacher son excitation ? Comment ne pas vouloir crier à tue tête son bonheur ? _Il sortait aujourd'hui, il sortait enfin !_

Mais ce n'était pas encore cela le plus difficile. Non le plus dur était de se retenir et ne pas regarder sans cesse l'heure encore et encore. Ou même se retenir d'appuyer sur la sonnette toute les minutes pour appeler une infirmière et lui demander si quelqu'un n'était pas venu le chercher tandis qu'il faisait ses dernier examens ou lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. De devoir poireauter bien sagement.

Naruto savait qu'il était quatorze heures passées, son déjeuner avait été servi, puis débarrassé depuis un moment déjà. Les feuilletons à l'eau de rose pour mémères commençaient à la télévision. L'heure des ménagères, le moment pour les plus petits de faire la sieste, et le temps pour lui de partir.

Sa valise attendait bien sagement posé contre son lit. Toutes ses affaires étaient parfaitement rangées. Son plâtre au poignet enlevé tout comme celui de sa jambe, il était plus que prêt.

Sur le qui-vive. Cette impatience... c'était bien lui. Toujours pressé, incapable d'attendre. Naruto sourit, l'impression étrange de se retrouver un peu. Un semblant de vie, enfin. C'était si bon comme sentiment. Il se sentait capable de faire un cent mètre ou même un marathon. Tout lui paraissait possible.

D'ailleurs lorsque Sasuke lui proposerait, aux aurores, d'aller faire un footing, peut être qu'il l'accompagnerait bien pour une fois. Le blond sourit, non il n'était pas sportif pour un sou. Même si courir à proprement parlé viendrait beaucoup plus tard, mais respirer l'air frais, sortir de cette chambre aseptisée, juste le fait d'y penser mettait son moral au beau fixe. C'était comme de revenir à la vie. Un sentiment fort, puissant. Euphorisant.

Tant de choses l'attendaient hors de cet hôpital, tant de projets germaient dans sa tête. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Rien ne lui semblait impossible à condition qu'il sorte d'ici. Pour l'instant il lui fallait patienter, attendre l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il devait se calmer, refreiner son entrain, son euphorie.

Las d'observer le manège incessant des voitures plus bas sur le parking, il décida de s'assoir sur son lit. Rester calme et attendre patiemment n'était pas son point fort. Naruto s'empara de son téléphone portable et fit défiler les noms sur son répertoire.

Sasuke pouvait être occupé ne sait-on jamais. Il hésita. Devait-il appeler Sasuke ? La ponctualité était une des qualités de son petit ami, Sasuke n'arrivait jamais en retard. Et si cela devait se produire, il l'en avertissait toujours.

_Sortie prévu en début d'après-midi_, était assez vague comme indication, il le concédait. Il pourrait patienter encore un peu. Tant que quatre heures de l'après-midi ne sonnaient pas, alors Naruto prendrait son mal en patience.

Mais un empêchement de dernière minute arrivait parfois et peut être que Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de le tenir informé. Un travail urgent à finir ou autre, la vie était si imprévisible.

Il pouvait appeler Itachi pour savoir où se trouvait son compagnon. Puis ce n'était pas comme s'il dérangeait en appelant son beau frère, il ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées de toute façon. Le frère ainé de son amant n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un homme occupé. Itachi pouvait se libérer facilement sans rendre de compte à personne. Puis son beau-frère avait du temps à perdre, sûr et certain, sinon il ne trainerait pas aussi souvent chez eux ou encore chez ses parents. Parait-il qu'il gérait, soit disant, les forces de l'ordre des secteurs nord de Konoha. Encore une planque pour dormir tranquille ça.

Naruto sourit. Il était un peu dur avec Itachi mais il l'aimait réellement. En devenant le meilleur ami du cadet des Uchiha il avait gagné un grand frère par la même occasion.

Au pire il lui restait toujours ses parents et ceux de son compagnon si celui-ci ne venait pas. Sasuke n'accepterait jamais qu'une autre personne que lui vienne le chercher à sa sortie d'hôpital. Déjà la veille, Kushina et Mikoto émirent l'hypothèse de ramener Naruto pour lui rendre service. Lorsque Naruto en discuta au téléphone avec son compagnon celui-ci s'était indigné, disant que leurs mères devaient s'occuper un peu de ce qui les regardait. Naruto avait jubilé, adorant le coté possessif de son homme.

Le brun ne l'aurait jamais oublié, Naruto devait patienter.

Le blond gigotait, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, nerveux, excité. Il regarda encore l'heure sur son portable. Deux heures quarante. Seulement. Son téléphone vibra. Kushina ! Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

« Maman !

_Ca va mon cœur ? Tu es toujours à l'hôpital ! J'ai appelé chez vous mais personne ne répond... je me suis inquiétée.

_Je vois... donc tu ...

_Je me suis dis que peut être...

_... que tu pourrais venir me chercher à la place de Sasuke ? C'est bien ça, maman ?

_Non je pensais juste que Sasuke pouvait être occupé, tu sais il fait un métier où il faut toujours être disponible, il peut être appelé à n'importe quel moment...

_Hmm je vois...

_Puis Mikoto et moi sommes libres aujourd'hui...

_Ha bon comme c'est étrange ! Vous complotez c'est ça ?

_Bien sûr que non qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Naruto ? Comploter... enfin voyons...

_Maman je vous connais... »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit Sasuke apparut un petit sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

« Maman, Sasuke vient d'arriver, je te rappelle dès que j'arrive à la maison. »

Sans autre cérémonie, Naruto raccrocha au nez de sa mère. Il avait plus important à faire pour l'instant. Posée tout contre son lit ses béquille attendait, Naruto s'en saisit. Au regard étonné de Sasuke, le blond offrit son plus beau sourire.

_Que voulait donc faire Naruto ? _

Le brun fit un pas en sa direction mais un geste de la main le stoppa. Depuis son réveil quatre semaines plus tôt, Naruto n'avait pas fait que rester allongé sur son lit. Non, il avait bougé, beaucoup. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses séances de rééducation, et des progrès étaient visibles. Il allait démontrer à sasuke qu'il gardait toujours son esprit combatif.

Un premier orteil toucha le lino tiède. Son pied trembla, son geste hésitant. La douleur le fit frémir. Il serra les dents, crispa sa mâchoire. Ses mains prirent appui sur les bouts en caoutchouc de la béquille, une grimace sur le visage. L'Uchiha bougea, voulant apporter son aide à son petit ami.

« Ca ira Sa'ske, dit simplement Naruto. Laisse-moi venir vers toi. »

Le blond commença lentement à avancer en direction de son compagnon. La douleur s'inscrivait sur son visage. Ca faisait un mal de chien, bon sang. La douleur ne le ferait pas faiblir, hors de question d'accepter l'aide de Sasuke, hors de question de se laisser abattre dès les premières douleurs.

Sasuke devait voir les efforts fait lors de ses séances de rééducation. Mais le plus important c'était de lui démontrer son envie de vivre, de dépasser, d'aller au-delà de ce qu'il ignorait. Il voulait vivre simplement. Rien de plus rien de moins. Il ne serait pas un poids pour son compagnon.

Même brisé, cassé, pour Sasuke il se reconstruirait et cela commençait par marcher seul, sans son aide, de toute manière la douleur ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sasuke ne quittait pas son compagnon du regard, anxieux et perplexe. Que faisait-Naruto ? Que désirait-il encore lui démontrer ? Il n'avait rien à prouver, rien.

Des perles de sueur naquirent sur le front du blond. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Un mois dans un plâtre ses muscles avaient été engourdis, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de ses cotes qui le tiraillaient. Pas encore suffisamment consolidés. Ca se faisait tout seul avait affirmé le docteur. Le temps s'en chargerait. Peut être mais pour l'instant il souffrait le martyr. Il mit une bonne minute à parcourir une distance qu'il aurait fait en à peine dix secondes. Peu importe le temps que ça prenait le plus important était d'arriver finalement à destination les bras de Sasuke.

Le brun l'étreignit tout contre lui, heureux et fier de son homme. C'était ça Naruto, le courage et la volonté plus forts que tout. Le blond était son exact opposé, aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère.

Naruto acceptait avec philosophie chaque coup dur de la vie, voyant toujours un bon côté à toute chose. L'Uzumaki pardonnait à chaque fois, donnant toujours le bénéfice du doute à tout le monde.

Alors que lui... Il était rancunier, ne supportait pas le moindre accro dans ses plans. Il était suspicieux au possible et donnait difficilement sa confiance. Tout le monde disait que c'étaient ces différences qui les unissaient... peut être était-ce vrai, peut être pas. Mais aujourd'hui il savait que si Naruto acceptait d'avancer et d'oublier alors juste pour son amant il essaierait de réfréner son caractère, même si cela le bouffait.

Dans les bras de Sasuke, Naruto soupira de bienêtre et tout contre le torse du brun il murmura.

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici Sasuke. Ramène-moi à la maison, retrouvons notre vie. »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait.**_

_**Alors avez-vous deviné qui est mon personnage mystérieux ? Non je ne donne pas la réponse de suite il faudra lire le prochain chapitre pour avoir plus d'indice. **_

_**Sinon promis le chapitre 7 arrivera dans deux semaine donc le 14 septembre.**_

_**Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école et bon courage pour les autres.**_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Home Sweet Home

_**Salut.**_

_**Une **__**fois **__**n**__**'**__**est **__**pas **__**coutume **__**je **__**poste **__**en **__**temps **__**et **__**en **__**heure... **__**incroyable, **__**je **__**vais **__**faire **__**un **__**vœu (trouver un bêta).**_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre tout chaud tout … heu... voilà. Donc je ne vais pas faire de long commentaire, juste je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont jouer le jeu pour mon perso mystère. Donc comme promis j'en rajoute encore un peu dans ce chapitre, distile quelques indices par ci par là, c'est très subtil. **_

_**Ce chapitre une fois de plus n'a pas été corrigé et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux seule mais bon je sais qu'il reste beaucoup de fautes donc désolé par avance.**_

Lolo : merci pour le conseil et c'est cool d'avoir des précisions d'une personne travaillant vraiment dans le milieu médical, comme tu as pu t'en rendre je ne suis pas vraiment bien renseigné.

Sinon ne te fais pas de soucis je finis toujours ce que je commence même si cela prend un peu de temps, je ne baclerai pas l'histoire.

Sanaru : J'ai un point de vue très dur sur mes propres fics et mon (ex) bêta me l'a souvent répété mais c'est plus fort que moi, je trouve mes histoires nulles (c'est pas de la fausse modestie). Je vois que tu es toujours fidèle à cette hsitoire, alors je te remercie.

Nya : je cherche toujours un bêta et je pense que j'ai trouvé... on verra bien. Sinon la suite est là.

Naruu-chan : houla que de compliments, je vais finir par avoir le melon moi, lol. Je t'ai fais verser des larmes ? Ho j'en suis désolé (non en fait j'en suis hyper fière, héhéhé). Sai ? Pour avoir un début de réponse il te faut lire la suite et tu auras un autre indice.

Sinon si tu es toujours partante pour être ma bêta laisse moi un message sur mon MP et je te réponds très vite.

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser une petite review à la fin.**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES.**

**_Chapitre_**_** 7 : Home Sweet Home**_

Sa main était crispée sur le plastique rugueux du volant. Ils y étaient. Enfin… était-ce vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire, sur ce coup, il en doutait fortement. Pourtant il fallait impérativement passer par là. Puis il était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour, pour regretter. _Regretter_, c'était horrible de penser cela. Comment cette idée avait elle pu ne serait-ce que traverser son esprit ? N'importe quoi.

Il devait se donner du courage, pas le choix, faire force du mal et transformer la douleur. Se faire violence.

Peut-être qu'accepter la proposition de leurs parents aurait été plus judicieux après réflexion. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, pas avec son passager à coté qui ne cessait de fixer la maison devant eux. Là il aurait tout donné pour une cigarette, pour pouvoir fumer et se détresser un minimum. Naruto n'aimait pas quand il fumait alors le plus souvent possible il évitait de le faire devant son compagnon. Sa main qu'il avait portée à la poche de sa veste, revint sur sa cuisse. Discrètement il tenta d'essuyer ses paumes moites.

Putain ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire preuve de tant de faiblesse. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Ses yeux incrédules croisèrent le sourire rassurant de Naruto. Non vraiment n'importe quoi. C'était le monde à l'envers là. C'est le malade qui essayait de le rassurer alors que cela devait être l'inverse. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son petit ami, lui rendant son sourire, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Naruto était vraiment incroyable.

Sasuke ouvrit la portière et descendit de voiture. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour aller ouvrir le coté passager. Il sortit d'abord les béquilles avant d'aider le convalescent.

Naruto fit la grimace en posant le premier pied au sol. Sa jambe fraîchement ôté de sa prison de plâtre lui tirait encore un peu. Il prit appui sur les bras de son compagnon avant de se saisir de ses béquilles. Il resta immobile attendant que Sasuke récupère les bagages, qui se résumaient en un sac de sport et une petite valise. Quand ce fut fait, il débuta lentement sa progression vers la porte d'entrée, remontant péniblement l'allée en gravier. Pas très stable pour des béquilles. Il sourit, c'était lui qui voulut du gravier blanc, les conseils de Sasuke étaient plus avisés, semble-il.

Derrière lui, le regard de son petit ami l'accompagnait guettant le moindre signe de fatigue ou de geste malencontreux. Alors il se força à ne pas montrer sa douleur, cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait les grimaces de douleurs qui prenaient place sur son visage. Ses pas étaient tremblants, les gestes un peu hésitants, pas encore habitué à ses battons de métal pour marcher. Puis il entendit les pas de son compagnon se rapprocher. Sasuke se tenait juste à côté de lui, le couvant de son regard inquiet et tendre à la fois. Il allait y arriver la porte se trouvait à peine à quelques pas… trois voire quatre, guère plus.

Le brun passa devant lui, introduisit la clef dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit. La porte de sa maison, de leur maison, de sa vie, de leur couple, de son univers. Sasuke s'écarta se plaçant derrière le blond. Si Naruto ne franchisait pas la porte, lui non plus ne le pourrait pas. C'était pathétique de sa part, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Une fois de plus son courage serait insufflé par celui qu'il devait logiquement soutenir. Mais faire autrement… non il n'avait jamais eu la force et le courage de son homme, il le savait.

Naruto était le plus brave des deux et le plus solide. Lui était juste fier et doué pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il croyait être une force s'avérait en fait être une faiblesse. La peur irraisonnée qu'il ressentait à l'instant était inexplicable. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital, le malaise s'insinua en lui, la peur et le doute le prirent aux tripes.

Mais peur de quoi, malaise pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ou bien il préférait se dire le contraire et ne pas avoir à craquer face à Naruto.

Celui-ci regardait toujours fixement la porte ouverte, et le couloir qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Son cœur battait fort, à un rythme irrégulier. Il avait mal à l'estomac, des vertiges le prirent. Il posa ses coudes sur ses béquilles, levant sa tête vers le ciel bleu. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, aucune crainte à avoir. C'était chez eux, leur cocon, leur nid.

Naruto souffla tout en fermant les yeux avant de se reprendre, ses mains tenant solidement ses béquilles. Le plus difficile était les premiers pas, puis le reste venait tout seul. Il pouvait le faire, franchir une porte… ce n'était pas la panacée non plus.

Derrière son dos il sentait le regard fixe de son compagnon. Sasule aussi attendait qu'il se décide, qu'il avance. Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit Sasuke qui franchisse la porte le premier et qu'il lui donne la main pour faire de même. Pour une fois il pouvait faire quelque chose pour soutenir son brun, et il savait que sa mémoire se trouvait derrière cette porte, le silence et l'attitude de son compagnon le lui prouvaient.

Même si Naruto était anormalement effrayé, il était vivant, alors il ne pouvait qu'être plus fort. Ce qui lui était arrivé ne l'avait pas tué, il ne pouvait que se relever et avancer encore. Plus déterminé il prit une grande aspiration et se lança. Son bâton se posa sur le carrelage de l'entrée, suivit du second.

Les odeurs, les parfums familiers le prirent par surprise. Dieu… que c'était bon, il était chez lui. Le blond ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir, mieux s'imprégner de sa propre maison. Il était en vie…. En vie.

Il vaincrait sa mémoire et son mur invisible et il saurait. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais il sourit. Il soupira d'aise. Sa vie ! Il retrouvait sa vie. Il avança encore, se retrouvant au milieu de leur séjour. Ses yeux instinctivement se levèrent vers le plafond. Puis il se retourna vers Sasuke qui était rentré mais se tenait toujours à une bonne distance de lui. Naruto l'interrogea du regard. Sasuke blêmit. Il savait ? Il désirait déjà avoir une nouvelle discussion ? Le brun ne s'en sentait pas la force, pas encore. Plus tard peut être mais pas maintenant. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil. Il toussota légèrement.

« Alors Sas'ke ?

_ Oui, fit le brun.

_ Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, demanda Naruto d'un air amusé à son compagnon.

_ Je… quoi exactement ?

_ Je suis revenu, Sas'ke… dit à voix basse le blond. »

Sasuke sourit d'un vrai sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Il ne faisait pas semblant. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et passa ses mains sur sa taille, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Dobe.

_Merci, murmura Naruto en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son homme. Je suis finalement rentré chez nous. »

OOooOOOooo

Sasuke Uchiha n'était rien d'autre qu'un idiot. Un idiot doublé d'un imbécile.

Assis derrière le volant de sa Volvo grise, garée un peu plus loin dans la rue, il observait. Comme toujours il passait inaperçu. Depuis plus de six heures qu'il était là, rien ne lui échappait. Chaque allé et venu des habitants du quartier. Les enfants qui partaient puis revenaient d'école. Les hommes qui s'en allaient au travail, et les femmes qui invitaient en secret leurs amants. Le facteur distribuant le courrier, les prospecteurs faisant du porte à porte.

Tout, il voyait tout, mais personne ne le voyait lui, jamais. Constamment invisible. Même Sasuke Uchiha, un flic qui plus est, même lui ne le remarquait pas. Pourtant lui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il ne ratait rien des mouvements du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait aperçut la voiture du brun en train de remonter la rue il se mit aux aguets. Un sourire s'était affiché sur son visage lorsque l'auto se gara et que Sasuke descendit de l'auto.

Il était beau ce garçon ! Un véritable appel au viol. Il regretta de ne pas avoir ramené avec lui son appareil photo, lorsque les rayons du soleil jouèrent dans les cheveux sombres du jeune policier, donnant des reflets bleuté. Kami-sama comment cet homme si parfait ne le voyait pas ?

Ses mains se crispèrent voilement sur le volant en voyant _l__'__autre_ _blond_ descendre aussi de voiture.

Si Sasuke était un idiot alors comment définir ce _Naruto_ ? Toute personne normale aurait compris. Toute personne avec un minimum de bon sens saisirait. Mais non, pas lui. Pas ce Naruto. Etait-ce si difficile que de comprendre un avertissement ? Qu'y avait-il dans le premier message qu'il ne saisit pas ?

Car la première fois n'était rien qu'un simple avertissement. Rien de plus. En fait c'est cela que c'était devenu, alors qu'il aurait dû mourir. Pourquoi ce blond était encore en vie ? Pourquoi ce Naruto devait-il être aussi coriace. Ce crétin avait été laissé pour mort. Il aurait dû crever et non pas être là, souriant comme un bienheureux.

''_Heureux __les __imbéciles__''_ disaient un dicton et en regardant _ce_ _Naruto_ on ne pouvait pas donner tord au proverbe. Ce garçon était l'imbécillité personnifié, sans saveur, sans relief, sans intérêt. Que pouvait bien lui trouver _son __si __parfait __Sasuke_. Naruto ne possédait aucun charme aucune intelligence aucun don particulier et même sa situation professionnelle était des plus bancales. Ce garçon n'était rien d'autre qu'un parasite se nourrissant de la crédulité de Sasuke.

Il jeta un regard sur la couverture d'un livre, qu'il venait de se procurer récemment, posé sur le siège passager.

_Illustré __par __Naruto __Uzumaki, __la __légende __de __Kyuu __le __démon __renard._

Plus tôt dans la matinée en sortant de son service de nuit, il passa devant une librairie. En vitrine se trouvait un livre pour un enfant, le livre du moment - soit disant-. Il regarda d'un air morne la couverture, l'illustration était assez banale, avant de lire le nom de l'auteur. Alors il était entré pour se procurer ledit livre, il l'avait feuillé en vitesse. Ce Naruto ne possédait vraiment aucun talent, même un gosse de primaire ferait mieux que lui. Sasuke préférait se pseudo artiste à lui ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il se saisit du livre et avec rage il déchira les pages.

A cause de ce blond, _son_ Sasuke ne le voyait pas. Naruto. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ! Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, était mérité. Bien fait ! Il méritait de souffrir. Mille morts, mille douleurs. Ce blond lui avait volé son amour. Son Eden, son paradis. Il haïssait Naruto comme jamais personne avant. Ce garçon devait être éradiqué comme l'infamie qu'il était.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'il vit Sasuke entrer dans la maison après l'autre punaise et refermer la porte sur leur chez eux. Ce _chez_ _eux_ dans lequel il aurait dû être _chez_ _lui_. Mais non, ce blond lui avait tout pris. La moindre parcelle de joie, de bonheur. Sans la moindre once de remord.

Naruto avait piétiné sa vie, la lui avait volé pour la faire sienne.

Sasuke ! Sasuke pourquoi ne vois tu pas ce qu'il nous fait ? Pourquoi es tu aveugle à ce point, songea-t-il.

Lui, il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Il ne serait pas un boulet comme l'autre blond. Jamais il ne serait un poids mort incapable de se défendre seul.

Il connaissait Sasuke par cœur, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, ses goûts musicaux, son plat préféré, ses hobbies et sa passion pour le sport et les armes à feu. Tout il savait tout de l'Uchiha, même les positions qu'il préférait au lit et ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse et comment... absolument tout. Sasuke était fait pour lui et uniquement lui.

Pour le bien de son tendre Sasuke, il devait l'arracher des tentacules de la sangsue qui vivait avec lui.

Il s'empara de sa paire de jumelles voulant regarder une dernière fois _son_Sasuke. Juste voir une dernière fois son visage grave si impassible. Le sérieux lui allait bien tout comme la colère, aussi. Dieu qu'il était craquant lorsqu'il s'énervait ou encore quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Alors que Naruto souriait tout le temps, bêtement, cela avait le don de l'agacer, ce garçon semblait niais et d'un débile, c'en était écœurant.

Malgré les jumelles il ne voyait rien. Que pouvait bien faire Sasuke maintenant ? Sûrement en train de s'occupé de l'autre pseudo infirme. Il aurait tant voulut rester et espionner un peu plus, il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose de Sasuke pour la journée.

Il aurait dû le suivre à l'hôpital, mais il avait préférer patienter ici car filer une voiture n'était pas si simple surtout pas celle d'un flic. Valait mieux éviter d'éventuel ennui et risquer bêtement de se faire repérer.

Il déposa ses jumelles, il ne lui restait plus rien à faire ici. Il devait partir, son sentiment se confirma en voyant une autre voiture se garer devant la maison de l'Uchiha. Une blonde et un brun en sortirent avec un porte bébé dans les bras. Temari et Shikamaru avec leur enfant. Une petite fille, s'il se souvenait bien. Il tourna la clé de contact et démarra sa Volvo, passant au ralentit devant la maison de ce qui aurait dû être son bonheur.

Sasuke serait à lui. Bientôt ! Il se le promettait. Il mettrait l'autre blond hors d'état de nuire, définitivement et cette fois ci il n'échouerait pas.

OOooOOOooo

Sur un million quel était le pourcentage de chance pour la croiser ici, là, sur son lieu de travail ? Même pas deux pourcent. Pourtant elle était bien là devant lui.

Sa main crispée sur la anse de la sacoche de son ordinateur, Itachi tentait de garder son air impassible ne désirant pas montrer à quiconque son trouble intérieur. Garder des pas réguliers, ne surtout pas accélérer ou même tourner les talons, cela serait louche. En saluant d'un signe de tête certains des ses hommes qu'il rencontra sur son chemin, il avançait d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la sortie en évitant au maximum de la fixer et la détailler dans les moindres détails. Ce qu'il fit malgré tout en toute discrétion.

De longs cheveux brun attachés en un chignon étudié, une taille fine, une silhouette gracile, un tailleur jupe couleur pastel parfaitement ajusté, mettait en valeur sa personne, lui seyant à merveille.

Du haut de ses talons aiguilles, Shizune Hatake était resplendissante. Belle et magnifique, à couper le souffle. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à plus d'un an, à la soirée du nouvel an organisé par le maire et le préfet. Shizune vêtue d'une élégante robe de cocktail bleue rayonnait au bras de son mari, éclipsant même la femme du maire pour l'occasion.

Madame Hatake semblait embellir avec les années. Cette femme était superbe faisant se retourner sur son passage tous les hommes.

Comment pouvait-il lutter face à une femme pareille ? Comment Kakashi avait-il même put la tromper avec lui ? En voyant l'épouse de son ex-amant Itachi comprenait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un amusement pour l'autre homme.

Itachi ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate, défroissa le bas de sa veste avant de se rapprocher de celle qu'il considéra fut un temps comme sa rivale. Rivale, vraiment n'importe quoi, pensa-t-il. Il n'y a jamais eu de rivalité puisque depuis qu'il se maria Kakashi ne fut plus jamais le sien.

Devants les ascenseurs, Itachi stoppa sa marche. Aux bras de son mari Shizune discutait joyeusement. Pourquoi Kakashi avait-il ramené sa femme jusqu'ici. Désirait-il donc le narguer ou bien lui faire comprendre qu'il se passait sans problème de lui ? Itachi n'était pas idiot et avait compris pas la peine que Kakashi en remette une couche.

L'Hatake ne l'avait pas appelé ni même essayer de le contacter de manière quelconque. Il attendait juste que lui, Itachi Uchiha, rampe à ses pieds et au vu de ce qu'il venait de voir aujourd'hui, il le ferait. Oui il le ferait c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que sa raison. Il devrait avoir honte de penser cela alors que la femme de son amant était juste à coté de lui, mais il voulait encore sentir ses bras l'enlacer et ses mains chaudes parcourir son corps. Itachi se sentit si pitoyable qu'il se détourna en direction des escaliers, fuyant la vision de son ex et de son épouse. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte menant les escaliers le capitaine de l'anbu l'interpella.

« Commissaire !

_Capitaine Hatake ! dit Itachi en se retournant vers son subalterne.

_Bonsoir commissaire Uchiha, vous vous souvenez de ma femme ?

_Oui bien entendu. Bonsoir madame Hatake ravis de vous revoir à nouveau. Vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante.

_Merci commissaire je suis aussi heureuse de vous revoir aussi, répondit Kizune d'une voix très douce.

_Que puis-je pour vous capitaine ?

_Je souhaitais savoir comment se portait votre frère. Cela fait presque deux semaine qu'il est en repos et j'aurais aimé savoir quand il pourra réintégrer l'unité ?

_Capitaine... Je ne suis pas au courant des arrêts maladie ou autre des membres de votre équipe.

_Oui je sais bien mais, j'ai besoin de ses capacités... c'est un _homme_ qui m'est _indispensable_, ajouta Kakashi en appuyant particulièrement sur certains mots et fixant intensément Itachi.

_Je...

_Il est vrai que notre dernier entrevu s'est fini de manière un peu abrupt…Nous nous sommes quittés sur un _mal_ _entendu_ et j'aimerais remédier à cette situation.

_Pourquoi ne pas lui faire vous-même la commission.

_J'ai été assez dur en parole avec lui... pouvez vous lui dire de m'appelez à l'occasion pour qu'il me tienne au courant de la _situation_ je vous prie commissaire Uchiha... j'ai vraiment besoin de lui.

_Très bien je lui transmettrai, fit Itachi en s'éloignant. »

Le jeune commissaire accéléra le pas, il devait partir, vite.

Kakashi était vraiment impossible, incroyable, surprenant... entêtant. Comment pouvait-il, surtout en présence de sa femme, dire qu'Itachi lui manquait. Un frisson parcourut le brun, son ex amant le fascinait autant qu'il le dégouttait, mais il était faible, trop. Shizune ne méritait pas d'être trompée de la sorte.

Le bonheur de cette femme, cette rivale, était entre ses mains. Il devait tout arrêter, pour une fois c'était lui qui avait les commandes, possédait le pouvoir. Il pouvait, devait, faire une bonne action.

Toujours au bras de son mari, la brune lui fit un sourire lorsqu'Itachi se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte et disparaître dans les escaliers. Avait-elle deviné ? Savait-elle ? Que devait-il faire ? Elle ou bien lui ?

Son bonheur tout comme celui de Shizune passait par Kakashi et il voulait être heureux même si cela ne durait qu'un bref instant, juste le temps d'un battement. Et c'était plus que suffisamment.

_Désolé __Shizune, __vraiment __désolé __mais __je __suis __trop __accro __à __lui. __Pardon._

Il allait céder une fois encore. Une dernière fois, puis il arrêterait... il essayerait. Une fois arrivé sur le parking tout en s'engouffrant dans son véhicule il sortit son téléphone et le cœur tiraillé entre la raison et son besoin, il composa un numéro appris par cœur.

Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie son interlocuteur décrocha.

Il était faible, si faible.

« rendez vous chez moi ce soir à minuit, je t'attendrai. »

Sans rien rajouté de plus Itachi raccrocha. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire mais c'était un besoin vital, plus fort que la raison. Plus fort que tout.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review s'il vous plaît. **_

_**Voilà comme promis j'ai laissé quelques indices sur l'identité de mon personnage mystère.**_

_**Il est pas flippant mon psychopathe ? Moi je l'adore. **_

_**Et oui je suis revenue sur mon couple Ita/Kakashi, je les aime bien. Le coté on se déchire et on se remet ensemble, j'aime bien.**_

_**Bon par contre la suite ne viendra pas aussi vite et oui il faudra attendre un mois ou un peu moins si vous avez de la chance.**_

_**Gros poutoux à tous.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Mimosa **_


	9. Chapitre 8 : La Fin D'une Epoque

_**Hola !**_

_**Six mois ! C'est énorme ! Cela fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre concernant cette fic waouh j'ai battu mon propre record… j'en suis pas fière non plus.**_

_**Avoir trois histoires en cours en même temps ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée (note à moi-même : ne plus jamais refaire ça.).**_

_**Mzak j'ai pensé à toi, tu me le réclamais alors je l'ai fait. Miracle, voilà la suite !**_

_**Il y a un petit lemon (toujours pas de SasuNaru, a ce demander si cela va arriver un jour ?) avec un couple que j'aime beaucoup.**_

_**Merci à ma beta FanGirl qui plonge malgré elle à chaque chapitre un peu plus dans mon univers sombre (vois le coté obscure de la force Luke, LOL).**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin.**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**.

_**Chapitre 8 : La Fin D'une Epoque**_

Deux mains fermes prirent appui sur ses hanches, les caressant lentement avant de sentir un puissant coup de rein contre ses fesses. Il se cambra un peu plus pour recevoir entièrement son amant en lui alors qu'il se mettait à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Cette nuit devait être exceptionnelle, inoubliable.

Elle resterait gravée dans sa mémoire et il chérirait ce souvenir comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Le capitaine de l'Anbu devait aller plus fort en lui, lui faire mal, le marquer comme sien une fois de plus. Une ultime fois.

Une main agrippa ses cheveux couleur corbeau. La douleur se mêlait au plaisir. Il voulait avoir mal, souffrir au-delà du possible pour oublier son cœur qui saignait, qui pleurait encore et encore depuis sa décision. Derrière, l'autre le pilonnait sans relâche, il avait compris dès l'instant où il avait reçu l'appel. Leur liaison prenait fin aujourd'hui sans cris, sans effusion, sans larme, juste le plaisir du moment resterait.

Une dernière fois encore, il voulait entendre cette bouche si tentatrice, vindicative parfois aux paroles vénéneuses lui dire ce qu'il aimait. Il ramena la tête de son amant en arrière en lui tenant ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Dis-le...dis à qui tu appartiens, murmurait la voix rauque de l'aîné à son oreille.

_... je... plus fort... je t'en prie...

_Réponds et je te ferais tout ce que tu veux... alors à qui appartiens-tu ?

_A... à toi...

_Dis mon prénom Itachi, dis-le.

_Kakashi, j'appartiens à Kakashi... plus fort, plus fort... je t'en prie.

_Comme tu voudras chaton. »

Les déhanchés du capitaine se firent plus violents, animal. Aucune douceur dans cette étreinte, non, juste deux mâles en rut qui voulaient assouvir un besoin primaire, deux bêtes sauvages. Sans ménagement, l'Hatake retourna le jeune commissaire sur le dos avant d'empaler de nouveau son sexe dans l'intimité du brun. Il allait finir par le blesser et il en avait cure. Itachi devait savoir que peu importe leur séparation il resterait à lui à jamais, marqué dans sa chair.

Ça faisait mal, trop mal, mais il aimait cette violence, il aimait lorsque Kakashi le traitait comme un objet car finalement il n'avait été que ça un jouet pour son amant, rien de plus. C'était ainsi, sur cette note brutale que devait prendre fin cette liaison adultère. Rien de bon ne ressortait jamais de ce genre de relation.

Shizune avait gagné, son mari ne serait rien qu'à elle dorénavant. L'Uchiha enroula ses bras plus fortement autour du corps sculpté de son amant, posa sa tête tout contre son torse, respirant à plein poumon ce parfum qu'il ne pourrait plus sentir bientôt.

« Kakashi vas-y plus fort... plus vite... brise-moi je t'en prie, murmura le brun avant de mordre la chair offerte de son amant. »

Auparavant jamais il n'avait laissé de trace sur son homme, mais ce soir tout était particulier alors il s'en fichait un peu de marquer Kakashi. Peu importe les conséquences, cela ne le concernerait plus. La femme de l'Hatake pouvait bien découvrir tout de leur liaison, tout finissait ce soir.

Kakashi tira Itachi en arrière retirant ses dents de sa chair, un filet de sang coula de la plaie. Il plaqua le jeune homme sur le matelas, enserrant d'une main son cou. Le brun fixa son regard dans celui de son amant quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et rouler des hanches de manière subjective. Que l'aîné fasse ce qu'il désirait, qu'il réalise ses fantasmes les plus sombres, Itachi s'offrait complètement à lui. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre nuit, alors autant se laisser aller.

C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de le retenir. Le commissaire pourrait peut-être faire marche arrière, revenir sur sa décision. Non, il se leurrait ce coup-ci, c'était vraiment le dernier round à leur liaison.

Voir la vérité en face faisait mal. Il allait perdre Itachi pour de bon. Non, cela faisait plus de six ans déjà qu'il l'avait perdu, depuis son mariage avec Shizune. Ce jour-là, le choix fut fait et le destin scellé. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été égoïste, empêchant l'Uchiha d'avoir une vraie relation, le privant d'un éventuel bonheur avec un autre, alors que lui ne pouvait lui proposer que quelques heures de sexe de temps en temps. Cela ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Itachi ne serait plus à lui, très bientôt.

Alors Kakashi arrêta ses coups de butoirs, retira sa main du cou de son compagnon, l'observa malgré le peu de luminosité.

Itachi était beau à en couper le souffle. C'était ça qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard du fils aîné des Uchiha à l'académie de police. Puis il avait aimé son côté hautain, ses airs supérieurs, ce côté monsieur-je-sais-tout, ensuite il avait appris à découvrir son caractère trempé, sûr de lui mais à la fois un rien fragile et ce fut cette faille qui lui donna envie de le connaître plus, de gratter la surface pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Ils avaient tant de ressemblance, un destin tout tracé pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une lignée à assurer, un flambeau à reprendre. Le fardeau d'un nom.

Kakashi caressa tendrement la joue d'Itachi avant de déposer un baiser presque timide sur les lèvres gonflées du jeune homme. Il se releva sur ses coudes ancrant son regard dans celui brillant de plaisir de son amant.

« Je sais que je ne dois pas... je le sais mais... je t'aime, il fallait que tu le saches, je suis désolé Itachi...je.., balbutia faiblement Kakashi.

_Chut, le coupa l'Uchiha d'un doigt sur sa bouche, c'est sans importance maintenant de savoir ça.

_Non c'est...

_Tu m'aimes peut-être aujourd'hui mais tu sais que je suis jaloux et possessif avec un caractère insupportable, autoritaire et pénible, ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

_Je le sais.

_Il te faut une personne douce, qui t'aimera sans retenue et qui pardonnera tes écarts ce que je ne sais pas faire.

_Je sais

_C'était bien nous deux non, tout de même ?

_Oui, parfait.

_Alors on regrettera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, rien.

_Je n'ai pas à pleurer, hein Kakashi ?

_Non.

_Tu sais que tu me manqueras ?

_Je sais. Toi aussi tu me...

_Non tu m'oublieras et ça sera mieux comme ça, pour toi pour ta famille, pour moi.

_Je sais.

_Alors possède-moi encore une dernière fois, fais-moi crier, jouis en moi et quand tu auras fini, pars sans dire un mot sans te retourner, pas d'adieu je déteste ça. On va s'épargner les clichés pourris... puis après laisse-moi le temps pour panser mon cœur, retrouver ma fierté, assumer mon choix.. deux trois semaines ça sera parfait puis ensuite nous redeviendrons juste collègue de travail avec une relation classique de supérieur et subordonné… et je t'en prie, efface mon numéro et reste fidèle à ta femme s'il-te-plaît que mon sacrifice ne soit pas vain..

_Je le ferai.

_Je t'aime Kakashi.

_Je t'ai...

_Pitié, ne dis plus rien... prends-moi, prends-moi encore. »

OOooOOOooo

Ça n'allait pas. D'ailleurs rien n'allait, rien. Ses béquilles posées au sol n'étaient pas le problème. Non celui-ci était tout autre, d'une nature bien différente. Sa main droite se rétablissait bien. Tenir un crayon ne le lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'une semaine auparavant à son retour chez lui. Ce fut la première chose qu'il fit. Essayer de dessiner.

Par moment, son poignet le relançait mais il faisait fi de la douleur. Rien ne pouvait être plus insupportable que de ne pas pouvoir dessiner à nouveau.

Le dos courbé sur sa table de travail où reposait une feuille blanche qui attendait patiemment qu'on la noircisse. La pointe de son crayon se tenait suspendu à une dizaine de centimètres. Naruto ferma un instant les yeux, prit une grande aspiration avant de se lancer.

Dessiner c'était vaincre son mal, sa thérapie personnelle. Alors il se mit à griffonner, remplir le vide de la feuille.

Prendre le contrôle de sa vie, redevenir lui, à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'échouerait pas. Non il ne se laisserait pas déborder par son subconscient, sa main ne dessinerait pas de sa volonté propre en représentant quelques chose qu'il ne désirait pas voir.

Au bout d'une heure, il releva la tête pour voir son œuvre, ce que son crayon avait matérialisé sur la feuille autrefois blanche.

Sombre ! Encore !

C'était déjà le quatrième dessin qui ne traduisait pas ce qu'il désirait représenter. Agaçant ! Calmement, il arracha la feuille de son bloc, la mit en boule et la jeta la faisant rejoindre les autres se trouvant à ses pieds.

Il y arriverait, il en allait de sa survie. Il gratta encore et encore durant des heures et des heures, mais toujours la même insatisfaction. Le résultat ne variait pas. Avec rage, il écrasa son crayon sur la table.

C'était quoi le problème avec ce matériel ? C'était quoi le problème avec sa main ? Un bloc entier passa mais rien n'y fit. Ça représentait quoi ces dessins ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être de lui, non non et non. Ses œuvres étaient colorées, gaies, vivantes et pleines d'espoir. Alors que celles-là... sombres, tristes, violentes, macabres. Qu'est-ce que cela était censé représenter ? Ce corps sombre sur le sol entouré de quoi déjà ? Du sang ? La grande tache rouge représentait du sang ? Et ces deux personnages exagérément énormes aux dents pointues et sans visage, qui étaient-ce ? Pourquoi sa main, son esprit représentèrent plus d'une dizaine de fois le même dessin, la même violence. Le même drame.

Drame ? Devant ses yeux se trouvait la réponse à ses peurs. La réponse à son angoisse, l'explication de ses insomnies, les justifications de la dépression qui l'étreignait peu à peu chaque jour ?

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, le jeune dessinateur se pencha et ramassa une des feuilles qu'il avait roulées en boule et la déplia. Toute l'horreur de son dessin lui sauta aux yeux. Ce gribouillage n'avait rien de fictif, non. Sa mémoire bloquait peut-être mais sa main savait et lui montrait au grand jour ce qu'il refusait d'affronter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était impossible, il l'aurait su si quelque chose du genre lui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas ça !

Naruto ramassa ses béquilles et avec rage, aidé de ses appuis, il envoya valser tout le matériel qui se trouvait sur sa planche à dessiner, faisant tomber encres et peinture dessus. D'un autre mouvement, il projeta la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis comme un dément il saccagea son atelier. A bout de force et frappant dans l'air des ennemis invisibles, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux sur le béton froid. Du plus profond de lui sortit un hurlement à glacer le sang. On lui avait tout volé, tout.

A l'autre bout de la petite maison, Sasuke qui cuisinait laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait pour se précipiter auprès de son compagnon en entendant le hurlement. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait, sur le pas de la porte de l'atelier en voyant l'état dans laquelle la pièce se trouvait. Que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce ? Le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la question en remarquant son petit ami au sol qui hurlait toujours.

Sasuke se précipita vers Naruto le prit dans ses bras et le releva. Le blond s'accrocha avec force aux épaules solides du brun, sa bouée de sauvetage, mais ne cessant pas de pleurer pour autant même si ses cris s'étaient tus.

Avec tendresse, Sasuke caressa ses cheveux tentant de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Depuis le retour de son homme, ce genre de scène était devenue monnaie courante mais il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait regarder son compagnon être désemparé. Pour lui, Naruto rimait avec volonté, force et dépassement de soi. Mais là, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, le blond n'y arrivait pas. Alors comme souvent dans ces cas-là, Sasuke souleva le corps de son homme qui enfouit son visage dans le torse du brun cachant un peu ses larmes. Avec douceur, l'Uchiha déposa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé dans le salon avant de partir et revenir avec un verre d'eau et un calmant.

« Naruto ?

_...

_Tiens bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Et sans un mot, le blond dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas prit le verre, but une bonne rasade d'eau avant d'avaler le comprimé. Assis par terre, Sasuke lui tint la main jusqu'à ce que le médicament fasse effet. Naruto semblait peu à peu se calmer, c'était une bonne chose.

Toutefois, cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Le blond refusait toute idée de consulter un psy. Dès que le brun abordait le sujet le blond se refermait, réfractaire. Pourtant Naruto devait passer par là au moins pour réussir à dormir la nuit et manger correctement.

Le blond était têtu et ce trait de caractère ils l'avaient en commun mais pour une fois c'est lui qui céderait comme souvent d'ailleurs, Naruto savait le faire marcher d'une main de maître. Sasuke savait que son compagnon n'écouterait pas ses propres parents, ni même les siens.

Mais certainement que si … non il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sasuke détestait ce mec, d'ailleurs c'était à cause de lui que les jeunes gens s'étaient disputés le fameux jour. Enfin non c'étaient sa jalousie et sa possessivité les vraies causes de la dispute mais celle-ci n'aurait jamais eu lieu si ce mec ne s'était pas mis en travers de leur couple.

Cependant, le jeune Uchiha connaissait l'affection que son petit ami portait à ce mec. Sasuke tenait à Naruto plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au monde, alors il prendrait sur lui.

La respiration régulière du blond lui indiquait que ce dernier dormait alors doucement il retira sa main de celle de son compagnon. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le jardin avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes et d'en allumer une. Putain que ça faisait du bien, la nicotine soulageait un peu la pression en lui. Il fuma deux cigarettes coup sur coup avant de prendre son portable, d'hésiter un moment avant de composer ce numéro qu'il haïssait le plus au monde mais qu'il connaissait par cœur, méfiance oblige. A la quatrième sonnerie, son interlocuteur répondit.

« Allô ?

_Allô c'est Sasuke...

_... Qu'est-ce que tu veux Uchiha. »

Sasuke crispa ses mâchoires, il détestait vraiment ce type, mais au moins ils partageaient une haine mutuelle l'un pour l'autre.

« C'est à propos de Naruto.

_Que lui as-tu fait enfoiré ? Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal tu es un homme mort. »

Ouais il le haïssait vraiment. Pour qui se prenait-il ce type? Il devait se calmer et ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'autre après tout c'est lui qui appelait. Comme ça lui coûtait de demander l'aide de ce mec et l'autre qui se la jouait justicier.

« Il a besoin de toi...

_Que...

_Il va mal... vraiment mal.

_J'arrive demain par le premier vol. »

Une épine de plus dans le pied comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mais c'était pour le bien de Naruto alors ça passerait.

_**A Suivre...**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**Alors une fois de plus un nouveau personnage mystère (qui ne le restera pas longtemps vu que l'on va le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre). A votre avis qui cela peut-il bien être. C'est assez facile à trouver.**_

_**D'ailleurs on en saura un peu plus sur le stalker (j'adore ce mot, c'est ma bêta qui l'utilise alors je le lui emprunte) de Sasuke. J'en dis pas plus sinon je vais m'auto-spoiler (le comble pour un auteur... heu je crois).**_

_**Si tout se passe bien la suite arrivera assez vite ou sinon il faudra attendre mi-mai, jusqu'à la prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac.**_

_**Mimosa**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Jalousie

_**Hello !**_

_**Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre de cette fiction je m'en excuse. **_

_**J'ai eu quelques problèmes de pc. Il y a deux mois mon disque dur m'a lâché et puis quelques jours après ce fut au tour de mon pc de rendre l'âme. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'avais oublié de faire des sauvegardes des fichiers avec toutes mes fictions sur une clé USB (ouais génial,… c'est ironique.). Donc tout mon travail est perdu et j'ai du tout réécrire, ce qui prend beaucoup de temps (alors que j'en dispose de très peu), et je n'ai pas encore fini.**_

_**Pour une fois ce n'est pas que ma paresse habituelle qui est la cause de mes retards au niveau des post.**_

_**Alors merci FanGirl tu es une super bêta car tu as remarqué comme j'ai galéré pour me replonger dans cette histoire mais grâce à tes conseils et corrections j'ai pu faire une suite plus ou moins correcte.**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui sert de transition pour introduire un nouveau personnage et qui permet de répondre à certaines questions que l'on a pu me poser. **_

_**J'espère ce chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour me donner votre avis !**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**

_**Chapitre 9 : Jalousie**_

Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battant. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Quelques instants plus tôt, le bruit d'un moteur de voiture suivi d'un claquement de portière avait attiré son attention. Nouvelle sonnerie. Plus de possibilité de marche arrière. Il devait y aller.

Ses pieds refusèrent de bouger.

Pourquoi avait-il passé ce coup de fil ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Demander de l'aide à son rival de toujours. Son ennemi.

« Quand on est un homme, Sasuke, il faut assumer chacune de nos actions bonnes ou mauvaises même si on les regrette. », c'est ce que son père lui avait appris un jour lorsque enfant il cassa un vase précieux. Fugaku l'avait surpris alors qu'il tentait de cacher son méfait pour ne pas se faire gronder.

Le son strident de la sonnette retentit plus longuement. Il inspira un bon coup, ferma un bref instant les yeux pour retrouver tout son self contrôle et revêtir son masque d'impassibilité. Peu importait ce qui arriverait dès l'instant où il ouvrirait la porte, il supporterait.

Sasuke expira et d'une démarche calme, se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir enfin la porte au visiteur.

De son regard noir, le jeune Uchiha dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Bon dieu malgré le temps ce type n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même. Suffisant, hautain, détestable.

« Entre, dit le jeune policier, en s'effaçant de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser passer le visiteur.

_Où est-il ? »

La moindre des politesses était de saluer son hôte non ? Même ça ce type ne savait pas faire. Peu importait le temps décidément Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas ce mec. C'était viscéral, instinctif. Incompatibilité totale.

Bon ne pas s'énerver se répéta Sasuke.

« Il est dans le jardin, fit l'Uchiha en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête. »

Sans attendre, l'homme s'engouffra dans la maison et avec aisance se dirigea jusque devant la baie vitrée d'où le jardin était visible.

Comme cela agaçait Sasuke que ce type connaisse si bien leur maison. Combien de fois avait-il pu venir ici tandis que lui était absent, parti en mission ? Trop de fois, ça c'était certain. Imaginer son amant seul avec cet homme le rendait malade, sa jalousie lui tordait les boyaux.

Mince ! Il détestait vraiment ce mec. Le brun contracta sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux tout en se passant une main dans sa tignasse en désordre.

Ne pas oublier que si cet homme se trouvait dans leur salon aujourd'hui c'était uniquement pour le bien de Naruto et rien de plus. Naruto lui appartenait tout comme lui appartenait au blond. Ils étaient un couple. Ne pas se montrer jaloux.

Sasuke s'avança vers l'autre homme qui observait au travers de la vitre le blond somnolant dans le jardin.

Un sourire heureux illuminait le visage du visiteur tandis qu'il regardait Naruto.

Ce sourire n'avait rien d'amical songea Sasuke. Il était certes jaloux mais à juste cause. Ce type représentait un danger pour son couple. Avoir cet homme à domicile était un risque énorme mais Sasuke devait le prendre. Pas le choix.

Depuis la sortie d'hôpital du blond, Sasuke semblait sentir comme une certaine distance qui se créait peu à peu entre lui et son compagnon. Et quoi qu'il fasse ou dise ne faisait que creuser un peu plus le fossé entre eux. Impuissant encore. Alors combien de temps son couple tiendrait-il avec cet invité chez eux ? Pour sauver Naruto fallait-il accepter de peut-être le perdre ?

La baie vitrée coulissa. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke en oubliait presque l'autre homme. D'un geste rapide et ferme, le cadet des Uchiha arrêta le mouvement du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda, interrogateur.

« Surtout tu ne le brusques pas, il ne va vraiment pas bien, commença Sasuke presque à mi-voix.

_Que lui as-tu fait, bâtard ?

_Rien, s'énerva le brun. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait f… ce n'est pas moi, finit le brun laconique. »

De son regard turquoise, l'invité dévisagea le brun, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre la sincérité de ses dires. Une bataille silencieuse s'engagea entre les deux hommes et Sasuke détourna les yeux en premier. Chose rarissime.

Baissé les yeux était un aveu de culpabilité il en était conscient mais il ne pouvait soutenir le regard soupçonneux de l'autre homme. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit la colère déformer le visage du visiteur.

« Si ce n'est pas toi alors qui est-ce ? demanda avec morgue l'invité.

_... je… je ne sais pas… mais je retrouverais les enfoirés qui lui ont fait ça et je leur ferais payer. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Le mal était fait mais sur son honneur Sasuke se promettait de venger son compagnon.

« Que s'est-il passé et dis-moi tout, gronda presque l'autre. »

Sasuke soupira et regarda un instant le jardin où Naruto n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur présence, somnolant toujours grâce aux calmants pris plus tôt dans la matinée. Il paraissait si serein comme ça, presque en paix. Mais tout n'était qu'artificiel. Naruto ne dormait quasiment plus sans somnifère, faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar à quelques souvenirs qui revenaient par flash. Naruto était marqué dans sa chair et traumatisé au plus profond de son être.

Résigné Sasuke s'exécuta, il devait des explications à cet homme car lui aussi avait le droit d'être au courant.

« Tout est de ta faute ! »

La voix était glaciale, dure. La phrase tomba comme un couperet mais comment objecter ? Oui tout était de sa faute, Sasuke le savait. La culpabilité le rongeait. Sans un autre mot pour le brun, l'invité s'en alla dans le jardin.

L'homme s'avança sans bruit vers Naruto. Arrivé au niveau du blond le visiteur s'arrêta prenant le temps de contempler le visage du jeune illustrateur. De l'agression de Naruto, Sasuke savait qu'il ne restait que quelques fines cicatrices à l'arcade gauche et une plus marquée sur le cou. Sasuke détestait ces dernières traces qui gâchaient la perfection du visage de son homme. Le docteur lui avait assuré qu'elles disparaitraient complétement avec le temps. Il fallait patienter, encore.

Le visiteur se baissa pour se mettant à la hauteur du blond puis passa une main sur le visage de Naruto tout en dégageant un mèches blondes de devant les yeux de l'illustrateur.

Sasuke crispa la mâchoire. Voir les gestes de tendresse de ce type envers son compagnon l'agaçait toujours.

Naruto se réveillait lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de reconnaitre le visiteur en poussant un petit cri, surpris.

Même si Sasuke regrettait la visite de ce type au moins Naruto semblait réellement l'apprécier.

« Bonjour mon ange.

_Gaara ? Tu… Que fais-tu ici ?

_Je suis venu te voir mon ange.

_Pour…quoi ?

_Faut-il une raison pour que je vienne te voir mon ange ? demanda dans un sourire le rouquin.

_Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Naruto avec les larmes au coin des yeux. Je suis tellement content de te voir Gaara, si content.

_Moi aussi mon ange. »

Naruto passa ses bras autour le cou de Gaara. Lorsque le rouquin se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Naruto, Sasuke détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le baiser. C'était pour cela qu'il détestait Gaara.

Il inspira un bon coup avant reporter de nouveau son attention sur les deux hommes dans le jardin. L'Uchiha siffla entre ses dents en remarquant les mains de son compagnon dans celle de Gaara.

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive mon ange et pas de mensonge, d'accord, commença d'une voix douce le rouquin. »

Le sourire de Naruto se fana remplacé par une expression plus triste. Ce visage empreint de douleur n'allait pas au blond.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Naruto à Gaara.

_Tout, parle-moi de toi Naruto... Comment vas-tu ? répondit le rouquin. »

Sasuke regardait en silence les retrouvailles entre son homme et Gaara. Les jointures de ses mains avaient blanchi tant il serrait les poings depuis le baiser des deux hommes.

Que pouvait-il dire à ça ? Rien. Il s'attendait à tout cela. En temps normal, cette marque déplacée d'amitié le mettait hors de lui. Oui en temps normal, il serait allé devant les deux hommes et aurait fait une scène des plus mémorables à Naruto et aurait mis KO Gaara. En temps normal, il se serait montré possessif, jaloux à l'extrême. Mais voilà aujourd'hui, il assistait en simple spectateur de la vie de son amant ne pouvant ni faire ni dire quoi que ce soit. Observateur passif, il devait ronger son frein et encaisser sans broncher. Naruto lui refusait quasiment tout contact physique un peu trop intime et les baisers en faisaient partie mais il accordait cela à un autre.

Leur couple allait-il droit dans le mur ?

Dans le jardin, Naruto pleurait dans les bras de Gaara, enfouissant sa tête blonde au creux du cou du rouquin. Caressant avec tendresse les cheveux du jeune illustrateur, Gaara consolait le blond en murmurant des mots rassurants à son oreille.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient partager une intimité dans laquelle nul autre ne pouvait s'immiscer. Excluant tout étranger, même Sasuke. Le rouquin prenait soin de Naruto et non pas lui.

Sasuke se mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Naruto était son homme, son compagnon et non pas celui de cet intrus. Ils étaient un couple bordel ! Mais à cet instant précis Sasuke se sentait de trop. Pas à sa place, ni aux cotés de l'Uzumaki ni dans cette maison. L'idée même d'aller dans ce jardin pour séparer son petit ami du rouquin paraissait déplacée. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Naruto semblait vouloir se confier, s'abandonner vraiment.

Inutile et de trop, il ne servait à rien. Naruto lui échappait Sasuke s'en rendait compte. Putain ça le rendait malade. Son sang bouillait, sa jalousie l'étouffait, sa possessivité montait en flèche mais sa fierté d'homme maintenait ses jambes immobiles.

Plus loin, du bout du doigt, Gaara essuyait les larmes de Naruto. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il aurait voulu aller là dans ce jardin et coller une raclée mémorable à ce briseur de couple qui profitait un peu trop de la situation.

Non sa jalousie ne prendrait pas le dessus sur lui. Non cette fois il se maîtriserait, pas comme ce jour-là.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Flash-back

_**Vendredi 8 mai, quatre semaines plus tôt.**_

La brise légère faisait voleter le fin tissu des rideaux de la chambre. Le jour était levé depuis longtemps. Posé sur le chevet, le réveil affichait 10 h11 pourtant le lit était encore occupé. Des gémissements montaient de plus en plus sonores dans la pièce.

Deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre bougeaient en rythme sous la couette. Puis une tête blonde apparut le visage souriant, les joues rouges. Quelques secondes plus tard, une touffe brune prenait place au-dessus de la tête blonde. Avec tendresse, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et leurs langues bataillèrent dans un baiser langoureux. Une main pâle repoussa la couette plus loin dévoilant leurs corps entièrement nus. L'un pâle, l'autre le teint légèrement bronzé.

La tête du blond s'enfonça dans le moelleux des coussins tandis que son corps se cambrait sous celui de son de son compagnon. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient à nouveau. Les bruits de leurs deux corps faisaient écho à leurs halètements. Malgré la fraîcheur s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte, leurs peaux étaient couvertes de sueur.

Les coups de reins du brun se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux. Le blond cria le nom de son amant avant de retomber mollement sur le matelas, le ventre couvert de sa propre jouissance. Son compagnon donna encore quelques coups de buttoirs avant de laisser échapper un râle rauque et s'écrouler à son tour sur son amant. Un dernier baiser plein de tendresse puis un éclat de rire.

« Hmm trop bon, commença le blond. »

Le brun releva la tête, contemplant un moment le jeune homme sous lui, avant de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux.

« Juste bon, pas plus ? ricana le brun tandis que son amant reprenait son souffle.

_Okay c'était… waouh !

_Voilà qui est mieux.

_Prétentieux !

_Non je suis un homme de parole et comme promis je t'ai fait l'amour toute la nuit.

_Et modeste en plus, ironisa le blond.

_Oui toujours !

_Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime Sas'ke, tu m'as manqué tu sais une semaine sans toi c'est trop long.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué bébé et rassure-toi pas de mission hors de Konoha prévue pour le moment. »

L'Uchiha se releva sur ses coudes et allongea sa main vers la table de chevet à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. D'un coup de hanche, le blond le repoussa loin de lui et se releva le visage fermé.

« Bon je vois que le moment câlin est fini, lança avec mépris le jeune illustrateur.

_Bébé, on ne va pas commencer de nouveau avec ça, d'accord, dit le brun d'une voix calme. C'est juste une cigarette, la première depuis hier soir.

_De toute façon, dit le blond en se levant et partant en direction de la salle de bain, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi j'ai des planches à finir pour la semaine prochaine et je ne suis pas en avance. »

Naruto parti, Sasuke enfila un boxer et un pantalon et alla à la fenêtre fumer sa cigarette. Un soleil éclatant brillait déjà dans le ciel bleu sans nuage. Une journée parfaite pour se reposer songea le policier.

**OOOOOOO**

Naruto terminait une conversation au téléphone lorsque vers 17 h Sasuke vint le rejoindre dans son atelier. L'illustrateur avait passé la journée entière à travailler. En remarquant la présence de son amant, Naruto salua son interlocuteur et mit fin à l'appel. Le brun déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son petit ami avant de prendre une chaise et s'assoir en face du blond.

« C'était ton boulot au téléphone ? demanda Sasuke. »

La question sembla mettre mal à l'aise Naruto. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser.

De son regard perçant, Sasuke observa les diverses mimiques sur le visage de son compagnon. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, se gratta l'arête du nez et passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse blonde en désordre.

Ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas, Sasuke venait de le comprendre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais, reprit l'Uchiha.

_Oui bien sûr… mais…c'était Gaara, lâcha finalement Naruto. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes. Encore ce type ! Putain, il le savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. Sasuke serra les poings, et contracta sa mâchoire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce type revienne dans leur vie ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas disparaitre et les laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?

« Et il te voulait quoi, Gaara, articula le brun entre ses dents. »

Naruto hésita avant de répondre, il fallait trouver les bons mots et éviter de préférence une éventuelle dispute.

« Il doit passer à Konoha et il voulait que l'on se voit…

_...

_Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu tu sais, argumenta Naruto »

Le blond jeta un regard timide à son compagnon qui ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Sasuke ne semblait pas ravi.

« Cela pourrait être sympa de se revoir et boire un verre ensemble, tu sais histoire de… de parler du bon vieux temps ou bien boulot, continua le blond.

_Et ?

_Et quoi Sasuke ? s'irrita l'Uzumaki.

_Tu comptes vraiment le voir ? »

Naruto lâcha un soupir agacé, énervé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Rien n'était jamais simple avec Sasuke lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gaara. Pourquoi Sasuke détestait-il autant Gaara ?

« C'est mon ami, d'accord ? Alors oui je vais le voir s'il vient à Konoha et le loger aussi s'il le faut et je me fi...

_Non ce type n'est pas ton ami, s'énerva le brun. C'est ton ex ok ?

_Tu as dit le mot magique Sasuke c'est mon ex. Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi, c'est pas diffcile à comprendre ça ? Non !

_S'il n'y a plus rien pourquoi t'embrasse-t-il toujours ?

_C'est pas vraiment un baiser, c'est juste notre façon de nous dire bonjour, rien de plus.

_Ce n'est rien, tu dis ? Tu te fous de moi ?

_Sasuke, écoute, tenta Naruto d'une voix plus pondérée, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour une broutille tu…

_Une broutille ? S'emporta le brun en se levant de sa chaise. Si moi je faisais la même chose tu réagirais comment, hein ?

_Sasuke…

_Tu t'énerverais, je te connais.

_Oui c'est vrai je ne le prendrais pas bien, avoua Naruto, mais tu sais….

_Alors ne me demande pas de vous regarder faire et de la fermer, ok !

_Mais ça ne signifie rien ni pour lui ni pour moi, insista son amant.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule, la voix de Sasuke devenait de plus en plus forte.

_Gaara est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, s'emporta à son tour Naruto, même si on a été ensemble aujourd'hui c'est simplement un ami qui m'est très cher. Point !

_C'est encore mieux. Tu embrasses donc tous tes amis sur la bouche ? »

Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller et entrer dans le jeu de Sasuke.

« Je suis quoi moi dans le trio ? La cinquième roue du carrosse ? Je suis ton mec ou pas ?

_Sasuke, s'il te plait tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire

_Non justement je ne sais pas, explique-moi Naruto… J't'écoute !»

Agacé et fatigué, Naruto délaissa ses crayons et se leva de sa table de travail. Il ne comprenait pas la jalousie du brun ni sa haine envers Gaara.

«C'est quoi le vrai problème dis-moi ? Que lui reproches-tu à Gaara ?

_Le problème est que je ne supporte pas ton pote et je lui reproche de ne pas avoir encore compris qu'il ne pourrait plus te récupérer.

_Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas certains de tes amis mais je ne me montre pas agressif envers eux… je ne t'empêche pas de les voir. Je ne dis rien lorsque tu fais équipe avec l'un de tes ex.

_Moi mes ex je ne les invite pas chez moi, je ne les embrasse pas pour dire bonjour et je ne leur demande pas de poser nu pour moi. »

Naruto passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Pourquoi se disputer alors que la journée avait si bien commencé et surtout qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver après une semaine de séparation. Il aurait mieux fait de mentir. Bon sang !

«Avec Gaara c'est du passé, ok, du passé. Là c'est juste de l'amitié rien de plus et désolé mais je ne vais pas me brouiller avec lui juste pour te faire plaisir.

_Donc tu préfères ton Ex à moi. Très bien.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'indigna le blond. Je n'ai pas à choisir, les deux sont compatibles. Je sais faire la part des choses.

_Non, tu ne sais pas ! Il faut faire un choix un jour ou l'autre Naruto, soit c'est lui soit c'est moi et pas les deux.

_Tu me fait chier Sasuke, tu m'emmerdes avec ta jalousie à la con. Je n'ai rien à choisir car il n'y a pas de choix à faire. Tu es mon mec et lui mon ami, point.

_Alors cesse de le voir sans arrêt, cesse de poser comme modèle pour ses sculptures ou je ne sais quoi... il est encore amoureux de toi.

_T'es dingue Sasu, arrête. »

Cette dispute frôlait le ridicule. Absurde. Sasuke était vraiment trop possessif, s'en devenait étouffant. Il en avait assez de cet affrontement, pas la peine de faire entendre raison à son petit ami, Naruto jetait l'éponge.

Sasuke sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon de jogging et l'alluma. Rien de tel que la nicotine pour se calmer. Naruto était vraiment trop naïf. Pourquoi refusait-il donc d'admettre que Gaara entretenait encore des sentiments pour lui. Certes Sasuke se savait jaloux mais il était assez lucide malgré tout.

Naruto regarda l'Uchiha tirer sur sa cigarette et recracher une première fumée. La pause fut courte. Sasuke reprit la parole.

« Je ne veux pas de ce mec chez nous et je ne veux pas que tu le vois.

_Tu ne diriges pas ma vie, Sas'ke. Je fais ce que je veux.

_Comme t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? »

Il était allé trop loin, Sasuke le savait et le poing qui s'abattit sur sa joue le lui confirma. Face à lui, Naruto fulminait de colère. Sasuke enfonça un peu plus le clou.

« Alors vous baisez vraiment ensemble, poursuivit le brun tout en stoppant un second coup de poing de son amant.

_Sors d'ici, hurla Naruto rouge de colère, tu me gonfles avec tes conneries. J'en ai assez de tes enfantillages… tu m'soules Sasuke.

_Donc tu as fait ton choix ? C'est lui et pas moi ? Es-tu sûr de toi Naruto ?

_Casse-toi, tu me fais chier avec tes accusations débiles. Dégage j'veux plus te voir, j'en ai marre de cette discussion. »

Le téléphone portable de Sasuke sonna. Le tirant de la poche arrière de son pantalon le policier vérifia le numéro de l'appelant. Le boulot. Tant mieux.

« Oui allo.

_...

_Quoi ce soir ? Un remplacement ? »

Sasuke jeta un regard à Naruto le visage fermé par la colère. Si le blond voulait retrouver son ex, grand bien lui en fasse.

« Oui pas de problème, je peux être là dans moins une heure.

_...

_ Ok merci. »

La porte de l'atelier claqua. Sasuke était parti.

Resté seul Naruto lâcha un soupir. Un jour ou l'autre cette rivalité stupide et imaginaire que Sasuke entretenait avec Gaara devrait cesser.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le téléphone portable de l'Uchiha sonna, la voix de Naruto à l'autre bout du fil agonisant. La dispute de l'après-midi et la jalousie aux oubliettes.

Fin flash-back

**OoOOoOOoO**

Sasuke s'écarta de la baie vitrée. Prendre sur soi, n'était-ce pas un signe de maturité ? Avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller vers la sortie, il jeta un dernier regard aux deux ex-amants. Naruto avait rompu avec Gaara pour se mettre avec lui, le regrettait-il aujourd'hui ?

Malgré toute la haine qu'il portait au rouquin Sasuke savait que les sentiments que Gaara portait à Naruto étaient sincères. Gaara ferait n'importe quoi pour le blond. Il saurait prendre soin de Naruto et l'aiderait à affronter ses démons intérieurs.

Sasuke sortit et alluma une cigarette avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture et démarrer. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Prendre un peu de recul pour réussir à affronter les jours de cohabitation à venir avec Gaara.

La vie était parfois une chienne, Sasuke en était certain maintenant.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Une petite review s'il vous plait._**

_**Je sais que beaucoup avait deviné que le perso mystère du précédent chapitre était Gaara, alors je leur dis bravo. Par contre pour le stalker c'est plus difficile je vois.**_

_**Je ne donne pas de date ni autre indication pour le prochain chapitre car j'ai toujours mon problème de pc et je ne sais pas quand il sera vraiment réglé.**_

_**Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui me suivent sur mes autres histoires, les chapitre suivant arrivent il ne faut pas se faire de souci J'aimerais vraiment poster plus régulièrement mais j'ai vraiment un énorme manque de temps (et mon pc qui meurt, ressuscite, et re-meurt et re -ressuscite, c'est vite déprimant et agaçant).**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Obsession

_**Hello !**_

_**Me revoici avant de partir en vacances je voulais vous faire un piti cadeau ! Bon ce n'est pas grand-chose mais voilà je tenais à vous l'offrir avant d'aller lézarder au soleil et me chopper un coup de soleil ! Voici le chapitre 10!  
**_

_**Ce chapitre est vraiment plus court que tous les autres et surtout on découvre un peu plus un personnage… mystère ( bon il va pas le rester longtemps mais laisser moi rêver un peu).**_

_**Un Big merci à ma bêta FanGirl pour sa correction qui fut rapide comme l'éclair et surtout plein de bonnes idées.**_

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

_Asuka fox__ : Oui oui je vais continuer cette fic même si les chapitres ne paraissent pas régulièrement je ne l'abandonne pas._

_Kawaii-Sama__ : Merci je suis touchée que tu apprécies cette histoire. Oui Sasuke endure tellement de choses par amour (beurk je deviens une guimauve) pour Naruto et ce n'est pas facile._

_Alisa-kun__ : Oui ce n'était pas un mystère de savoir que celui que Sasuke avait appelé était Gaara. Concernant le harceleur tu vas avoir quelques indices supplémentaires dans ce chapitre._

_ByakuyaGirl__ : Non ne cède pas à la violence même si Naruto et Gaara sont de vrai tête à claques. Oui Sasuke est vraiment à bout._

_Aizou no Taiga__ : Oui que de révélations et ce n'est pas encore fini._

_Hokageminato __: Ton message est plus que complet, juste un énorme merci je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise._

_Regliise __: voilà la suite !_

_Lulu-chan__ : merci pour ton commentaire ma belle ça fait hyper plaisir de te croiser ici aussi ! _

_Fuyumi-Misora__ : Ha ce baiser entre les deux ex fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Non je n'ai toujours pas résolu mes problème de pc, j'espère en avoir un nouveau pour septembre._

_Darling fan de Kamelott__ : C'est vrai que ce triangle amoureux est assez malsain. Pauvre Sasuke ! Sinon voilà la suite !_

_Anonyme __: C'est vrai que Orochimaru a une obsession bizarre par rapport au corps de Sasuke dans le manga._

_Author2__ : Gaara n'a pas la cote dans ce chapitre on dirait ?! Je ne sais pas la suite sera aussi bien mais je l'espère. _

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**

_**Chapitre 10 : Obsession**_

Si on voulait qu'une chose soit bien faite, il fallait la faire soit même. On le lui avait répété sans cesse à l'école. A la fac, cela était devenu un leitmotiv. L'on était jamais mieux servi que par soit même. C'était bien vrai.

Soulevant précautionneusement la bâche en plastique qui recouvrait le sol, il se remémora des leçons de son enfance. Que lui avait-il donc pris de « sous-traiter » un boulot si important? Voilà ce qui en coûtait de recourir à des incompétents.

Il pesta, remarquant que le plastique s'était déchiré par endroit.

Merde ! Finalement la bâche n'avait servi à rien. Il faudrait nettoyer tout ça. Cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait du travail par-dessus la tête à son boulot et peu de temps pour ce genre de contretemps dut à la mauvaise qualité d'un matériel défaillant. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour nettoyer.

Comme tout ça l'agaçait. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il s'était chargé lui-même du boulot en premier lieu. Il jura à voix basse tapant le bout de sa chaussure contre le béton du sol. Ne jamais faire appel à des sous-fifres, il n'y a rien de pire.

Accroupi, les mains sur les hanches, il examina de plus près la trace sur le sol. Elle s'incrusterait dans le béton. Il soupira en se redressant. Ce n'était pas bon signe tout ça. Il lui faudrait au moins un nettoyeur haute-pression et un bon produit pour ôter la tâche.

Doubler la bâche, c'est ce à quoi il aurait dû penser dès le début. Mais il avait tout installé dans la précipitation. La panique n'est jamais bonne conseillère. Une fois de plus il en avait la preuve. Lui si méticuleux en temps normal, commettre une telle erreur de débutant en était presque impardonnable.

Pris de court par le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu deux heures plus tôt, il avait dû improviser, pas qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de cas, mais pas de si tôt et pas en plein milieu de son service de nuit. Il pensait disposer d'un peu plus de temps mais apparemment ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait dû alors prendre une décision rapide. Pas la bonne et la tâche confirmait cette impression.

Il avait toujours pu compter sur son intelligence et son QI supérieur à la moyenne. Grâce à ça, il avait pu aller dans les meilleurs écoles, obtenir son Bac avec mention _''__très bien__''_, puis intégrer une prépa que seule une poignée pouvait espérer intégrer.

Oui son QI hors norme lui avait permis d'avoir la vie dont il rêvait et de fuir la misère de sa naissance. De voir d'autres horizons, d'autres vies, de fuir le milieu ouvrier dans lequel il avait vu le jour. D'échapper à ce destin auquel sa naissance le prédestinait. Non il ne serait pas un de ces maris alcooliques qui battent leur femme, un de ses chômeurs qui attendent tous les mois leur allocation pour la dilapider aussi vite dans les courses de chevaux, l'alcool ou la drogue. Un minable, un bon à rien. Il s'était élevé au-dessus de la crasse pour devenir un homme respecté.

Il jeta un regard circulaire. Malgré la pénombre, il repéra sans problème la partie du mur qui était éboulé et qui donnait sur un terrain vague avec des herbes hautes et des tonnes de détritus divers.

A cette heure de la nuit, le coin était calme. Les junkies se shootaient plus loin près du centre de désintoxe où se situait le trafic de drogue. Les SDF préféraient la fraicheur des jardins du centre vile plutôt que l'inconfort et l'odeur d'urine, de vomis et de moisi de l'usine désaffectée. Les apprentis caïds dormaient bien à l'abri chez eux. Personne ne viendrait ici pour le déranger. Il était tranquille pour réfléchir à la meilleure des solutions.

Il connaissait cette usine désaffectée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle était dans cet état de délabrement. Peu de gens y traînaient la journée et la nuit c'était encore plus calme.

A une certaine époque, il se rappelait avoir vu des panneaux indiquant que la commune voulait y ouvrir un lieu d'accueil pour les jeunes du quartier mais un incendie, dès le début des travaux, avait mis fin à tout projet.

Au souvenir du feu qui ravagea le bâtiment ce soir-là, il sourit. Il en était l'instigateur, son premier fait d'arme. La première pulsion qu'il n'avait pas réfrénée. La première fois qu'il s'était libéré en découvrant ce qu'il était. Le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit à cet instant-là fut indescriptible. Une euphorie comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Une libération, son cœur battait enfin. Il pouvait respirer librement.

Le soir de ses dix-huit ans, assis dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé devant une émission débile dans l'appartement de sa mère, il regarda celle-ci rendre son dernier souffle en faisant une overdose. Observer de près comment la vie quittait le corps maigre et usé de sa génitrice aviva une étincelle nouvelle en lui.

Oui c'était bien mieux que de regarder un vieux bâtiment être consumé par les flammes. Non, il avait un pouvoir entre ses mains. Il avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la ranimer, il l'avait appris, il savait le faire. Mais non. Ce bref instant avait fait de lui l'équivalent d'un dieu.

Écourtée l'existence insignifiante de sa camée de mère lui avait donné des ailes. Il en avait profité pour en exterminer aussi avec le cloporte qui servait de compagnon à cette toxico. L'extase était toujours la même.

C'est fou lorsqu'un alcoolique, drogué de surcroît, mourrait prématurément personne ne prenait le temps de pratiquer une autopsie. Pourquoi gaspiller l'argent du contribuable pour des parasites ?!

Aujourd'hui cela ne se passerait pas aussi discrètement mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui de toute manière. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Plus de 2h30 du matin, il devait se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de son absence prolongée de son travail.

Il finit de relever la bâche sur les deux hommes allongés au sol. Pourquoi prendre la peine de les pousser jusqu'au terrain vague au risque de se salir alors qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien brûler les corps ? Tenter de maquiller la scène ne servait plus à rien avec le sang qui dégorgeait sur le béton.

Il sortit du bâtiment en ruine pour se diriger vers sa voiture grise et en ouvrit le coffre. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Toujours avoir un bidon d'essence avec soi, on ne savait jamais lorsque l'on en aurait besoin. Il était un homme vraiment prévoyant.

En retournant à l'intérieur de l'usine désaffectée, il alluma une cigarette. Chesterfield. La même marque que celle que fumait Sasuke.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, il se rappela de la manière dont Sasuke fumait après l'amour. De son regard perdu dans le vide dès qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. De l'esquisse de sourire qu'il affichait parfois quand il se perdait dans ses pensées. De l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'Uchiha alors qu'il se levait pour se rhabiller. Il sentait le sexe, l'eau de Cologne coûteuse que lui offrait constamment sa mère, mélangés à celle de la cigarette. Exquis, aphrodisiaque. Son paradis.

Rien que d'y repenser il en bandait presque.

_Sasuke ! _

Sa rencontre avec le cadet des frère Uchiha avait été le plus grand changement de toute sa vie. Un bouleversement total, un ouragan qui balaya tout sur son passage. A peine ses yeux se posèrent-ils sur Sasuke qu'il eut le coup de foudre. Au premier regard. Il tomba raide amoureux du jeune homme.

Sasuke entamait à peine sa première année à la fac. Mais malgré son jeune âge, Sasuke n'avait pas ce regard perdu, un peu incertain comme beaucoup d'autres de son âge. Non Celui de l'Uchiha était déterminé, sûr de lui, et volontaire. Sasuke savait ce qu'il désirait dans la vie et ferait tout pour l'obtenir, un peu comme lui.

Dans le regard de l'Uchiha, il avait reconnu son âme sœur, l'autre moitié qui le rendait complet.

Son âme sœur et ce crétin de blond avait osé lui voler son bonheur. Ce petit parasite, ce bâtard avait dévasté son univers en lui enlevant Sasuke tandis qu'il était à l'étranger pour se perfectionner dans sa formation. Comment avait-il pu séduire son homme pour le lui prendre ?

Au souvenir du coup de téléphone que Sasuke lui avait passé un soir de novembre il y a trois ans pour mettre fin à leur liaison, il grimaça.

L'expédition punitive qu'il avait orchestré contre le blond était on ne peut plus justifiée. Et ces deux imbéciles n'avaient même pas été capables d'éliminer cet avorton, juste le violer. Incapables ! Voilà où il en était rendu maintenant à cause de leur incompétence. C'était de leur cadavre dont il devait se débarrasser à présent. Pas compliqué de tuer un homme non ? Lui le faisait sans problème une balle en pleine tête pour le premier et une dans le dos pour le second. Rien de plus simple.

Ces crétins avaient osé le menacer, lui faire du chantage ! La police était sur leur trace. Évidemment ! Que pensaient-ils ces deux crétins ? Croyaient-ils pouvoir s'en tirer en agressant le compagnon du fils cadet du préfet de police ?

Copieusement, il versa sur chaque corps de l'essence, tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de la laisser tomber au sol, les petites étincelles enflammant le combustible. Le feu pris.

Sans traîner, il partit vers sa voiture, monta et démarra en jetant un dernier regard au brasier qui s'étendait au reste du bâtiment. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il devait réfléchir sérieusement à comment se débarrasser du boulet qui retenait son homme.

Sasuke serait bientôt de nouveau sien.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Une petite review s'il vous plait._**

_**Il est court je vous avais prévenu. Sinon ce chapitre, vous ne vous attendiez pas à celui-ci hein ? Dans le prochain on revient sur Sasuke, d'ici là passer de bonnes vacances et sortez couverts (heu je parle de crème solaire et autres chapeaux pour ne pas se bruler la peau… mais quoi que… LOL).**_

_**On se retrouve en septembre pour la suite !**_

_**Peace.**_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa en mode abus de café !**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : If you love me, let me go

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Oui cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse, sincèrement. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture et aucune de mes fictions en cours mais j'ai juste un manque de motivation (souvent), pas beaucoup d'inspiration (constamment) et surtout d'autres priorités qui accaparent mon attention et mon temps.**_

_**La publication des chapitres ne sera pas régulière mais je vais essayer d'en poster un tout les 2 ou 3 mois (sans prendre d'engagement pour autant).**_

_**Sinon voici un chapitre tout chaud corrigé la semaine dernière par ma super beta FanGirl2.0 (tu sais que je t'adore toi !?) et pour une fois je n'ai pas mis 6 mois entre la correction et la publication (je me bonifie avec l'âge).**_

_**Notez que j'ai dit ''un chapitre tout chaud'' et non pas bon ou beau, je vous en laisse seul juge.**_

**Réponse aux Reviews**

_Cristoou_: Merci pour les compliments et je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'en autant plu moi, pour le Sasuke vs Gaara faudra faire preuve de patience.

_Guest_ : J'ai lu tout tes messages et je t'aurais volontiers répondu mais hélas tu n'as pas de compte sur FFnet mais voilà la suite que tu as tant réclamée en espérant ne pas te décevoir trop.

_**Bonne lecture et pensez à me donner votre avis à la fin ! Merci**_

* * *

**LES LARMES DES ANGES**

_**Chapitre 11 : If you love me, let me go**_

C'était un de ces quartiers sensibles où la police ne venait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Où les pompiers ne se rendaient pas sans une bonne escorte. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une voiture ne brûle. Un quartier en marge où les activités illicites faisaient partie de la vie quotidienne. Ici on fermait les yeux et faisait comme si de rien n'était. D'accord ou pas. L'on n'appelait pas à l'aide. Jamais. Personne de l'extérieur ne venait fourrer son nez dans les affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

Pas de flics. Pas d'autorité. No man's land. Pourtant il y eut un appel. Un incendie dans un bâtiment désaffecté. Un de plus, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer? L'anonyme au téléphone insista. La police devait venir. Même si les requins se bouffaient entre eux de temps en temps il fallait intervenir.

Deux camions de pompiers furent alors dépêchés sous escorte policière. Le feu s'étouffait à leur arrivée, le bâtiment complètement effondré fumait encore. Une jeune recrue éteignit un bosquet encore incandescent.

Un appel et un déplacement inutiles, grogna un agent de police aigri. De la paperasse à remplir pour pas grand-chose. Le vieux policier jeta un regard noir à un pompier qui fouillait les décombres. Des clochards cherchaient de temps à autre un abri pour la nuit par ici. Fallait-il vraiment faire du zèle pour des rebuts ?

Peu lui importait l'avis des flics qui les accompagnaient, il était pompier et son boulot était de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne sous les gravats. Sans abri ou pas, chaque vie avait de la valeur à ses yeux. D'autres collègues se joignirent à lui.

Un corps carbonisé fut découvert. Puis un second. Durant sa formation, ses instructeurs l'avaient entrainé au pire. Beaucoup d'illustrations et de cours pratiques. Quel gouffre entre la théorie et le terrain. Le pire ne pouvait être décrit, ni enseigné. Et ce qui se trouvait devant les yeux du jeune pompier était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Les boîtes crâniennes éclatées, des yeux explosés. L'odeur de viande grillée et la vision de ses corps noircis retournaient l'estomac. Il courut plus loin régurgiter son petit déjeuner.

A première vue, l'incendie semblait accidentel. Les cadavres étaient sans doute deux sans domicile fixe. Un malheureux incident. Cela arrivait parfois. Fallait-il vraiment faire une autopsie pour si peu et dépenser l'argent du contribuable ? Classer l'affaire, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Cela se serait terminé ainsi si la nouvelle légiste n'avait pas décidé envers et contre tous de pratiquer une autopsie. Révélant des impacts de balle.

D'un banal incendie qui aurait dû être classé, cela devint un double homicide.

Un meurtre, même dans ce quartier, n'était pas chose courante. Un double homicide encore moins. Une fois les victimes identifiées le dossier devint prioritaire. Il atterrit sur le bureau du jeune commissaire Uchiha.

**OOooOOOooo**

Aucun cauchemar. Aucune crise d'angoisse. Pas de sueur froide. Dormir, sans rêve, sans heurt. Un bonheur simple, presque oublié après tant de semaines de souffrance.

Le soleil du mois de Juin était filtré par les voilages de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Avec lenteur, il s'étira dénouant ses muscles avec délice après sa première vraie nuit de repos depuis longtemps. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'en tendant l'oreille il reconnut le son d'une musique un peu plus loin dans la maison. La mélodie lui rappelait des souvenirs lointains. Des souvenirs heureux mais étrangers à cette maison, à cette vie, au présent. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à fredonner l'air. Il enfila un pantalon léger en descendant du lit.

La musique provenait de la cuisine.

C'était étrange de voir Gaara s'activer aux fourneaux dans cette maison. Sa présence avait un côté rassurant. Gaara lui apportait une stabilité qui lui manquait depuis un moment. Avoir cet homme à ses côtés, à ce moment, lui permettait une certaine légèreté perdu depuis le _fameux soir_.

Gaara chantait toujours à tue-tête le refrain de la chanson.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain__**  
**__I want to bath with you in the sea__**  
**__I want to lay like this forever_

Naruto sourit en se rapprochant et attira l'attention du jeune homme en lui tapotant l'épaule. Un sourire lumineux fut sa réponse. Comme il aimait ce sourire et ce regard azur qui lui faisaient oublier le gout amer de sa vie actuelle.

Cette vie qu'il croyait parfaite s'était brisée en mille morceaux. Eparpillé par la tempête un soir il y a de ça presque deux mois.

Peut-être était-ce dur, voire cruel et sans doute égoïste de sa part mais avoir Gaara à ses côtés en ce moment était le plus grand des réconforts. Un soutien infaillible. Oh il ne reprochait rien à Sasuke. Enfin presque rien. Il l'aimait, sincèrement, mais quelque chose s'était cassée. Leur lien s'effilochait, petit à petit. A cette pensée il eut une boule à la gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait empêcher ce fossé qui se creusait entre eux.

Gaara remarqua les larmes dans les yeux bleus et se prit Naruto dans ses bras, le réconfortant avant que celui si ne se dégage et lui rende un sourire. Le blond semblait s'être ressaisi.

« Salut mon ange, bien dormi? demanda Gaara.

_Comme un bébé.

_Bien, maintenant il faut te nourrir. Allez, assis-toi. »

Naruto prit place autour à table et se servit une tasse de café. Il avait certes bien dormi mais son appétit n'était pas de retour pour autant.

Gaara l'observait, inquiet. Naruto était trop mince. Malgré la thérapie que le jeune homme avait commencée depuis une semaine, le chemin à parcourir vers la guérison serait long.

Est-ce que rester à Konoha, dans cette maison était une bonne chose ? Gaara pensait que non. Naruto devait partir, prendre un peu de recul. Demeurer ici le stressait, le confrontait sans cesse à son drame, lui faisant revivre encore et encore son agression.

Il devait amener Naruto loin d'ici. Protéger cet homme était la seule chose qui comptait et peu importe que l'Uchiha ne soit pas content, Naruto partirait avec lui.

Gaara se servit à manger puis s'assit près de Naruto qui regardait sa tasse d'un air absent.

« Hey, quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ? demanda doucement Gaara. »

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se rendre compte que l'on s'adressait à lui. Il fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais le résultat ne fut pas concluant.

« Pardon ? »

Gaara sourit face au visage déconfit du blond.

« Je me disais qu'il serait bien que tu te changes un peu les idées.

_Me changer les idées ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

_Comment te le dire, chéri… hm, on ne peut pas dire que tu ailles super bien.

_Je sais, ma thérapeute dit qu'il me faudra du temps pour que je puisse vivre de nouveau comme avant…

_Comme avant quoi ? »

Gaara savait que Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé. En une semaine le blond avait fait des progrès considérables. Il savait qu'il avait été agressé sexuellement mais il n'acceptait pas encore cette vérité.

« … avant _ce soir-là_.

_Ha, _''ce soir-là''_… Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi quelques temps ? Pour te reposer un peu, travailler plus sereinement sur tes dessins ?

_Je… »

Partir d'ici ? Il en rêvait mais cela signifierait par ailleurs de prendre la fuite. Se comporter comme un lâche ! Il en mourait d'envie. Fuir loin d'ici, oublier ce cauchemar. Puis Gaara le protègerait, il serait en sécurité auprès du rouquin. C'était tentant. Ne plus être constamment sur ses gardes, ne plus sursauter au moindre son nouveau, ni trembler comme une feuille dès que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Si tentant. Saisir cette main tendue et partir… Mais Sasuke dans ce cas… son couple alors ? Serait-ce égoïste de penser d'abord à soi avant eux ? L'éloignement ne signerait pas la fin de tout entre eux ? Ou peut-être en prenant un peu de recul verrait-il les choses autrement ? Puis Sasuke le laisserait il partir ?

Naruto songeait encore à son Uchiha avant de penser à son propre bien-être, Gaara le savait. Cela l'agaçait, mais Naruto était comme ça. Cela faisait son charme après tout. Mais pour une fois il n'y avait pas à tergiversé, Naruto passait avant son stupide policier ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Ton Sasuke comprendra, chéri.

_Quoi ?

_Je sais que tu as envie de venir mais tu penses à ton flic et à comment il réagira…

_Mais…

_Mon ange, tu dois passer en priorité en ce moment.

_Je…

_S'il t'aime, il te laissera partir, coupa Gaara. »

Naruto ne trouva rien à répliquer. Oui si Sasuke l'aimait vraiment, il devait le laisser partir même si cela ferait mal. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, pour pouvoir remonter la pente…

_Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir Sasuke. Laisse-moi partir._

**OOooOOOooo**

La jeune fille chuchota à l'oreille de sa collègue dont le visage se fendit d'un superbe sourire. La seconde répondit quelque chose qui fit opiner du chef la première. Puis d'un regard complice, elles se sourirent de connivence.

La terrasse de la brasserie était prise d'assaut, les températures au-dessus des normales saisonnières invitaient à la détente.

Le soleil de cette après-midi du mois de juin brillait allègrement dans un ciel sans nuage.

De derrière le comptoir, leur plateau contre leur poitrine, les deux jeunes filles lancèrent un nouveau regard d'envie en direction de la terrasse. Deux nouveaux clients venaient de s'installer. Pas des habitués. Ces deux hommes ne passaient pas inaperçus. Les cheveux noirs, un teint opalin et un physique des plus avantageux. Tout à fait leur genre d'homme songèrent les deux serveuses.

Même s'ils portaient des lunettes de soleil, elles pouvaient deviner sans peine que ces deux hommes étaient parentés. Des frères sans doute ou bien des cousins germains. Des magnifiques spécimens de la gent masculine.

Après un dernier regard à sa collègue, la petite brune prit son bloc note et partit en direction de la table des deux hommes. Avec un large sourire elle prit les commandes des deux clients tout en rougissant.

De près ils étaient encore plus beaux, surtout le plus jeune des deux avec son air impénétrable. Complètement son genre d'homme. Une beauté froide et inaccessible, tout ce qui la troublait, la rendait dingue.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons et les déposa sur la table tout en essayant de discuter un petit peu et de faire du charme aux magnifiques bruns. Se penchant plus que nécessaire au moment de poser le verre devant le plus jeune, dévoilant un décolleté plus qu'avantageux.

Elle savait qu'habituellement les hommes lorgnaient sur sa superbe poitrine et savait qu'elle plaisait.

Avec ses yeux noisette, ses belles boucles brunes tombant souplement sur ses épaules, son généreux décolleté qui laissait deviner des seins beaux et fermes, et ses courbes voluptueuses, cette serveuse était jolie. Un peu petite mais charmante. Le genre de fille qu'Itachi aimait ramener parfois le soir chez lui. Aujourd'hui pourtant c'était à son jeune frère que cette demoiselle s'intéressait.

Itachi sourit devant les efforts déployés par la jeune femme pour attirer l'attention de son cadet. Comme toujours Sasuke resta de glace ne levant pas même un regard en direction de la jeune femme. Si lui était bisexuel, son frère était un homo pur et dur n'ayant eu à son souvenir qu'une seule et unique expérience avec une fille et cela remontait à l'époque du lycée. Les jeunes femmes laissaient Sasuke froid. Dommage se dit Itachi car cette fille était plus qu'appétissante.

Il fit un sourire contrit à la serveuse lorsque celle-ci s'éloigna un peu dépitée de l'indifférence de sa proie.

Plongé dans l'observation de la foule, Sasuke ignorait tout du mimi drame qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Même au milieu de la foule, il se sentait seul, perdu. Sa vie filait mais sans lui. Lui restait sur le quai de la gare à attendre, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il tournait en rond. Frustré, énervé, à bout de nerfs. Rien n'allait. Rien.

Ces gens qui riaient, s'embrassaient, s'aimaient, se pressaient les uns contre les autres, heureux. Il les enviait, les jalousait. Il les détestait tous sans exception, du plus grand au plus petit. Eux vivaient alors que lui étouffait à petit feu, se consumait et ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide. Il haïssait la foule, cette putain de terrasse de café, ces personnes anonymes. D'ailleurs que foutait-il ici ?

Cela faisait un moment qu'Itachi parlait à Sasuke mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas perdu dans ses pensées. L'ainé soupira. Bon sang pourquoi Sasuke était-il aussi têtu. Une véritable tête de mule. Pourquoi ne voyait-il donc pas toutes les mains tendues vers lui, pourquoi refuser l'aide qu'on lui proposait ?

Sasuke réfléchissait trop et ce depuis tout petit déjà. Et depuis l'agression de son compagnon c'était pire. Rien de bon n'en sortirait même s'il comprenait l'entêtement de son frère.

Aux yeux de son cadet seul Naruto existait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi épris de quelqu'un ? Itachi se posait souvent la question et enviait parfois l'amour que son frère portait à son compagnon. Être aimer de la sorte…un rêve. Itachi les enviait parfois lui qui avait vécu un amour à sens unique…

Pour Naruto, Sasuke aurait fait l'impossible et c'était ça qui le fascinait et lui faisait à la fois peur.

Sasuke pouvait jouer les gros durs, le mec fort mais Itachi le connaissait. Derrière la façade se cachait un homme sensible et meurtri. Un homme qui ne se pardonnait pas le viol et l'agression de son compagnon.

Au travail Sasuke était réfléchit et modéré mais Itachi connaissait le côté impulsif et emporté de son petit frère. Sasuke était revanchard et rancunier, tout comme lui en fait. C'était pour cela qu'il lui était si difficile d'empêcher vraiment son cadet de ne pas déraper.

L'amour un sentiment puissant et à la fois destructeur. Quand on aime vraiment il faut parfois en payer le prix. Lui avait sacrifié son bonheur pour celui d'une autre. Quel prix devrait payer Sasuke par amour ? Itachi sourit tristement, il connaissait la réponse. Le sang.

L'heure de la discussion était venue à défaut de le dissuader Sasuke au moins le retarder un peu. Itachi but une gorgée de sa bière avant de parler.

« Le capitaine Hatake m'a informé que tu avais repris le travail ? »

Itachi but une autre lampée tout en observant son frère à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Pour seule réponse il eut un vague grognement.

« Et ça se passe comment ? Tu es de retour sur le terrain ou tu fais juste de la paperasse ? »

Autre grognement pour réponse. Sasuke regardait toujours la foule. Son petit frère n'avait jamais été un grand bavard cela ne dérangeait pas Itachi de faire la conversation seul. A un moment ou un autre, Sasuke finirait par répondre, fallait juste appuyer sur le bon bouton. Maintenant.

« C'est rare que tu acceptes une de mes invitations à boire un verre. Cela me fait plaisir de me retrouver un peu seul avec mon adorable Sa-chan. »

Sasuke siffla entre ses lèvres des mots incompréhensibles qui firent sourire Itachi. L'emploi du surnom agaçait toujours son cadet. Il aimait le taquiner et retrouver dans ces chamailleries querelles son petit frère d'autrefois et lui faisait oublier son cœur brisé qui ne cessait de saigner.

« Sinon comment va Naruto ? Avec qui est-il en ce moment ? »

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son aîné. Bingo ! Dès qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami Sasuke revenait toujours sur terre et recouvrait très vite l'usage de la parole. Ils étaient si amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils étaient chanceux de s'être trouvé.

« Il est à la maison.

_Avec ses parents ?

_Non.

_Avec nos parents ?

_Non.

_Hm, Itachi fronça les sourcils attendant la réponse qui semblait avoir du mal à passer les lèvres de Sasuke. Alors ?

_Avec un ami.

_Ha, un ami ? Quel ami ? »

Sasuke sortit son paquet de cigarette, prit une tige qu'il alluma de suite. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils se soient installés à la terrasse, il pouvait fumer tranquillement. Il tira une première taffe puis se gratta le coin de son sourcil droit.

Tient de la gêne, voilà qui semblait intéressant, remarqua Itachi, ça changeait un peu de la culpabilité et de la colère.

« Qui est cet ami ?

_Gaara, lâcha Sasuke en grimaçant.

_Gaara, Gaara… ce n'est pas comme cela que son ex s'appelle? »

Sasuke passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, avant de saisir son verre et d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson. Il fit une grimace. Son cocktail était bien trop sucré. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu commander ? Cette boisson avait un goût dégueulasse, comme tout en ce moment d'ailleurs.

« Je me trompe, insista Itachi. Pourtant j'étais certain…

_C'est bien lui.

_Oh… et que fait-il chez vous ?

_C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Il sait parler à Naruto, le convaincre car moi je n'arrivais à rien. »

Admettre ce fait faisait mal à Sasuke, Itachi le savait. Sasuke demandait de l'aide à son rival. Son petit frère prenait vraiment sur lui. Itachi en eut un pincement au cœur en devinant la détresse caché dans la voix de Sasuke. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien mais ils étaient trop âgés pour croire encore à ça.

De nouveau le regard de Sasuke se perdit sur la foule. Entre ses doigts, sa cigarette se consumait.

Il détestait Gaara mais le rouquin avait réussi à convaincre Naruto d'aller consulter un psychologue. Même si actuellement ils faisaient ménage à trois cela valait bien ce sacrifice.

Sacrifice.

Quel horrible terme pour parler d'une petite concession faite pour que son homme aille mieux.

Et Naruto progressait doucement vers la voie de la guérison. Une bonne chose au moins. Mais en même temps son compagnon se rapprochait de plus en plus de son ex et s'éloignait de Sasuke. Les deux ex amants partageaient une nouvelle intimité où lui n'avait pas sa place. Exclu.

Sacrifice.

Peut-être que le terme était bien trouvé finalement. Ne sacrifiait-il pas leur couple, son bonheur ? Le prix à payer était bien élevé mais pour revoir Naruto enjoué et heureux seul peu importaient les dommages collatéraux. Même son existence n'avait pas d'importance.

En cette après-midi, la place principale ne paraissait jamais se désemplir la vie battait son plein. Vivement le soir pour que cette effervescence due au soleil se calme un peu.

« Et l'entente est bonne entre vous ? demanda Itachi un peu inquiet.

_Ça pourrait être pire, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

_Mais toi comment tu le vis Sa-chan, ne me dit pas que cela ne te touche pas ?

_Que j'aille bien ou pas qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_Ça change tout Sa-chan, tu es mon frère et je me fais du souci pour toi.

_Je vais bien.

_Non, tu mens. Je te connais Sasuke alors laisse tomber le masque quelques minutes, je ne veux pas te voir te faire du mal, tu n'as pas à endurer tout ça tout seul et en silence. »

De son index, Sasuke réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, but un peu de son cocktail ignorant pendant quelque instant la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Cet enfoiré d'Itachi avait toujours eu le chic pour le toucher. Oui il crevait de douleur. Son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. Bien sûr que voir Gaara chez lui avec son homme le blessait. Oui il voulait hurler, frapper et maudire la terre entière mais cela servirait à quoi en fin de compte. A rien. Alors autant fermer sa gueule et supporter en silence.

« Tu ne voulais pas me voir pour me parler de mon couple si ? Ta vie est si vide et insignifiante que tu préfères t'occuper de celle des autres ? »

Itachi secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. L'attaque plutôt que de montrer sa faiblesse, tout Sasuke.

« Ta vie m'intéresse mais tu as raison je voulais te parler d'autre chose aussi.

_Bien, je t'écoute.

_Ok, je dois te parler du dossier dans lequel tu n'as pas le droit de fourrer ton nez. Tu vois duquel je parle ? »

Sasuke posa sur son frère un regard plus sérieux, toute son attention accordée à Itachi. Lui aussi retrouva tout son sérieux, devenant le commissaire.

« L'enquête a connu une incroyable avancée.

_...

_Il y a quelques semaines, l'on a retrouvé les cadavres de deux hommes calcinés dans les quartiers ouest. Les examens ont révélé qu'ils avaient été tués par arme à feu…

_...

_et leur Adn correspond à ceux relevés sur Naruto lors de son agression. »

Itachi fit une pause et observa la réaction que son cadet essayait de masquer. Sasuke serrait ses poings faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Si pour une personne qui le ne connaissait pas l'on aurait pu croire que le visage du jeune homme restait impassible, Itachi voyait les contractions rapides de la mâchoire de Sasuke. A l'intérieur Sasuke bouillait de rage.

« Au vu de ces derniers élémen…

_Attends, tu vas pas me dire que…

_ Sasuke laisse-moi finir, d'accord.

_Je connais la procédure Itachi.

_Je sais.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de classer l'affaire. C'est de Naruto dont il s'agit, putain.

_Sasuke je sais tout ça, alors laisse-moi finir.

_Tu peux pas faire ça Itachi. Tu ne peux pas.

_Sasuke, j'ai des comptes à rendre à mes supérieurs. Je ne peux pas justifier de garder un dossier ouvert alors que l'on a, sans aucun doute possible, retrouvé les coupables. Tu dois comprendre que…

_Comprendre quoi ? Bon sang ! Dis-moi pourquoi ces types sont venus s'en prendre à Naruto ? Il ne fout jamais les pieds vers ces putains de quartiers à la con. Il sort que rarement de son atelier. Où il aurait pu rencontrer ces types hein ? Et un beau soir ces mecs se pointent chez nous et s'en prennent à lui comme si c'était personnel ?

_Sasuke, je sais que cette décision te semble injuste et je te comprends, je t'assure. Mais l'enquête a pris un autre tournant…

_Des conneries oui. »

Sasuke se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, tirant dessus frénétiquement, énervé. Que des balivernes. Putain il n'y croyait pas. Ces bâtards avaient été retrouvés mais morts. Morts ! Fait chier. Il voulait les buter une seconde fois, les écorcher vif, les torturer lentement, les faire souffrir comme Naruto souffrait. Mais quelqu'un d'autre devait se cacher derrière tout ça. Il découvrirait le fin mot de toute cette merde. Les deux macchabées étaient juste de simples exécutants il en avait la ferme conviction.

« Et maintenant il va se passer quoi ? demanda Sasuke une fois sa cigarette terminée.

_Une enquêtes pour double homicide est ouverte….

_Il faudrait plutôt féliciter la personne qui les a tués.

_Un crime reste un crime et le responsable doit être puni, en parallèle l'on va essayer de trouver si ce double meurtre à un rapport avec le dossier de Naruto.

_Ouais c'est ça pas la peine de te fatiguer pour rien.

_Sasuke crois moi j'aurais le fin mot de toute cette histoire. J'aime Naruto comme un frère et son agression m'a touché aussi. »

Sasuke détourna son visage vers la place grouillante de monde. Il crut apercevoir quelqu'un le fixer mais la personne se perdit dans la foule. Une fausse impression sans doute dû au manque de sommeil. Sasuke avait qu'il était injuste envers Itachi. Son frère n'était pas idiot et il se doute aussi que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette affaire. Une agression à domicile était assez rare et un viol sur un homme encore plus. Il savait qu'officieusement le dossier n'était pas classé mais pourtant il ne pouvait contrôler sa colère.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son frère celui-ci finissait son verre de bière.

« Si tu retrouves le meurtrier, appelle-moi que je le félicite, dit Sasuke en se levant. Bon j'y vais merci pour le verre.

_Hey Sa-chan ?!

_Quoi ?

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

_J'ai besoin de mon homme avant toute cette merde. Rends-moi ma vie. »

Itachi se tut quelque instant regardant son dessous de verre complètement trempé. Si tout pouvait se régler par magie en un claquement de doigt il aurait rendu son bonheur à Sasuke. Il aurait voulu ramener lui-même sur un plateau d'argent la têtes des salauds qui s'en était pris à Naruto. Oh il aurait voulu comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants faire envoler les peur de son petit frère en le prenant juste dans ses bras. Mais tout cela était bien loin à présent. Impuissant.

« Sasu...

_C'est bon prend pas cet air sérieux je rigolais. Passe le bonjour aux parents puisque tu squattes toujours là-bas à ton âge.

_Maman demande souvent après toi, passe la voir si tu peux ce weekend ça lui fera plaisir.

_Ouais, j'vais essayer, bon je dois rentrer je bosse dans 2 h.

_Fais attention à toi Sa-chan, fait de connerie d'accord ?

_Tu te prends pour Fugaku ou quoi ?, le taquina Sasuke dans un rictus.

_Je m'inquiète pour toi Sasuke tout comme les parents.

_De quoi as-tu peur puisque l'affaire est classée ?

_Sasuke prend soin de toi et embrasse Naruto de ma part.

_Ouais, je lui transmettrai. »

Itachi regarda son frère s'éloigner. Sasuke n'en avait pas fini avec affaire et mènerait sa vendetta personnelle même s'il risquait gros. Il devait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied avant que Sasuke ne commettre l'irréparable.

Le cadet remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et zigzagua entre les tables pour se rendre au parking où sa voiture se trouvait. En descendant les escaliers il bouscula quelqu'un. Il s'excusa rapidement mais quand il voulut reprendre son chemin, il fut retenu par le bras. Quoi encore ?

« Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

_Heu, oui ? »

Bon ok qui était ce type devant lui. Et ce souterrain mal éclairé, il ne distinguait pas bien le visage de son interlocuteur même en retirant ses lunettes. Puis il était pressé, merde. Pas le temps pour des retrouvailles avec des vieux amis du lycée.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Si, cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Bon faire semblant n'était pas la fin du monde et puis peu de chance qu'il le recroise encore une fois.

« Bien sûr que si je me souviens de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_J'ai terminé mon internat et je me suis spécialisé en chirurgie et toi ?

_ C'est cool, moi j'suis dans la police.

_Comme le reste de ta famille. Ton frère commissaire et toi dans les forces spéciales, tes parents doivent être fiers.

_Oui oui…, répondit Sasuke en se grattant la nuque. »

Comment ce mec savait qu'il faisait partie de l'Anbu, ce détaille le mettait mal à l'aise. Cet type semblait bien connaitre sa famille. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de cet homme. Sa réflexion fut stoppée lorsque son téléphone sonna

« Désolé je dois y aller, dit Sasuke tout en regardant le nom qui s'affichait sur son mobile. J'ai été ravie de te revoir peut être à une prochaine fois.

_Ouais, salut. »

A l'autre bout du fil c'était Naruto ! Sasuke répondit et oublia le reste. Ne pensant plus à la gêne ressentit par sa courte discussion avec l'homme sur le parking. Ne pensant plus à cette voix qui lui soufflait qu'il devait savoir qui était cet homme que c'était important.

_**A suivre….**_

* * *

_***C'est la chanson "Truly Madly Deeply" de Savage garden... moi j'adore**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Une petite revivew, ca fait toujours plaisir**_

_**Alors avez-vous deveniez qui était l'homme mystère ? Ce n'est pas très difficile à trouver. **_

_**Alors pour ce qui suivent mes autres fics la suite de « Famille » arrive ce weekend quelques modifications encore à apporter mais dans l'ensemble cela fait un moment que le chapitre est prêt.**_

_**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite (en croisant les doigts pour ne pas perdre ma motivation en chemin).**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa qui à froid aux pieds**_


End file.
